


Hello There!

by Arian_Q



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arian_Q/pseuds/Arian_Q
Summary: When Costia ends up cheating on Lexa for another man, seven years of devotion and undying love are thrown out the window.What happens when Clarke Griffin, a person who only wants to forget the past, meets her high school bully's girlfriend?First chapters are currently being edited! Please bear a little while for me :)





	1. Chapter 1

  
Rain poured harshly over the city, marking for the height of the storm they are dealing with. Many people were at home as advised. It wasn’t an adequate weather for one to hang out. It was dark with grey clouds and harsh winds as well. Not a perfect combination.

 

A brunette staggered through the streets weakly, not caring that her entire clothes were already soaked wet. She sniffed, her tears running down those once soft cheeks, now bruised or cut. Those salty tears with so much pain and anger, mixing with the water of the rain.

 

She just _had_ to come home to their apartment, where her love of her life of seven years, Costia, was supposedly expecting her. Meeting in high school and falling in love was inevitable for both of them. The typical jock and cheerleader hooking up together made them quite popular for their high school years.

 

It was supposed to be perfect.

 

So when Lexa Woods entered _their_ home to see her deemed soulmate, she caught herself quite a ride. On the sofa, was Costia, naked with another man. Her heart has never stopped beating until that very second.

 

What went through Lexa’s head was a series of emotions.

 

The first one was anger.

 

Lexa rushed over to them and beat that man up to a pulp. Her body felt numb, so the blows she received were nothing compared to what her heart felt. She kicked him out of their apartment, followed by the emotion of sadness.

 

She cried, begging for the reason for the sudden betrayal. Costia could only try to cover her exposed body, shouting back. Their exchanged shouts were silenced by the rain outside. The stars and the moon could only watch in despair.

 

Truths were exchanged, shouts were heard.

 

_“I feel nothing when I’m with you!”_

That’s all it took. _Lexa Woods has fallen._

 

Lexa shut her mouth, nodding in defeat, her face showing her true emotions. She said goodbye and left the apartment without taking anything. No keys to her car, no umbrella, no wallet. She left it all except what she had on her, which was her phone and a few crumpled up dollar bills.

 

So the accountant started to roam the empty streets of the city, sobbing to her heart’s content. She walked that entire night until her numb legs from the adrenaline rush couldn’t move anymore. She slumped against a fence from a house. She didn’t care if the owner of the house would yell at her. She didn’t care anymore.

 

Simple as that.

 

She slid to a sitting position, her back pressed against the fence. She looked at the gloomy sky and began to wonder if mother nature was also feeling her pain. “Are you?” she croaked out, more tears coming out. She began to close her eyes, letting darkness consume her until she stopped feeling the rain droplets hitting her face.

 

She opened her eyes and was greeted by pink.

 

A _pink_ umbrella.

 

She looked slightly down and met with one of the most bluest eyes she swears she has seen before.

 

“Hi there,” the warmest voice greeted, a small smile playing on the newcomer's face.

 

Lexa blinked through her blurry vision, seeing golden hair. There was no mistaking it now.

 

Clarke Griffin. One of the people her now _ex_ girlfriend used to bully in high school. Look at how they are now.

 

“Clark..”

 

She never got to finish that. She let herself pass out.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Clarke smiled as the photographer took a picture of her with one of her latest books in hand. It took her a while to rise up the ranks as a professional artist and author but it was worth the wait. She’s now at the top of her game, ranking number two with her famously known novels. She’s also third for the top comics or webtoon designs. Over time, her name will be the only thing out there.

 

Of course it wasn’t always like that.

 

Her life was pretty rough after her father, a great and outstanding policeman, died while serving. Clarke was just fifteen. She had loved him very dearly and couldn’t accept her horrifying reality. She excluded herself from all activities she was involved with the school. Her group of friends were non-existent and that is what she became.

 

By the time she was a senior, she was an easy target for the bullies. She would be pushed around in the hallway and be made a laughing stock any time she tried to stand up for herself.

 

Small, timid, and weak, a perfect target.

 

She had to endure years of it until she dropped out. She didn’t care anymore. She has been harming herself for people she doesn’t even know or care about. She left the place she once called home. Her mother was too busy drowning herself in work to not think about her deceased husband to not even notice what her daughter was going through.

 

From that point, she started to take part time jobs while expanding her small novels and her artwork. Little by little, she was getting somewhere. At first it was difficult. She couldn’t get her name out there and had to sleep in one of her co-worker's apartment in the living room. She paid rent and slowly by little, she got herself to where she is now.

 

One more bright flash of a camera and a clap was heard. “We’re set!” Wells Jaha announced, the one and only person that didn’t trip her during passing time in high school. Now he works for multiple companies as their photographer and journalist. It’s crazy how time flies.

 

Clarke immediately groaned as soon as she heard his words, feeling too tired. The bad weather was severely hitting her mood and it didn’t help that she spent the entire day at a convention center, signing autographs for her small group of fans.

 

The Jaha chuckled, going over the pictures he just took. The blonde got up from her sitting position and began to stretch her body out with a groan . She set the book down on the table she was sitting behind of and walked over to her friend, interested in the pictures he took.

 

“Which of them doesn’t show my eye bags?” Clarke asked, making Wells smirk. He began to upload them into his computer, showing her the pictures in a bigger screen.

 

“I’m telling you that you look absolutely great in each of them,” he commented as he swiped through the photos, “If there are eye bags, there is nothing Photoshop can’t fix,” he looked at her with a cocky smile.

 

“Amen to that, friend.” She agreed, knowing from experience. An intern came into the studio they were at, giving both of them some coffee to energize them. Clarke reached over to the main camera, getting her purse that was leaning against it.

 

She took a sip of her coffee and began to head out with the journalist. They entered an elevator together which happened to show the view of outside. “It's definitely rainy today…” the blonde commented, Wells disconnecting his lips from the lid to agree with her.

 

“Mario Kart at my place?” Wells offered, making Clarke nod enthusiastically, “Ready for another lose?”

 

* * *

 

 

  
“No!” Wells exclaimed dramatically, seeing the first place winner being princess peach, aka Clarke. The blonde jumped up from her seat on the floor, pounding the air with her fists.

 

“Pay up loser!” Clarke demanded, cocky look on her face.

 

Wells laughed at her attitude and reached for the back of his pocket. He took out a five dollar bill and handed it to the new declared champion.

 

This is what they have been doing together for years. They play Mario Kart and the one with the most wins at the end of the day is declared the winner. Its mostly a tie, so they keep passing an extremely run down five dollar bill from over the years of handing it to the winner back and forth.

 

Clarke stuffed the money in her back pocket, checking her watch. Her eyes widened at the time.

 

“Three in the morning?! I have to get back!” she immediately packed up her belongings. Wells stood up from the floor, “Why don’t you just spend the night here?” he offered, but was immediately rejected.

 

“Fish is afraid of thunder!” she went to the door, already knowing the entire layout of his huge apartment.

 

“Fish, or _you_?” Wells countered, earning a middle finger.

 

“I’m killing Eva off in my new book!” she declared, smiling at Wells’s pleads to not kill his favorite character. She opened the door and went out of the building. She rushed to her car and immediately got in, for she left the umbrella in her car.

 

Once she got home a few minutes later, before she drove her car into her garage, she saw a person slumped outside her house. She began to question who it was, and what kind of idiot would sleep out on the rain like this.

 

She entered her garage and began to get out as soon as the garage doors were beginning to close. A bark immediately was heard, making her smile. “Fish!”

 

Fish jumped on her, wagging his tail enthusiastically. Fish was a one year old golden retriever she had gotten for herself in her last birthday. She was tired of spending time alone in her house and wanted something to look forward to get back home. Which is why she bought a golden retriever for her birthday. She went with Raven, one of her friends to the pet store. When Raven saw the puppy Clarke had chosen, the first response was:

 

_“Ew! His breath smells like fish!”_

 

Earning the name of Fish later on.

 

“Sorry sorry,” she apologized to Fish, seeing him circle her repeatedly as in need of an explanation. They went to the living room, where she began to close the curtains. She stopped at the sight of the person still out there.

 

“Stay here, okay?” Clarke ordered him, making him freeze to his spot.

 

The blonde gave him a small praise, getting her pink umbrella out. She unlocked the door and slowly went out, making her way to the front of her house. Once she did, she automatically froze.

 

Lexa Woods, the girlfriend of her main bully, Costia Green.

 

Although Costia made fun of her, Lexa didn’t do anything at all. It's like Clarke didn’t even _exist_ to her. She immediately felt bad, seeing her in such a condition. She began to wonder who did this to her.

 

She immediately covered Lexa with her umbrella, getting soaked wet herself. The new strange guest looked at her and Clarke began to imagine if her eyes were ever this green before.

 

“Hi there,” she greeted with a warm smile.

 

“Clark..” and that was it before she fainted.

 

Clarke immediately gasped at the sudden event, crouching down to Lexa.

 

“L-Lexa?” she asked, shaking the unconscious girl slightly. Once she saw she didn’t budge, she sighed, dropping her umbrella to the ground. She began to half carry Lexa, because her shrimp arms can’t do anything, she began to half drag her into the house.

 

They both immediately fell at the entrance, earning a bark from Fish.

 

Clarke groaned at the hit of her head, rubbing it to soothe the pain. She couldn’t carry Lexa any further.

 

“Fish,” she called out, making the dog rush to his owner’s side. Clarke pulled the jacket from Lexa slightly and looked at Fish, “Pull.”

 

The dog instantly bit the jacket and began to pull alongside Clarke until they managed to get her into the living room.

 

Clarke groaned, closing the door to her house. She turned to Lexa and sighed, “What am I going to do now?”

 

She began to take off Lexa’s clothes. Once pressing her hand onto her forehead, the blonde knew she definitely had a fever. She found baggy clothes since Lexa was way taller than her, and then began to change her. Once that was finished, she took a shower herself, trying to pull herself together mentally.

 

A person she thought she was never going to see against just appeared in front of her house. What now?

 

Once she finished taking her shower, she put both of their clothes in the dryer. She went back to the living room, where Fish was trying to get an unconscious Lexa to play with him. He kept bringing his favorite toys and laying them on her stomach.

 

“Fish!” she scolded in a whisper, not wanting to wake her up. The dog whined, backing up.

 

Clarke rushed over to Lexa and took off the dog toys. She slowly began to half carry, half drag Lexa into her room, onto the bed. It took some minutes of struggling but she somehow managed to do it. Once she let Lexa into the bed, she covered her with the covers and extra blankets. She took out her first aid kit and began to clean and cover her injuries.

 

Once that was done, she checked the time and it was almost five in the morning. She cursed to herself, going to the kitchen. She filled up a glass of water and then took a box of fever medication. She went back to her room and left it at the small table next to her bed, she took out a post it note and began to scribble something.

 

Once she was done, she left the room and entered the living room. She saw Fish laying on the ground, a huge yawned escaping him.

 

That earned a tired chuckle, “Me too pal…”

 

Clarke let herself drop on the couch, Fish immediately jumping on her. She didn’t care though, since he provided warmth. Both of them fell asleep, snoring.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke reveals a shocking secret to Lexa. Will Lexa be able to handle the truth?
> 
> Wells has a serious talk with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive reviews. It means a lot, considering this is my first fan fiction.

When Lexa woke up, the first thing that hit her were the rays of sunshine. As soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately screwed them shut. A curse escaped her lips, feeling extremely nauseated and cold. Her head kept pounding like crazy and she didn’t have control over the thousands of symptoms crashing through her body.

 

She noticed that Costia wasn’t by her side. The spot next to her was empty—

 

Lexa immediately sat up, remembering last night’s events. One hand gripped onto her head, letting the memories of last night come to her. Her eyes began to water, images of the love of her life being with another person made her feel incredibly sick.

 

One stray tear escaped the cage of her eyes, rolling down to right cheekbone, where she immediately hissed. Her hand immediately wiped the tears, feeling that her wound had a band aid. She looked down to her bandaged knuckles and froze.

 

She was wearing different clothes!

 

Lexa immediately peeled off the layers of blankets that were providing her warmth. She immediately regretted it, since her body started to shiver. She pulled the covers over herself, trying to get herself warm again. A growl escaped her lips at the enormous headache that hit her.

 

She tried to remember first instead of freaking out. She thought about it hard and remembered that Clarke found her.

 

_“Hi there”_

 

Lexa immediately got off the bed, nearly falling back. She looked around the room and noticed that it was indeed true. Last night’s events did happen. Her legs tried to pull herself up as she looked around the big room. Everything was well neat and organized.

 

There was a huge bed followed by a huge television hung on the wall in front of it. There was a dog bed under where the television was at and there was some few book cases and cabinets with drawers. There was more than that, but Lexa could only focus on so much.

 

She saw a glass of water and immediately saw that there was a note. She picked up the pink sticky note and read the neat handwriting:

 

 _If you are reading this, get back to bed! You have a fever and you need medicine_  
_-C_

 

Lexa put the note down, seeing a box of medicine next to the glass of water. She took two pills and drank it quickly. She stubbornly made it to the door despite what the note said. She stopped at the fact that there is three doors. She checked the door closest to her and realized it was a walk in closet.

 

She stopped at the mirror.

 

She was wearing black sweatpants and a white shirt.

 

The brunette then took a step closer to the mirror and saw that her wounds were cleaned and already healing. Whatever Clarke put on her was definitely helping.

 

She shook her head and got out. She closed the door and tried the second one. It was her lucky guess because she saw the hallway right away.

 

The Woods looked at the pictures hung on the hallway. She stopped and looked at each picture. Clarke was smiling in all of them, mostly someone or a group of people by her side. Some of them show her receiving awards or just small comic designs.

 

“It’s nice…” Lexa murmured to herself, knowing that Clarke managed to move on from the horrors of what they did to her in high school.

 

What _they_ did.

 

Although Lexa didn’t dare to bully, she felt equally as guilty. She did nothing when the girl was being pushed around. She simply watched as her girlfriend tore the blonde’s life away.

 

Green eyes closed at the memory. With a small shake of her head, she continued to walk.

 

Lexa slowly made her way through the somewhat big house and found the stairs that lead down. She went down the steps and squinted at how much sunlight went in.

 

What made her freeze was the sight of Clarke.

 

Clarke was humming a song, arranging waffles and eggs into three plates. She had a pen stylus in one hand, a tablet on the counter of what appeared to be a comic. A bark snapped both of them into reality.

 

“You want your food, Fish?” she asked to the golden retriever Lexa made out to be Fish. A small gentle smile of the woman of gold radiant hair made the world stop. Clarke readied a plate first, setting it down to the small white dining table. She placed it on the ground next to the table and immediately caught green.

 

“Good morning,” Clarke greeted politely, setting her stylus down shyly. She turned off her tablet and began to work on the waffles down in silence. Of course Clarke would still feel intimidated. Lexa was there when they bullied her.

 

“Good morning…” Lexa replied slowly, scratching the back of her head.

 

Clarke simply nodded, pulling down the sleeves to her white shirt quickly to cover her arms. “You are welcome to stay here until your fever gets better, so go back to bed,” Clarke commented, already setting a tray up to bring upstairs.

 

It took Lexa a little by surprise. Despite everything, Clarke seems to have forgiven her and offered her to stay even though she showed up unannounced. “Thank you, but…” Lexa thanked but trailed off, “Can I change back to my clothes?”

 

Clarke nodded, pointing down to another door. “I washed your clothes. They are in the garage,” she answered in a small voice, setting her plate down on the table.

 

Lexa nodded and slowly went into the garage. She saw the washing machines and saw that her clothes were already cleaned like Clarke had said. They were neatly folded and there was a small box with her phone, and a few ruined bills now because of the rain.

 

She changed right there, knowing that Clarke was possibly busy eating. She changed back into her black jeans and white blouse. She decided to put on her black jacket since she was incredibly cold. She folded the borrowed clothes and set them where her clothes were at.

 

She went back inside and went upstairs. She found Clarke’s room again and moaned once she got in the bed. Her warmth was still there. She turned on her phone and saw that it was noon already. It made her smile. Clarke may be neat and organized, but she’s probably not a morning bird.

 

Her smile was immediately wiped off as she saw the dozens of missed phone calls from Costia. She frowned, remembering why she was here in the first place. She then had two missed calls from her older sister, Anya. She also left three texts:

 

 **Anya (10:40 p.m.):** _Lex, where are you? Costia just called me and told me what happened. Are you okay_?

 **Anya (11:30 p.m.):** _Answer my texts. It was Costia's fault, wasn’t it?_

 **Anya (12:02 p.m.):** _Please Lex…_

 

Lexa sighed, erasing all of the notifications she had. She dialed her sister’s number and began to call her. “Hell..”

 

_“Lexa! You piece of shit! What did she do to you?! Where are you?!”_

 

Lexa had to remove her phone away from her ear, too tired to be dealing with loud noises.

 

“Anya, Costia cheated on me with some dude. I lost it and beat the crap out of him…we broke up Ahn..” she sobbed, “Can you pick me up? Just get my location in Snapchat…” she hung up before her sister could say anything. She dropped her phone, landing it in the sanctuary of the blankets. A sigh escaped her lips.

 

She wiped her tears and the door opened. Clarke offered a small smile as she came in with a tray of waffles and eggs. Fish immediately rushed in, jumping on the bed. He laid down at Lexa’s feet, making Lexa feel somewhat better.

 

“Here you go…” Clarke said, trying to carefully set the tray next to Lexa. The brunette gave her a small thankful smile. “Thank you, Clarke..”

 

Lexa looked at the way Clarke was dressed. A white long sleeved blouse with jeans. She looked simple, yet a hint of fancy. “Care to explain why I showed up to my house and found you laying in front of it?” Clarke asked, her tone meaning that she could skip that question.

 

It made the Woods think. The last time she checked the time, she remembers it was two in the morning. Why did Clarke arrive late to her house? “Um…” Lexa said, sitting up. She put the tray on her lap and began to cut the waffles. “Remember Costia?”

Lexa saw immediately how that smile now looked a little forced. She immediately wanted to face palm. Of course Clarke remembers Costia! She used to be bullied by her until she was left on the ground, crying for her dad!

 

Clarke nodded, playing with Fish’s fur. “I found her cheating on me…last night…” Lexa breathed out, letting her eyes become watery once more.

 

Clarke looked at her seriously. “You guys were still dating up until _now_?” she asked, shock written all over her face. The brunette nodded, but then realized that Clarke wasn’t shocked about the time, but something else.

 

“Lexa—I,” Clarke stammered, not knowing what to say. “She cheated on you the first _month_ you guys dated!”

 

Lexa froze, chewing on the waffle inside her mouth stopped. “What!?” she demanded.

 

Clarke immediately lowered her head, looking at the ground a fearful expression. Lexa immediately regretted the way she demanded her the truth. It made the accountant realize that what happened in high school stuck with her.

 

Of course. She stopped showing up to school one day. Her spot was empty for graduation day and not even her mother showed up. One day, she just disappeared. Was Costia–was _she_ involved in the way Clarke is now?

 

“I’m sorry..” she set the tray aside. She stood up slowly, seeing that Clarke was frozen in place. Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, looking away. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to calm down instead of potentially having an anxiety attack.

 

“Lexa…Costia cheated on you _multiple_ times. She never deserved your love,” now it was time for Lexa to freeze.

Multiple times. Costia cheated on her _multiple times_.

 

“Why…why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Lexa sobbed out, her mind trying to deny all of it.

 

Clarke pressed her lips together, not wanting to say the answer. The door bell was heard, making both of them go downstairs to see who it was. Lexa opened the door in hopes that it was Anya but it was Wells.

 

She remembered Wells. He was a well respected person in the football team. He really hated their group, aka the bullies.

 

Wells’s smile dropped, turning into a serious one. He gave a look to Clarke, and then to the brunette. “Wells, you were there in high school, weren’t you? Did Costia cheat on me?” she asked desperately to the man, seeing him sigh.

 

“More times than what any human can count. Why?” he wondered, making Lexa cry. Wells looked over to Clarke, shrugging his shoulders. Clarke gave him a stern look, followed by her forming a heart with her hands and breaking it in half. Wells immediately widened his eyes at the situation.

 

 _“You idiot!”_ Clarke mouthed.

 

 _“How was I supposed to know?”_ Wells shrugged.

 

A car honk was heard, making everyone turn to see who it was. It was Anya in Lexa's car. Lexa wiped her tears, sticking out her hand. “Thanks for helping me out…” the green eyed girl thanked. Clarke nodded without thinking, making Wells giving _her_ the stern look now. They shook hands and the brunette was out of their sight. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what on Earth happened?” Wells asked, both of them entering Clarke's studio. Clarke let out a frustrated groan as she turned on the huge screen on the desk. She took out a pen stylus as she looked at a half finished page to a comic. “I went home after beating you in Mario Kart and _bam_!” she exclaimed, her left hand moving quickly, drawing. “She was what appeared to be half dead in front of my house!”

 

“Really? How does she know where you live?” Wells sat down on the small couch, really worried for his friend. Clarke shrugged, changing the color to her stylus, “She didn’t! She was just as surprised as I was!”

 

Wells sighed, turning serious. “Why did you help her?”

 

Clarke’s hand froze.

 

Why did she save her? She could’ve let her out there to rot.

 

“Lexa never bullied me…” Clarke countered, her hand continuing to move. She started to zoom in with one hand, drawing small details. “She may have dated that monster, but she was nothing like her,”

 

“Oh really?” Wells stood up. “Is that why she left you on the ground? Is that why she didn’t do anything or even flinch when Costia would beat you up?”

 

Clarke stopped, frowning.

 

“What about when you would cry for your dad to save you? What did she do? Nothing. What would she when you would slit your wrists? Nothing. When Costia told you to die, what did she do?” he asked, looking at blue.

 

“Remembering the past doesn’t change anything, Wells,” Clarke said, rubbing her wrists. “People can change,”

 

Wells sighed, “I hope you are right..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment for reviews, suggestions, spelling/Grammer mistakes.
> 
> They are all appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke have a serious conversation with Clarke. 
> 
> Clarke doesn't understand why is everyone overthinking it.
> 
> Lexa has a memory of the past, making her speed off in her car. Where is she going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and giving feedback! I truly appreciate it. 
> 
> This is seven years after high school, meaning that everyone has changed. It doesn't change what Lexa did, but it does change her view of it. That's why Clarke doesn't hold a grudge despite everything that happened to her. 
> 
> This is also going to be a slow burn, for Lexa has to proof herself worthy to Clarke, who is still a little bit scarred from the past.
> 
> Besides that, please enjoy this chapter!

Clarke sighed, looking at the empty document on her monitor. The empty page in front of her was somewhat mocking. The magnificent writer had never encountered writer’s block until now. She closed her eyes, resting her hands on the keyboard, preparing to type at least a sentence. When she opened them again, her fingers couldn’t move.

 

She exited from the document, standing up from her chair. She took off her glasses and let out a tired sigh. The poor girl had been sitting down for almost an hour and she couldn’t come up with anything. She pushed the chair back in and looked at the small collection of photo frames that she always kept by her side as motivation.

 

Blue fixed on a set of gentle eyes.

 

Clarke frowned, her hand slowly picking up the biggest frame that rest beside her screen monitor. She looked at the picture and smiled weakly.

 

“Hey dad,” she greeted, a weak smile playing on her lips.

 

The frame contained an old crumbled up paper of a drawing of her father. Her father always loved to be his daughter’s model. He would let her draw him no matter how busy he was with work. The one in the frame was the last one she was able to draw.

 

It was a drawing of him laughing. He was still wearing his uniform, and although it was old, the colors shined in his portrait.

 

Costia and her group ruined it.

 

It was Costia who crumbled it. The rest stomped on it and the other pages of art that she spilled her heart on. All of that time and effort for nothing. They piled it up and began to burn it, but Clarke couldn’t let that drawing disappear. She rushed into the small fire and patted down the fire with her own hands.

 

Blue looked at the hands holding the frame, seeing still small scars from those burns.

 

She burnt her hands putting the fire out. That drawing was worth more than her hands.

 

She remembered walking herself home, her mom texting her that she took another shift. She cried and sobbed the entire way home, her burnt hands carrying her drawings back. She remembers getting home by herself and soaking her hands in cold water, sobbing for her dad because her hands hurt.

 

He never came. He was never coming back.

 

“I’m experiencing writer’s block and I don’t know what to do. Maybe it has to do with Lexa, remember her? The star of the soccer team?” she told the portrait, not knowing who else to talk to.

 

She sighed, knowing that no response was going to come out. “I found her outside last night, on the ground and weak, almost frail,” she recalled, seeing those green eyes in so much pain. “Apparently she and Costia have still been dating all of these years, and she finally paid the price,” she murmured, leaning against her desk.

 

“Why did I save her? Maybe Wells is right. I should’ve let her rot,” she grit out, angry at herself. She looked at those gentle eyes again and sighed, setting the frame back to its original spot.

 

_“That’s not you”_

 

“That’s not me…” Clarke sighed, disappointed. A part of her wanted to just leave her out there. Another wanted to just shout at her, make her know it feels like when the tables turn. She could’ve done all of these things and she opted to help her, to bring her into her home.

 

She got out of her office, closing and locking the door behind her. Fish was automatically by her side, nearly standing on her. “I swear you are getting too big…” Clarke groaned, pushing him off. A small whine was heard, earning a light laugh.

 

“GOOD MORNING FUCKERS!”

 

Clarke instantly groaned, already knowing who it was. Fish immediately sprinted off to meet the guest, already knowing who it was too. “We brought ice cream! We come in peace!” another voice said, making her feel way better.

 

The blonde took a deep breath before heading downstairs. She checked her watch and saw that it was already two in the afternoon. “Good _afternoon_ to you too Rae…”

 

Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake, the top stars of the LGBT community. Raven being a top photographer and Octavia being a reporter, those two are always working together, besides the fact that they are a couple. They work at a top magazine company, earning good money. They met at a convention. Apparently they were both huge fans of Clarke.

 

Raven was sprawled out on the sofa, watching Netflix on the huge television that she had. Octavia was putting some of the ice cream away in the freezer for later.

 

“Remind me again why I gave you guys a spare key?” Clarke groaned, sitting down next to the Latina. Fish jumped on them both, the only one being happy for it was Raven. The blonde could only roll her eyes, seeing that Raven hated him at first. Now they are best buds and Clarke starts to question who is the real owner.

 

“Because you love us princess. What else?” Raven answered with a cocky tone, accepting the huge lick Fish gave her on the cheek.

 

“Eww. I’m not kissing you if you have dog drool all over you,” Octavia complained, sitting on the sofa to the side although there was space where the other two girls were at. Raven paid no mind to her, opting to cuddle with Fish instead. Octavia crossed her legs, “Speaking about love, congratulations Clarke,” Octavia congratulated, taking out her phone.

 

She connected her phone to the TV via Bluetooth and took off Netflix. Both girls chuckled at Raven’s whines to leave it back on. Octavia put on a website and showed Clarke the final pictures that were put. “You really made them like you. Nothing bad is written about you,” she said, scrolling through the article.

 

“Of course. Clarkey here can’t hurt a poor soul even if she wanted to. She is too pure for everyone’s liking,” Raven said, pointing out the pictures that Wells took yesterday. Wells was right, Photoshop really did make her look better.

 

Clarke smiled at the pictures, but then it faltered for it split second, remembering what happened last night. Her friends noticed, turning to her. “Everything all right Griff?” Raven asked the blonde, seeing her turn into a hint of sadness.

 

The blonde sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. “I found Costia’s girlfriend last night outside,” she confessed, turning everyone silent, even Fish.

 

“Costia’s girlfriend, like the one who gave you those on your wrists?” Octavia asked. “What did you do?” Raven sat up, already knowing her friend of two years.

 

Blue eyes closed, a hand gripping onto her right wrist. “She passed out and I carried her in…apparently she _barely_ found out that her girlfriend was cheating on her. It was such a mess…,” she explained a yawn escaping her lips.

 

“Is she still here?” Raven asked in a whisper, immediately sitting up. The Griffin shook her head, making the couple sigh in relief.

 

“She left when Wells came in. He said hi by the way,”

 

The girls were all gathered in silence, not knowing what to say. “Did she ever apologize?” Octavia asked, trying to find a good side to things.

 

“No.”

 

“What do you mean by ' _no_ '?” the couple said simultaneously, standing up.

 

Clarke shrugged, not really thinking too much about it.

 

“So she just left, not even apologizing for what she did in the past?” Raven looked at blue, a sour look on her face. “Clarke, now _that_ isn’t fair,” Octavia agreed with her girlfriend.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Clarke and snapped, not understanding the point. “It is in the past already. We have all gone our separate ways. Look where I am now because of them! I would’ve been a neurosurgeon like my mom if they didn’t step in!”

 

Raven growled, taking Clarke’s left hand. She rolled up the blonde’s blue sweatshirt up to her elbow, exposing the multiple scars she had on her wrist.

 

“You are right Clarke, it’s in the past. However, the damage _still_ exists.”

 

Clarke gulped, taking her wrist back. She immediately covered her wrist, looking down at the ground. She shut her eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lexa settled into the room she will call home for a week or two. She bought a room at a hotel, not wanting to stay at her sister’s house. If Costia kept calling her like she did, then it’s a fact that she will go around looking for her. Right now, she didn’t want to face her while she was gathering her thoughts.

 

Thankfully, Costia was at work when Lexa came to get her stuff. She took everything, not ever wanting to step foot in the place she used to call home anymore.

 

She immediately let herself drop on the bed. Her body aches and her head still hurts. “No shit I have a fever…” Lexa murmured, remembering what Clarke had said. She took a long, warm shower that hit her _just_ right.

 

Once she went back to her room, she put her phone to charge and went back to the bed. She stared at the ceiling, her mind thinking.

 

Costia cheated on her.

 

Costia _lied_.

 

If what Clarke said was right, Costia has been lying from the start. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn’t grasp her mind around it. That meant that seven years of undying love were thrown out the window for nothing.

 

She can’t understand.

 

If Costia would keep on cheating on her repeatedly, why would she stick around for long? Why seven years?

 

_Why did it take seven years for her to uncover the truth?_

 

She felt like an idiot. A huge part of her life was thrown away to the trash. There was no recovering from it. She laid on her side, looking out the huge windows. She sighed at the dark clouds, threatening to rain again like it did last night.

 

She began to think of blue.

 

* * *

 

 

_Lexa entered one of the small gardens that her school offered. This one was right next to the art building. It is commonly used as a place where young artists needed inspiration or were interested in drawing flowers. It was time for fifth period though, there was no one in sight except for those people ditching class._

 

_“What’s up?” she told Finn, the captain of the soccer team. Finn only gave her a small nod, dumping what appeared to be art pieces. “Hey, Lexa…I just got this cool idea!” he greeted back, Ontari coming in with small twigs and leaves collected from the ground._

 

_“Woods ditching class? Now that’s something you don’t see every day,” she commented, earning a middle finger from the brunette. “Shut up…I simply got tired of Mr. Brown’s class, that’s all,” Lexa shrugged, not understanding how big of a deal Ontari was making it out to be._

 

_Lips captured Lexa’s, catching her off guard._

 

_"Hey babe," Costia greeted, parting the kiss. Lexa smiled, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. "Care to explain what Finn's **'** great plan' is?" She asked her girlfriend, earning a giggle._

 

_"Thanks to the help of some people, we managed to break into that loser's art locker. That's her art portfolio, can you believe it?" Costia exclaimed, evidently proud of herself._

 

_Costia began to crumple up some of the art pieces, Finn and Ontari stepping on the rest._

 

_Lexa caught a gentle pair of eyes._

 

_She picked it up from the pile and saw that it was Jake, Clarke's father. This was Clarke's portfolio._

 

_She was immediately captivated at how this was just a sketch, but it looked so realistic. All of the colors made it look surreal, even to Lexa. She began to wonder how incredibly talented the girl was._

 

_Before she could even fold it to put it in her pocket, Costia snatched it from her hands. She crumpled it to a ball, throwing it to the pile of now paper and twigs._

 

_A heard was door being burst open, a blonde rushing out of one of the art classes. "Now!" Costia shouted at Finn, who took out his lighter. He lit up one paper and dropped it to the fire, setting ablaze to the pile._

 

_Clarke immediately ran towards the fire, putting it out with her hands desperately. Lexa cringed at the sight of her hands getting burnt like this. The rest were simply laughing as Clarke let out pained noises through her grit teeth, somehow managing to put the fire out._

 

_"You monster!" Clarke shouted at Costia, clearly at her burning point. It took everyone by surprise, seeing this is her first time snapping._

 

_Costia recovered first, laughing._

 

_The young artist uncrumpled the paper, revealing her father. She hugged it close to her with burnt hands, tears coming out of her eyes in anger._

 

_"That's what you get, freak!" Ontari shouted at the blonde, throwing dirt at her. Clarke covered herself, picking up a rock from the ground. She was about to throw it to Ontari, but it seems like her guardian angels showed up._

 

_Emori, super senior, grabbed Ontari's hair from behind, dragging her back. The raven haired girl let out a cry of pain, making Finn agitated. He growled, about to punch Emori, but John Murphy, another super senior, punched him in the face._

 

_"You are one hundred years too young to pick a fight with me," Murphy grit out, evidently annoyed with the entire situation. Emori pushed Ontari back down to the floor, a smirk on her lips._

 

_Emori and Murphy, the top bullies of the school. They made a name for themselves over the years. Currently as super seniors due to lack of credits, they still roam around the school._

 

_"How hypocritical," Costia scoffed, crossing her arms. "The bullies are telling us to stop bullying? That's absurd!"_

 

_Emori walked up to Clarke, helping her properly put out the fire. Ontari and Finn got up, but Murphy stood in front of her girlfriend, who was helping Clarke._

 

_"At least we know the boundaries not to cross!" Murphy shouted, making the small group back up slowly. "I know where my morals are, unlike you, bitch," he sneered at Costia, clearly challenging her._

 

_Emori picked up the stacks of papers, handing them to Clarke. "Go home...we have this..." Emori offered, making Clarke just take the papers and going home in a rush._

 

_Murphy saw the blonde leave, then turned back to the bundle of kids._

_"Touch her again, and you'll face me,"_

 

* * *

 

 

She began to think of how Clarke had saved her and asked literally for nothing in return. She immediately sat up.

 

“Shit.”

 

Lexa didn’t apologize for what happened in high school.

 

Yes, she didn’t do anything, but she was just as guilty. There was no excuse for why she didn’t stepped forward like Wells and stand up for her. What’s worse is that she never flinched. She watched her ex girlfriend bully a person to potential suicide. What made them stop was the fact that Clarke disappeared into thin air.

 

She jumped off the bed, immediately putting on her shoes. Black jeans, blue button up, and hair loose. She took her raincoat, knowing she didn’t have an umbrella. She left the hotel and entered her car.

 

A sigh escaped her lips, feeling her head pound. She turned on the engine, speeding off to a specific house that has a dog named Fish.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Clarke awoke by the sound of her own doorbell. A groan escaped her lips, wanting to sleep. She had too little last night and was planning to make it up tonight. Apparently she was wrong.

 

“I swear I’m going to kill whoever is knocking at this hour!” She exclaimed, earning a low growl of Fish.

 

Thinking it’s Octavia and Raven, she got off her bed. They always like to drink at night and sleep in Clarke’s spare room. The couple really like to show up unannounced.

 

Clarke yawned, getting off of the bed. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was almost midnight. A small curse escaped her lips, hearing thunder. She covered her ears with her hands, turning on the light using her elbow.

 

“I’m not scared…” Clarke muttered, thunder roared again. She let out a yelp, crashing to the floor. Fish rushed to her, seeming to know that his owner is terrified of thunder. “Okay never mind!”

 

Clarke got up on shaky legs, looking down. She slowly made her way downstairs, nearly screaming with Fish every single time thunder roared. She reached the door and quickly unlocked it.

 

“Raven I swear to god—”

 

She froze, seeing Lexa at the doorstep. She quickly unrolled her sleeves, covering her wrists. Thunder roared again and Clarke visibly flinched, not wanting to seem weak in front of the guest. “Lexa? W–What are you doing–“

 

_“I’m sorry Clarke,”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned I should give warnings or add tags to the story. I apologize for that
> 
> Please list tags or warnings I should add


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get drunk.
> 
> Clarke drags Lexa a day in her life with her groups of friends.
> 
> The response to Lexa's apology is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know! Chapters were supposed to be daily but unfortunately I got sick...in summer! What kind of person gets sick in the summer? 
> 
> Anyways, I haven't been feeling well to release a new chapter until now. To make up for it, this chapter is +4,000 words, double of what I normally write.
> 
> Please enjoy! c:

“Why though? That’s the only thing I don’t understand! If she kept cheating on me repeatedly, why stay with me for seven years?!”

 

Both of them took a shot of what appeared to be very strong tequila. Clarke is not one to drink, only wine. It is Raven and Octavia who bring the alcohol in. Treating Clarke’s home like their second one, they practically live here. The tequila is all from Raven, for Octavia is more of a vodka type of girl.

 

Clarke’s face screwed up, the alcohol too strong for her. She is a lightweight, so it incredibly hit her hard by the fourth shot. She gulped down the acidic drink that was killing her throat, and then let out a small breath through her mouth.

 

The blonde set her shot glass down, “You are made of money, dude. Your parents are famous lawyers who own a law firm. You were born with enough money to make Costia stick around.” Clarke explained with a roll of eyes. “Is that it? Because I want you gone!” incredibly red cheeks scolded her, trying to get her to leave.

 

Lexa filled up both of their shot glasses. Clarke was right. Her parents are well known lawyers, known for winning almost every single case handed to them. Lexa studied law but changed to become an accountant instead. It was her older sister, Anya that took the role of a lawyer. Currently, both sisters work there.

 

Yes, they were made of money. Their parents made them work for it though. Money was never showered on them like people think. Both Anya and Lexa had to get a job interview at the same law firm their parents worked at. They both had to work a lot in order to rise ranks. Their last name meant nothing in the law firm, for their parents made it clear to everyone.

 

Is that what made Costia stay with her for seven years? Was she _that_ greedy for money that she stayed?

 

“I’ll get out of your hair once you answer my questions!” Lexa whined, both of them drinking the shot of tequila.

 

“What can’t you get through that thick head of yours?” Clarke demanded, clearly getting agitated, “Costia _never_ loved anyone, _especially_ you! She uses everyone in her way and found a perfect candidate to latch on to!”

 

Blue immediately regretted those words, as when she looked at those emerald eyes, they were shiny.

 

“I–“ Clarke stammered but was cut off.

 

“Why was I so stupid not to notice? Why am I _barely_ uncovering it now after _seven years_? If everyone knew about this back then, how come no one bothered to tell me?” she croaked out, the brunette feeling her entire world break.

 

Clarke opened her mouth, but then closed it quickly. Blue looked down at her feet, which had a sleeping Fish already.

 

Lexa saw that Clarke was choosing not to answer that question, so she gave up.

 

A sigh escaped her lips, standing up. She looked across the dinner table and saw Clarke’s pained facial expression.

 

“But anyways…” Lexa started off, seeing Clarke fill herself another shot. “I came here to say sorry for all of the things I did– _didn’t_ do to help you,” she apologized sincerely, not knowing how to clearly word it properly.

 

Lexa met with green, but was met with a blank expression.

 

“I don’t want _anyone’s_ apologies, Woods,” Clarke sneered, standing up from her chair.

 

That’s when Lexa saw shiny blue eyes.

 

“What did _I_ do that was so offensive for the whole world to hate me?!” She demanded, taking another shot. She broke the shot glass as she smashed it against the table. It startled Fish, making him instantly wake up and go behind his owner, crying desperately for that scare.

 

Lexa could only stare at the person that had enough. She couldn’t say anything, knowing that Clarke was still hurt from those events years ago. There was no reason for her to receive the horrible treatment she had to go through.

 

“One day, my world was taken away from me,” Clarke snapped her fingers, talking about her dad. “Then before I knew it, it was a sin to be mourning?” she questioned to no one in particular. She was heavily drunk and was actually showing her feelings. Not like the sober Clarke, who bottles of all it down.

 

“Shove your regret up your ass, Woods. An apology won’t fix it,” Clarke took the bottle and walked past Lexa. The brunette turned to her, seeing her sloppily make her way to the stairs.

 

Blonde flashed, and she immediately collapsed to the ground. Lexa immediately started to act sober for once, immediately rushing to the artist. “Clarke? Oh my God, are you okay?” Lexa shook the unconscious person, but no avail.

 

“Oh god…I’m going to puke!” Clarke immediately awoke, declaring her news.

 

Lexa didn’t know what to do. She immediately looked everywhere and saw a door near the stairs. It was slightly open to reveal a sink so it was a safe bet it was a bathroom. The accountant pulled the panicked artist up and carried her to the bathroom. Clarke immediately threw herself to the toilet, throwing up.

 

The accountant cringed, turning on the light for them to see.

 

She felt something on her leg, and the accountant nearly screamed. She looked down and saw Fish whining at her and she didn’t even know why. “Why didn’t you tell me she was a lightweight?” Lexa accused the dog, feeling tired and annoyed. Fish could only lay down by her feet, as if trying to apologize.

 

Lexa is one to handle her liquor pretty well. She was always invited to parties in college and even in high school. She has stopped drinking much after settling in her job and with Costia. She didn’t mind it but it’s helping her a lot now. She’s slightly tipsy so she can at least take care of the fellow fallen soldier, Clarke Griffin.

 

She could only hope she didn’t end up collapsing like the artist.

 

A sigh escaped the brunette’s lips, looking at Clarke flushing the toilet. She clung onto it even after that, probably feeling horrible.

 

Well Clarke refused her apology and made her true feelings clear. Lexa frowned, lips pressing tightly together as she accepted the reality given to her. Who would forgive her in all honesty? She is just as guilty as Costia.

 

Lexa turned and began to head to the exit, until a voice stopped her.

 

“Stay with me,”

 

The brunette turned back, seeing Clarke wave at her weakly. “I feel like I’m going to throw up an organ…” she mumbled, passing out with her cheek pressed against the toilet seat.

 

Lexa walked back to the bathroom, taking off her raincoat. The inside was fur so it was incredibly warm and soft. She felt goosebumps, being exposed to the cold temperature of the bathroom. She placed it on the blonde, and then walked past her.

 

She went inside the small bathtub and laid down to the best of her ability. She felt uncomfortable taking a room and also leave Clarke here. That’s why opted to stay in the tub. She looked at Fish, and then rolled her eyes.

 

She patted her lap, “Warm me up, fur ball….”

 

Lexa immediately regretted it, as a huge golden dog was already running to her. He jumped in the tub, completely landing on the poor girl. He cuddled up with the guest, the three of them sleeping soundly in the guest bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Soft snores were quickly interrupted as cold water splashed onto Lexa’s face. She was immediately startled, quickly sitting up from her position. Before she could even react, two hands had gripped onto her shirt and forced her to stand up. Her back hit the wall with a thud, a cry of pain escaping her lips.

 

“What did I say I would do if I ever saw you again?” Lexa remembered the voice, opening her eyes and seeing Emori. Lexa opened her mouth to respond but she was pushed again to the wall. “Well? Answer me!” the girl with the tattoo on her face shouted, clearly not pleased to see her here.

 

“Whoever Clarke brings into her home is none of our business, Emori,” another voice entered the bathroom, making Emori let go of Lexa. The accountant slumped back, trying to stand up in the tub. She wiped her face with her sleeve, feeling her face cold after being thrown water.

 

“As much as I hate her as much as you do, we are in Clarke’s home. We must respect her zero tolerance on violence,” a man with short hair appeared. At first, Lexa didn’t recognize him until she looked more closely.

 

It was John Murphy…in a _suit_?

 

“Murphy? Emori? What are you guys doing here?” Lexa asked, astonished by the fact that they appeared after disappearing as well. Once their class graduated, they left and cut ties with mostly everyone. They were many rumors of what the couple were up to, but no one has seen them ever since.

 

“We should be asking the same, Woods.” Murphy countered back, looking at the unconscious writer sleeping on the toilet. “We know absolutely _no one_ would allow someone like you into their home.”

 

Lexa frowned, looking at Emori slowly wake Clarke up.

 

“What….happened?” a raspy voice croaked out, Clarke lifting her head to Emori. “Did you seriously have to drink when you have three meets today?” Emori asked with a raised eyebrow, reminding her of the schedule of today.

 

The blonde has never moved so quick.

 

She immediately stood up, cursing at the pain pounding in her head. She looked at her watch and saw that that it was 7:30 in the morning. She was supposed to leave at seven.

 

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Clarke apologized, rushing to the sink. She began to wash her face in the sink, trying to get herself freshened up.

 

Emori rolled her eyes, her glare landing on Lexa. It took the accountant by surprise, nearly making her gulp in fear. Luckily, the woman huffed and went out of the bathroom. Murphy simply crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. “Can I ask why there is a monster in the bathroom?” he asked the blonde, making the brunette scoff.

 

Clarke looked at Murphy with a serious face, confused at the question. Murphy pointed to the tub, where Lexa was still standing at. Blue slowly turned to the tub and saw Lexa standing in it.

 

“Um…hi?” Lexa offered, giving her an awkward wave.

 

Clarke has never cursed so loudly in her life.

 

So it wasn’t a dream.

 

“Lexa, you know you can come out of the tub, right? I don’t bite,” Clarke said, drying her face with a towel.

 

Lexa slowly got out, “But Emori does…” she muttered under her breath.

 

Clarke made her way to Murphy, but abruptly turned back. “Are you free today?” she pointed to Lexa, who only nodded her head like a bobble head doll. “Splendid because you are coming with us,” she walked out, not leaving room for a refusal.

 

Once Clarke left to quickly change, for her clothes were covered in her vomit, it left Murphy and Lexa alone in the bathroom. “So you and Clarke….” Murphy started off, “Since when were you guys friends?”

 

Lexa shrugged, “We recently met randomly,” she answered in honesty, only leaving for the man to nod simply.

 

Murphy motioned for her to follow him, leading her to the living room. Emori was sitting down on the single couch, throwing daggers with her eyes to Lexa. “Clarke is a grown woman, so I respect her decisions,” Murphy said, sitting down on the couch,

 

“However if she is wrong about you, I’ll make sure to make your life miserable.”

 

Lexa crossed her arms, leaning against the couch. “Why not just kill me?” Lexa countered.

 

She knew the couple hated her, but she was going to let them know she still has a voice even though she comes in peace.

 

“Oh trust me…killing you will be too merciful.” Emori responded that question, her tone of voice meaning that she was indeed dead serious.

 

Before Lexa could even argue with that, the door opened. It revealed a black haired girl and a shorter brunette. “We are behind schedule!” the short brunette shouted, knowing that Clarke was probably hurrying to change in her room.

 

“Griffin here thought it would be a wise idea to drink late at night. She’s dealing a hungover,” Emori informed them for the delay in schedule. The couple greeted Murphy, but then they froze at Lexa.

 

“Octavia,” Octavia shook hands with Lexa, “And you are?”

 

“Lexa. Lexa Woods,”

 

Octavia froze, shocked by the sudden outcome. Raven instantly went by her girlfriend’s side, surprised as well.

 

“Lexa Woods as in daughter of Indra and Gustus Woods?” Octavia redirected, thinking she confused the person. Lexa nodded, feeling a little bit shy the girl knew her parents.

 

“As in Costia’s girlfriend?” Raven asked seriously, earning an elbow at her ribs by her girlfriend.

 

Lexa was somewhat startled by the question. If they knew her as Costia’s girlfriend, it means that they also attended the same high school or Clarke told them. Either ways, probably even more people probably hate her now in this house.

 

“ _Ex_ girlfriend,” Lexa corrected, her hands going into her pockets of her pants. “We um…we recently broke up,” she ignored the snicker coming from Emori, probably knowing that Costia cheated on her multiple times.

 

Before anyone else could say anything, Clarke immediately went down the stairs, completely looking like a different person. She didn’t look hungover and looked incredibly beautiful.

 

The author was wearing a yellow blouse with long sleeves. Denim jeans and leather boots was definitely her go. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, white earrings shining. It made Lexa feel out of place, since everyone was dressing so formally.

 

The blonde stopped, sensing the tense situation.

 

“Everyone this is Lexa,” she introduced, her lips formed into a smile, “She’ll spend the day with us.”

 

Everyone nodded dumbly, not wanting to start a ruckus. They were behind schedule after all.

 

Clarke walked up to Lexa, pointing to Murphy and Emori. “You already know these two…” Clarke said awkwardly, shifting her attention to the other couple. “Octavia and Raven. Octavia if you want someone beat up and Raven if you want something exploded,” Lexa looked at the playful look that Clarke was giving her and questioned if there was truth behind it.

 

“Come on, let’s go!”

 

Before Lexa knew it, she was being ushered outside like the rest. She was honestly tired from that small hungover but she knew if she didn’t accompany Clarke wherever today, she would only be reminded of Costia.

 

Murphy opened the door of the van and helped everyone in. It was a big white van that made the accountant question who was truly Clarke.

 

There was a total of seven seats. There was three at each side and a seventh seat at the back, connecting with the seats in the back. Octavia and Raven took the middle two and Emori chose to sit next to the driver, Murphy. Clarke and Lexa both took the back.

 

Lexa looked out the window, seeing them move out quickly. She began to space out, reminding of the field trips she used to go as a kid. What made her come back to reality, was Clarke.

 

“Selfie time people!” Clarke announced, standing up and slowly making her way to Emori. She handed her phone over to Emori. The shotgun person could only sigh. Whoever rides shotgun must take the group selfie. Clarke immediately went back to her spot, everyone excitedly making their funny pose.

 

Raven immediately made a funny face. Her girlfriend could only roll her eyes. Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa, secretly putting bunny ears behind her without the accountant knowing.

 

“Come on! You are in the picture as well,” Clarke told Lexa, making the accountant sigh. She made the peace sign, looking at Emori to take the picture. Murphy made the middle finger, still looking at the road since he was driving. A snap was heard and everyone laughed, except for Lexa.

 

Clarke took her phone back, smiling at the picture. Lexa eyed her as the sapphire eyed girl opened the Instagram app and began to tag everyone before posting it. It took her only one second before her phone began to ring with thousands of notifications.

 

“Where are we even going?” Lexa wondered, trying to start a conversation. Clarke turned off her phone, turning to the accountant.

 

“I recently released a new novel to my ongoing series. I am having three meet ups at three book stores and having two sessions of signing books.” Clarke answered, holding a total of five things on their agenda.

 

“You are a writer?” Lexa asked, completely surprised. She thought the girl was an artist considering the awards and the posters she had all over her home. “I thought you were some sort of animator or something like that…”

 

Clarke nodded, looking down at her lap. “I am also an artist. I make a lot of webtoons and comics as well. I sometimes post them on YouTube but it’s rare.” She explained shyly, not looking down at Lexa.

 

“You did all of that in seven years? I thought you were going to become a doctor like your mother…” Lexa asked, quite astonished at how Clarke built herself up after disappearing.

 

Clarke closed her mouth, not wanting to comment on that. She still had no contact with her mother all of these years. For all her mother could think is that she is possibly dead or became a prostitute down at a corner.

 

The thing that hit her was the fact that her mother showed no effort to look for her. Not a single missing people report, not a single rumor that her mother has been searching for her. Maybe it’s for the best after all. The family was broken from the start.

 

Who can even love damaged goods?

 

Lexa frowned, internally cursing at herself for ruining the mood. Clarke probably cut ties with her mother as soon as she graduated in her new high school. Maybe the writer’s father’s death separated them.

 

_Good job!_

 

In ten minutes, they made it to a huge shopping mall. Murphy parked the van, everyone getting up from their seats. Raven took out her camera, turning it on. “Wait!” she said, getting it to the right focus.

 

She opened the door and got out, positioning herself out at the door.

 

Lexa gave a questioning look to the blonde haired girl in need of an explanation. “Raven’s a photographer. She likes taking pictures and putting it on her website,” Clarke said, seeing Emori being the first out. Raven immediately snapped a picture of her, calling for the next person to come out.

 

“What about Octavia?” both of them started to make their way to the door.

 

Murphy was the second one out, doing his usual middle finger pose. It resulted into the Latina barking at him to do an actual pose. “Why can’t you be like your wife?!” Raven demanded, about to the throw the camera to the boy.

 

“Octavia is a huge Instagram model, but in reality she’s a journalist and reporter,” Clarke answered, seeing Octavia come out. Raven’s praises were heard, followed by the snapping of a camera and whistles by the photographer.

 

“Guess how they met? Raven had to take pictures of her for a magazine cover on Instagram models. It resulted into endless sex,”

 

Clarke turned to Lexa with a smirk, making Lexa laugh.

 

_Snap!_

 

“Well isn’t that something…” Lexa laughed, trying to contain herself.

 

“Match made in heaven, am I right?” Clarke asked, closing the sliding the door shut to the van. Murphy locked it, all of them following Emori's lead. They made their way to the bookstore, seeing a huge line outside the store despite the fact that they didn’t open until another hour.

 

“ _Clarke!”_

_“Ms. Griffin!”_

_“Oh my God I’m a huge fan of yours!”_

_“Look this way!”_

 

Lexa was amused by the small group of people that were waiting outside to meet their idol. An employee opened the doors for them to enter. They all began to enter one by one, but Lexa was still fazed by the popularity Clarke received over the years.

 

“Quite amazing, isn’t it?” Clarke returned her to back to the ground, making the brunette blink.

 

She turned to the writer, who was motioning them to follow her. They went inside the store, the doors closing behind them. Emori was walking and having a chat with the store manager, discussing the length of the meet and the expected rules.

 

It made the accountant began to wonder if Emori worked as Clarke’s manager or as her assistant. Emori was the one who was assigning everything. The rest of the crew just had to follow her.

 

The manager showed them the big area they cleared for the meet up. It was up to them to settle everything. Raven began to set her camera down, setting the angle. Octavia and Clarke were discussing how they were going to set up the chairs and tables.

 

“Woods,”

 

The accountant turned, seeing that Murphy called her.

 

He pointed his thumb to the back of the store, “Lets see if you are all about muscle still.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, still following him.

 

She used to work out a lot in high school. She was the captain of the varsity team for girl’s soccer. They were never defeated in her time at school. Her figure made her popular with the girl’s especially.

 

She stills works out and even has increased some of her exercises. She’ll prove Murphy wrong.

 

They went to the storage room, Murphy picking up a folded up table. Lexa picked up two, one with each hand, making the guy roll his eyes.

 

They went back out and helped unfold them. They moved it to where Clarke and Octavia wanted, Emori and Raven decorating the tables. They went back and got out multiple chairs and arranged them in rows in front of the tables.

 

In a few minutes, it was looking promising. The huge banner was placed by the tables, showing the cover of Clarke’s latest book. Balloons were hanging by the tables, adding color to the place.

 

When the store opened, fans swarmed in. Everyone hurried to take a chair. Some were greeting Clarke and telling her good morning. Raven stood at the side, recording. Behind the camera, she motioned for the accountant to stand next to her. Octavia and Emori were already seated at the front row. Murphy was serving as a bodyguard, standing next to Clarke’s table.

 

The meet was carried out beautifully well. The questions were appropriate and everyone was silent, respecting the fact that they were still in a bookstore. Questions were asked, answers were given. Some questions made everyone laugh. Made up scenarios for Clarke to say about her character’s was hilarious in it’s own way.

 

In the end, it was a good day. Good start.

 

Lexa felt her phone vibrate, making her take it out of her pocket. It was a missed call from Costia. She frowned, unlocking her phone and marking Costia’s number as a spam number.

 

Raven looked away from writer, turning to Lexa with a questioning look.

 

“Ex girlfriend.”

 

Raven simply nodded and continued to change the angle of the camera.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Time passed and it was now late afternoon. The last thing they were doing was signing a whole bunch of copies for the people that ordered it online.

 

The rest have already left, for there was only a few books left. It was late afternoon and the only ones left was Clarke and Lexa.

 

“You didn’t have to stay back with me. I can handle myself,” Clarke said, closing the box filled with signed copies of her latest book. Lexa shrugged, looking at the boxes. “I have no where else to go,” she shrugged, noticing the way Clarke tensed at those words.

 

“Besides, you didn’t reply to my apology…sober...” Lexa added, looking down at her feet. They hurt from all of that walking they did. Clarke could only be worse, since she was the main attention for the day.

 

  
Clarke sighed, standing back up straight. She turned to the accountant, pressing her lips firmly into a thin line. She looked at the ground, and then to Lexa.

 

“I refuse your apology,”

 

Lexa immediately froze at those words, feeling hit with something hard. She met eyes with the writer, who only looked at the ground.

 

“Look at where I am now here because of what your friends decided to do with me,” she motioned the box filled with her signed copies with the tilt of her head. “An apology doesn’t help the future, or what came of it. It doesn’t change my burnt hands neither my memory,” she said, showing Lexa her burnt hands.

 

The Woods froze, taking a step forward. Lexa’s eyes began to water, taking the scarred hands slowly. The memory of how the girl received them hit her. These gentle hands could’ve been beautiful if she would’ve stepped forward. She burnt her hands trying to get her father’s portrait, something Lexa had first. If she would’ve kept it and not let her girlfriend take it away from her, these scars wouldn’t exist.

 

“Lexa, because of what they did to me and what you _didn’t_ do, I reached the impossible. An apology won’t help me reach higher places or lower me down. No one can stop me,” Clarke said, slowly taking her hands back.

 

“If it hurts you so much, you are forgiven by whatever means. The reason why I made you hang out with me today was so that you can see that. Two words won’t change anything, including you.” She said, looking at her hands.

“How can I trust you after everything that you’ve done to me?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, opinions, Grammer mistakes? Comment down below!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Raven, Octavia, and Clarke time 
> 
> Clarke's post and video raise some questions by fans
> 
> And Lexa gets injured, but luckily has a guardian angel

“Well yesterday was weird,” Octavia muttered, letting herself drop onto the couch. Her girlfriend sat next to her, rummaging through her backpack to not even add to that comment.

 

“So I’ve heard,” Clarke rolled her eyes, not understanding the big deal her friends made out of it. “Lexa just hung out…nothing else,” she reassured them with a lazy wave, sitting down on the singular couch.

 

“I heard from Murphy and Emori they found you guys hungover in the guest bathroom,” Raven took out a huge yellow envelope, handing it to the artist. “What was that about?”

 

Clarke sighed, Fish jumping to her lap. She began to pet him, which pleased the huge dog.

 

“She came over late at night and apologized to me. Then we drank while she was asking questions about her cheating girlfriend and I answered,” Clarke mused, clearly surprised by the story herself. “Then when she was about to leave, I began to throw up so she helped me to the bathroom and that’s the last thing I remember…” she shrugged, taking the envelope.

 

“Well…did you forgive her?” Raven asked, the couple interested in her answer.

 

“No. Technically I rejected the apology when we were drunk, but I made it clear to her at the end of yesterday that an apology won’t do anything,” the artist shrugged, not really thinking about it.

 

“Then why make her hang out with us?” Octavia countered in.

 

“So she knows that an apology won’t change anything. My life is perfect, you guys. An apology won’t better or worsen it,”

 

“That’s my Griffin!” Raven said proudly, Octavia crossing her arms.

 

“But she was nice yesterday and helped us out a lot. You can tell in her eyes that she wants to make up for it.” Octavia murmured.

 

Clarke let out a sigh, looking at the pictures Raven took. She kept switching them, looking over at the small collection that was given to her. She stopped at the group selfie, where everyone was so excited. She looked at herself, then Lexa. She changed the picture and saw a smirk and a laugh.

 

“I think that’s my best picture. It’s a simple picture, but it shows so much emotion,” Raven quipped, proud of the photo she took of Clarke and Lexa.

 

Clarke put the pictures in the envelope, having seen enough for right now.

 

She had already rejected the apology. There is no more reason for Lexa to come back and the chances of them meeting is slim. How can she trust Lexa after everything that happened to her?

 

_How can she truly trust the whole world again?_

 

When the couple left to their respective jobs, it left Clarke alone with Fish. She is used to it from the start and she chose to become this either ways. She didn’t want to be a neurosurgeon like her mother. She knew she was dealing with writer’s block and a heavy deadline but she opted not to work today. Her writing would end up too vague or too straightforward. She can’t continue her story with many things affecting her.

 

She went into her office and signed in to her computer. Dumping the yellow envelope on the desk, she began to open it. She laid out the pictures, shaking the envelope. A small flash drive came out, making her smile. She plugged it in, seeing that the file in the drive was the video Raven edited together of the events she did yesterday.

 

To pass time, she began to edit it. In a few hours, she has successfully finished the vlog to upload. She uploaded it on YouTube, tweeting about it on Twitter. She took a picture of her recently uploaded video and posted it on her Instagram story.

 

She put her head down on the desk, feeling mentally drained. Her life changed so differently after seeing Lexa passed out in front of her house. Unnecessary memories would keep appearing out of nowhere. She is better than this. She can’t let memories bring her down now.

 

She looked back up to her computer and refreshed the pages, seeing it had already many likes and comments on YouTube. Many of the comments were congratulating her for the various meets and others were telling her to come to their city for a meet.

 

Then there was a comment that blew it up.

 

 **Dragonlove34:** _Who is that person sitting next to Clarke on the van?_

 

She realized that it had hundreds of likes and didn’t know why. She looked at the replies to that comment and was stunned.

 

 **Trevai:** _Maybe Clarke’s lover???? XD_

 **DADT L:** _OMG I SHIP! LOOK HOW THEY ARE SMILING WHEN THEY ARE TOGETHER ALL OF THE TIME_.

 **PRINCES_q** : _Girlfriend tag Clarke?_

 

She rolled her eyes at the comment. If only they knew what Lexa was truly to Clarke, it would have the opposite effect. She turned on her phone and made an announcement on Twitter, stating that she was indeed very single and that the person in the video was only a helper.

 

She turned off her computer, smiling to herself. “The internet is a very weird place…” she murmured, not really mad at what the people think. Make them believe whatever they want to believe. Only Clarke knows the truth about her relationship with Lexa.

 

What made her snap out of it was the pants heard outside the door followed by scratches. She rolled her eyes, already knowing who it was. She opened the door to reveal Fish with his leash in his mouth. “Want to go for a walk?” Clarke asked, earning a bark and him immediately rushing down the stairs. It was hot outside and there is no way she was going to wear a long sleeved shirt of some kind.

 

The writer went to the bathroom, looking at herself in a light green blouse and a white skirt. She took out her makeup and slowly began to cover her scars on both of her wrists. Once she looked at it again for the dozenth time, she was satisfied with her makeup skills. She left the bathroom in a hurry, knowing that Fish was already waiting at the door.

 

It was barely afternoon so it was incredibly bright. Clarke didn’t mind though, walking besides a dog named Fish. She went to a small park that no one really uses. Its mostly full in the late afternoon. Besides that, the park is pretty much all for them. Clarke immediately disconnected the leash from Fish’s collar, seeing him speed off to the soccer field.

 

The writer smiled, sitting down under a tree. She turned on her phone and looked at her Instagram. She saw that her latest picture had lots of likes for what she normally gets it. It was because of one person:

 

_Lexa Woods_

 

Some people have identified her despite that Lexa was all the way in the back with Clarke and she was the only one untagged. It was about that small ship that is apparently the huge thing everyone is talking about. Some people were wondering if Lexa was going to be the new addition to the team and other people were questioning about the popular ship she has with Wells.

 

She turned off her phone, looking back up at Fish, who apparently jumped on a person. It made the person fall to the ground immediately.

 

“Fish!” she exclaimed, immediately getting up on her feet. She began to run, seeing that Fish was licking the fallen person.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Lexa stared at the ceiling of her hotel room. She hung up the phone with her father, feeling mentally drained. She asked for the week off and explained to her dad what happened. Thankfully, he was understanding enough to give her a week off of work in order to gather her thoughts.

 

She felt like trash. Maybe she is still trash.

 

She didn’t feel like moving to get up from the bed or anything like that. So she stared at the ceiling for what felt like days. Her thoughts were all over the place but she needed to gather herself up quickly.

 

She needed to work out.

 

The brunette immediately got up, changing into her workout clothes which were shorts and only a tank top. She tied her hair into a ponytail and took her earphones and phone to listen to music. She went to the gym, the small gym owner asking why she was gone for days without saying anything. Lexa only left it as a family emergency and quickly went to work out.

 

She began to run in the treadmill, feeling worse because she hasn’t ran in days. She began to listen to music on her phone. She immediately got many requests to be followed on Instagram. It nearly made her trip by the hundreds of people that wanted to follow her.

 

She then checked that she was mentioned in a lot of comments, making her click on the first one. She thet realized that it was the picture that Clarke posted. _The group picture_.  
She turned off the treadmill, catching her breath. She looked at the picture and then the thousands of likes that it had. Looking through the comments, they all saw them mention a video.

 

“What video?”

 

Lexa went on the YouTube app and searched up Clarke’s name. She immediately saw her channel of a few thousand followers and clicked on her latest video. It was a vlog about the meets they went to. Raven recorded the whole thing.

 

She appeared in it.

 

She didn’t really appear fully throughout the vlog. She mostly appeared in the background, since the attention was on Clarke after all. However on time lapses, Lexa would always show up. She read the comments and huffed at the news.

 

Them a couple? Don’t make her laugh. “If they knew…” Lexa muttered, turning on the treadmill again. She began to put it at its highest speed, sprinting while watching the video.

 

The video overall was nice and well edited. She began to wonder if Raven was also the one who edited it.

 

_No one can stop me._

 

She faltered her speed for one split second, and it resulted to being the worst mistake of her life. The accountant fell and was instantly thrown out of the treadmill. She hit the ground, a curse escaping her lips loudly. Luckily the gym was mostly empty so it was only the owner who helped her up back to her feet.

 

“Are you okay?” the owner asked, seeing the brunette slowly stand up. Lexa looked down to her right shin, it was incredibly swollen. “Yeah…” she responded, letting out a deep breath. After the owner helped her clean up and she left the gym all sweaty and tired.

 

She started to walk back to the hotel. Since she didn’t feel like walking, she took a shortcut through a park that was mostly alone.

 

Of course she saw a golden flash before collapsing.

 

Fish tackled her, beginning to lick her face. She groaned, her head pounding in pain.

 

“Well hello to you too….”

 

Lexa sat up slowly with a hiss, feeling even worse now. She immediately froze. If Fish was here…

 

_Then–_

 

“Fish!”

 

She turned and saw Clarke running towards them. Clarke got Fish off of the accountant with a huge scold. “Oh my god, Lexa are you okay?” she exclaimed, helping the green eyed girl back to her feet. She gasped at the huge bruise on the leg, but Lexa waved her off.

 

“I’m fine…I got it before Fish tackled me down at the gym,” Lexa reassured the blonde, trying not to hiss in pain.

 

Clarke immediately began to look in her handbag, searching for something.

 

“Close your eyes,” Clarke ushered, making the green eyed girl raise an eyebrow at her. She closed her eyes and then felt something stick to her growing bruise. She opened her eyes and saw…

 

_A hello kitty band aid?_

 

Lexa looked at Clarke like if she was crazy, knowing that it didn’t help her injury at all.

 

“When I was a kid,” Clarke started off, calling Fish. Fish immediately went to her side, looking up at her. “No matter how badly how I was injured, my dad knew that I would be up and running if they gave me a band aid..” she said, smiling at the memory. Lexa could only nod, look at her bruise quizzically.

 

Clarke attached the leash to Fish’s collar, motioning for him to follow her.

 

She turned around and began to walk, leaving Lexa alone in her spot. The accountant sighed, looking at the artist walk back to her home. She shook her head, turning back to the hotel–

 

“Acquaintances,”

 

Lexa turned back, seeing Clarke look at her with a serious face.

 

“I can’t forgive you… _yet_ , but baby steps…” she breathed out like if she was holding her breath.

 

“So…acquaintances?”

 

Blue met green.

 

Lexa gave her a gentle smile, nodding.

 

_“Acquaintances.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing it right? Clarke is slowly acknowledging the fact that Lexa wants to change her name and image. In doing so, Clarke needs to get over the past and not let it affect her.
> 
> Costia appearance in the next chapter!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Wells fly to another city for their work.  
> Lexa sees Costia.  
> An accountant working as a cashier?  
> Lexa fangirls and then reality hits her.  
> Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Sorry I've disappeared without saying anything. I know updates were supposed to feel daily but I don't feel good still. So enjoy this chapter of +4,000 words, a gift to the ones who still haven't given up on this story. Starting next Monday, daily updates will continue :)

Clarke was gently stirred awake by a pair of strong yet gentle hands. She immediately jerked awake as a reflex, looking around desperately. Her hands were about to fix the sunglasses she would always wear when she was uncomfortable in a public place. It helped her relieve some anxiety that she has when she feels overwhelmed. She didn't really need to use them until now, that she is an airplane.

Before she could fix her glasses, the hands cupped her cheeks gently. She calmed down instantly when she realized that it was just Wells.

The writer instantly leaned back on her seat, letting out a deep breath in relief. "Jesus, Wells…" she breathed out, earning a light chuckle from her friend. "We are about to land soon, Clarke." He defended himself with a smile, finding humor in how she wakes up all of the time.

The writer simply huffed, mentally preparing herself. She's been feeling bad all day. It seems like she caught a cold when Fish all of a sudden dragged her into the backyard pool. Not a fun story when Clarke was the only one to end up wet. After that she kept being stubborn to actually drink medicine or to take a shower that day because she had a very important due line to meet.

"You should've listened to Octavia," her friend scolded, crossing his arms with a cocky look on his face. "In the end, you caught a cold."

Clarke shook her head, fixing her sunglasses for what felt like the tenth time within the span of three minutes. "It's nothing," she waved off as a no big deal, "I'll just drink medicine when we get back."

Wells only nodded, knowing that by the end of the day, Clarke is going to be whining and moaning for him to get medicine at the pharmacy.

He is never wrong when it comes to Clarke.

"You've been avoiding the topic for now…" Wells shrugged, trying to fight off his evil look, "But in the end, what's up with you and Lexa?"

Clarke groaned, mentally cursing at herself. They are in a plane. There is literally no escape from this one.

Like she literally escaped from her own house once to avoid the question.

Luckily a huge golden dog named Fish tackled her owner down and gave her a bunch of kisses.

"Nothing actually," she brushed off with a roll of her eyes. Why is everyone so damn interested her relationship with Lexa? "We decided to remain as acquaintances and I haven't seen her ever since." She explained with a bite to her tone of voice. She didn't really want to discuss about her high school life when she was already internally dying because she is in a god damn plane.

It has been two weeks since the last encounter they had. Acquaintances is what they left as and they have apparently been too busy doing their own thing to bump into each other miraculously again.

She can only wonder if she is being childish or not.

Clarke is the one that told Lexa that an apology won't damage or better the past and future. She took Lexa to hang out with her for a day to show her that the past doesn't affect her. Yet she is the one who sarcastically refused an apology from Lexa, a person regretting the past and trying to live a better life.

History is just going to repeat itself again. The only difference is that the roles have changed.

Lexa is now the one being abused by Clarke.

The writer looked out the window, seeing them over the city already. She closed her eyes, thankful that Wells decided not to press on the subject too much.

_Next time I see her, I'm going to properly accept her apology._

They landed in a few minutes, which Clarke posted on her Instagram a selfie of her and Wells. They took their luggage for the night, which was just small pack. They weren't going to stay here for long.

As a photographer, Wells was designated to take pictures of a festival.

As an artist, Clarke had to go to a convention today which included talking in multiple panels and having her own booth to run at the same time.

They both booked a hotel room for the night. They were going to check in there, go do their own respective jobs. Once Wells is finished with his assignment, he would then come over to the convention and help Clarke run the booth while she would be on pannels.

They took a rental car to the hotel and went in the room they booked. There was two separate beds and Clarke jumped immediately to the first one she reached. Wells could only roll his eyes, setting both of their chosen luggage by the big television they had.

He checked his watch, marking for only seven in the morning.

"The festival won't start until ten, so I'll help you set up your booth." Wells said, earning a small cheer from the blonde. Clarke was the only one who had to get ready. Wells was just wearing denim jeans and a grey hoodie. He would be able to change later.

Once she was ready, what apparently felt like ages to the poor photographer, they walked together to the convention center. It was only a fifteen minute walk from the hotel to the convention center, something Clarke was determined to cross without having a potential panic attack at the end of the day.

The convention would open at eleven and yet the line to enter was extremely long already. Some staff members were keeping the line in place and making sure it didn't block anyone from the main center.

Some people immediately recognized the magnificent Clarke Griffin, the mother of uprising webtoons. The convention wouldn't focus on her novels, but on the comics she has been making.

She waved at them enthusiastically, taking off her sunglasses. The act made them roar in cheer, calling out her name proudly. She threw kisses and waves as a staff member was leading them inside to set up her booth.

As soon as she made it inside, she gulped. She folded her sunglasses and tucked it into the collar of her shirt.

"You okay?" Wells asked cautiously, still being lead to the spot of the booth. Clarke simply nodded, letting out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. "The convention is bigger than any other I've been to…" she breathed out, just trying to wrap her mind over the fact.

"That means you are doing good, Clarke." Wells encouraged, earning the tiniest of smiles from the artist.

They arrived to the area where they were allowed to set up the booth. This time, their booth was one of the biggest since there was a huge drawing monitor for her to draw some fan requests and a huge television screen in front of the booth so everyone can see her progress. There was also going to be a printer in the back so she could print out her work and give it to the one who requested it.

It took them a while to set everything up. It was quite a hassle with all of the wiring but they managed to set it up perfectly. Wells had to leave her so he could do his job. He promised to come back as soon as possible so he could help out with the booth.

In the end Clarke sat at her chair, facing the drawing monitor. Her left hand twirled the stylus in her fingers. She calmed her breathing, reminding herself that it's going to be a good day.

Right?

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa had just gotten off her flight from London. She had a huge business deal to attend to and luckily it ended in her parent's law firm's favor. She felt happy for them, but at the same time she felt tired.

The only thing that was keeping her from dragging her feet was the convention she was going to.

Lexa is not a huge fan of what the convention has, but apparently the creator of her favorite webtoons, would be showing up for autographs, pictures, and even…fan requests!

She has never seen creator in real life. The creator goes by the name of “ _Sky_ ". The accountant only knows that the creator is a female due to the fact that at the end of one of her chapters, she wrote about how period cramps are the worst.

Despite being smart, she has never searched the creator up. She wanted it to be a surprise for her to experience personally.

In the brunette's mind, she had a relatively old woman doing the webtoons.

She found her luggage and immediately started to rush. The convention started in an hour and she still needed to get a rental car, check in the hotel she booked, get ready, and go to the convention. She was already internally groaning. The accountant knows that the line is already long–

"Lexa?"

She immediately froze in her footsteps, like if she had been caught stealing something. The voice sent goosebumps all over her body and she slowly turned, knowing who it was.

"Costia?"

Both girls looked at each other through the big crowd of people that were constantly moving in between them. Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

Her " _acquaintance's_ " words echoed throughout her brain, about how the person in front of her has cheated and lied in front of her face for years.

An apology won't help the future or the past after all.

So Lexa simply looked at her one more time before turning her back to her ex, looking forward. She pushed her luggage, walking away from the girl that took her heart and broke it into millions of pieces.

"Lexa–" but it was already too late.

The accountant disappeared out of her sight by blending into a crowd.

Lexa ended up getting her rental car, cursing as soon as she unlocked the trunk. A wave of emotions rushed through her and she didn't know what she was feeling.

_Sadness? Anger? Disgust?_

She opened the trunk, putting her luggage inside. The brunette took out her phone, seeing that her time was running out. She needed to move quick.

_But the world was going slow._

She shook her head, running her long fingers over her face. A deep breath was taken and she went inside the rental car, turning it on.

Today is a good day.

Meeting her favorite webtoon creator is still going to turn this frustrating day upside down.

So she checked in into her hotel room. The brunette immediately stripped off her suit from work and began to immediately take a shower. She felt pretty dirty from that long flight all the way to New York. In a record time of three minutes, she immediately hopped off the shower and began to dry her hair.

"Shit…shit!" Lexa exclaimed, straightening her hair. There was fifteen minutes left. She put on black jeans, some nice black shoes, and a white blouse. Lexa looked at herself in the mirror, doing her makeup. She took her phone, wallet, and keys, immediately rushing out the room.

A curse was heard, followed by the unlocking of her room.

Lexa stormed in back to her room, getting her badge/pass.

_How can she forget this?!_

She sprinted out the door once she made sure it was locked. The good thing was that the hotel was right around the corner to the convention. Even with this information in hand, she decided to sprint.

The line was already long and she cursed at herself for being so darn late even though there was no way in her power that she could make a plane go faster.

The brunette was feeling immediately jet lagged and regretted sprinting out her hotel room like that. She already feels like crap. It doesn't help that she bumped into Costia.

The thought of the name made the accountant shake her head.

No.

This day is about her happiness, not about her.

Today is about meeting Sky.

Or so she thought.

As soon as the doors opened, everyone stormed in. There was a zero policy for running so everyone was just super walking incredibly fast to the booths they wanted to get to first. Lexa didn't really mind since she only had one person she wanted to see. The rest were just going to be about the pannels that include the magnificent creator Sky.

She frowned at the sight that the webtoon creator's booth was already crowded with people. Lexa could only blame herself for getting there late.

She went on her tippie toes, trying to get a glimpse of her idol.

This person had made webtoons in which the main character was bisexual, lesbian, and even pansexual. There are gay relationships and even characters that are transgender. It truly sparks for the young children seeing her work to let them know it's okay to be different.

Lexa's gay heart was fluttering.

So she decided to slowly manuver her way through the crowd, trying to get closer to the booth. Her heart leaped with each step. She slowly made her way to the front and tripped, landing herself being pushed to the booth directly. A hiss escaped her lips, recovering from the push from the crowd.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too!" An excited voice captured her attention. She immediately looked at the person inside the booth and froze.

Clarke?

Clarke smiled brightly, shaking the little girl's hand that she was talking to. She signed her print of one webtoon she did and the girl left happily, eagerly jumping around her parents about how happy she was.

Clarke Griffin?

Green focused on how Clarke greeted the next person with the same enthusiasm. She had a chat with a teen boy while she was signing his poster that he had brought from home. Many people in the background were already shouting to take a picture but she laughed, warming the entire fan group.

"If I can't get to you for a picture, I'll gladly do them after my closing pannel!" She stated, earning cheers.

Clarke was helping her from the start. She was there for her since day one ever since she discovered those webtoons. Lexa was just an idiot from the start.

Blue met green, the artist immediately froze.

"Lexa?"

Lexa waved at her nervously, "You are Sky?"

Clarke nodded enthusiastically to her question, being handed a phone by her fan. She took a selfie with the fan and gave the photo back to him before thanking him for being a supportive follower.

"The one and only." She said proudly, crossing her arms. "Why?"

"I've been a fan of your webtoons since day one! I can't believe it right now!" She shouted through all of the noise. The convention center was now filled with people coming for many different booths.

Clarke quickly sold a poster print, walking to Lexa's direction. She offered her hand to Lexa, who looked at her with a confusing look. She took it and Clarke helped her inside the booth.

"Ms. Accountant," Clarke mocked, "Care to help me sell?"

"Mockery is not product of a strong mind."

Even though Lexa replied with those words, she officially made it inside the booth, already handling the small cashier they had. So that's how they spent nearly an hour doing the same thing. Clarke would sign objects brought by the fans and Lexa would be the cashier in case anyone wanted to buy prints.

It reminded the brunette of her first job. She worked at a local fast food festival as a cashier. Incredibly quick with her fingers and accurate with numbers without needing a calculator, she definitely became a favorite of her old boss.

 _How nostalgic…_ Lexa thought to herself.

She's a high, well known accountant and she ends up being cashier again?

Wells appeared, freezing at the sight of Lexa. "Hey," he greeted, trying to be nice for Clarke, "What are you doing here?"

"Lexa is a fanatic of Sky and didn't even know it was me," Clarke said cockily, earning a roll of eyes from green.

"Yeah…whatever…"  
  
Clarke looked at her watch, backing up from the main table.

"I have a pannel in five minutes. Take care, okay?" She told Wells, who nodded. He was determined to hold down the fort while she was away for a few minutes.

"You coming?" Clarke asked the brunette, getting an eager nod.

Clarke led her through the building, going to the pannel room. The doors were already closing, for all of the seats were already taken. Lexa cursed, stopping at her tracks. She froze as a hand took her wrist, still leading her inside.

"She's with me," Clarke told the staff member who was already cutting the line off. The staff member nodded, allowing both of them in. Lexa immediately felt out of place as cheers were erupted from the sight of Clarke.

"Sorry I'm late!" She waved at the cheering people, still leading up to the front of the pannel. The pannel consisted of other well known artists for webtoon designs and comics. They all chuckled, already expecting for her to come late. Lexa began to wonder if Clarke knew these famous people.

A staff organizer gave her a microphone as the pair made their way to the front. The artist checked if it was working and then brought it in front of her lips. "I'm sorry!" She apologized, earning another wave of applause.

"Stop taking the stage!" A woman who was also part of the main pannel scolded, earning a round of laughter from everyone. Lexa felt her face heat up, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

They made it to the front stage, Clarke letting go of the brunette's wrist. She motioned to sit down on her seat. Lexa first froze, but realized that Clarke was stubborn. She took the seat that was meant for her and another chair was instantly brought to for her to sit.

Once everyone in the audience was silent, a man that was sitting next to Clarke said into his microphone, "Should I bring my plus one or what? Last convention it was your assistant Emori, and last time we saw each other, you had Raven."

Laughter came out of the audience mixed with some cheers. Clarke chuckled, shrugging. "You know how my kids get…they are hard to handle."

"Raven is a tough kiddo for you, isn't she?" A woman sitting at the edge of the table added, earning laughter.

"Maybe should I send her to boarding school?" Clarke responded, earning a reaction. "Don't tell Rae!" She added, earning laughter.

"Don't mind her guys. Actually, she helped out as cashier for my booth and she wasn't able to make it inside to see the pannel," Clarke explained, looking around the room. "I felt bad so why not give her the first class seat?"

Everyone awed, making Lexa blush. "Let's get started then," a man next to Lexa said, "She's all red! We are going to kill her!"

Everyone laughed, even Clarke.

So the pannel started. Questions were asked about the work that they created first. Lexa could only see in awe as the artists would answer even the darkest questions positively.

Clarke was an expert at it though.

She would always make things fun and make the audience laugh. She wouldn't be afraid to say her opinion and would add on to things so it wouldn't leave the conversation in an awkward vibe.

Towards the end, people from the audience would line up to ask any question to the person they desired. 

Normally it went easy. There was some laughs at the most embarrassing questions. The next question nearly threw everyone off of their seats:

"What is your relationship with Lexa?"

Everyone cheered, wanting to have asked at the question. Green was immediately shocked by the question, but the response is what shocked her.

"We are friends actually,"

Green looked at blue, who was looking at the audience with a determined look on her face.

"Fish tackled her down at the park last month and that's how we met. Pretty crazy, am I right?" Everyone laughed, some cheering for Fish.

Lexa then flinched as Clarke put the microphone to her face, as if to elaborate into the lie.

She took Clarke's hand that was holding the microphone and brought it closer to her. "And then she gave a hello kitty bandaid. From that moment on, I knew she was the weirdest person I have ever met!" Chuckles were heard, some mentioning her love of crazy band aid designs.

"Well it seems like time is up!" The one sitting next to Clarke said, standing up. "Thanks for coming!"

Some people awed, wanting to stay for longer but everyone had booths to run.

Everyone was properly lead out, the artists hugging the other main members of the panel. Lexa shook hands with some of the greatest people that she began to question if she will ever wash her hands again.

"Bye!" Clarke waved at them as they left, leaving her and the brunette.

Lexa stood up, picking up Clarke's name tag.

"I forgive you, Lexa."

She dropped it, the name tag hitting the table.

Blue met green, unsure about what to say.

"Thank you, Clarke."

Clarke then sighed, "I wasn't lying about the friend part." The blonde stated, picking up the name tag that Lexa had accidentally dropped. She reached over to the table and picked up a permanent marker. She signed it, drawing her favorite character from her book series.

The writer handed it to the accountant.

"Come over any time you'd like to my house if you want to have tea or coffee. Fish misses you."

Lexa smirked at the thought of the huge dog. "Tell him I miss him too."

Laughter filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're disappointed about the Costia part...(I'm sorry). Don't worry, she will definitely appear more in the upcoming chapters and will change Clarke and Lexa's relationship. 
> 
> Also, they are friends but it will take further chapters in order for them to actually trust each other and for Lexa to be accepted fully by Clarke's group of friends. 
> 
> Like I said, I'm not feeling well so my drive for writing is extremely off. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for not giving up on this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two at the convention. Lexa has fun and Clarke is reminded of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the start of the daily chapters commence! I got one of my wisdom teeth pulled out so I apologize if there is a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. Feel free to comment some errors so I can fix it when I get better. Furthermore, please enjoy :)

"Get up sleepy head," a voice immediately made her grumble, hiding in her sanctuary of covers immediately. She groaned, feeling her head pounding. Stubborn as a mule, she refused to allow her friend to get medicine for her last night, thus leaving her in this grumpy state.

"No," she whined desperately, pulling the covers over her head when she saw Wells turn on the lights.

Even though she recieved a good night's sleep of more than eight hours, she still felt drained. Conventions with Clarke is a complicated love–hate relationship. She loves it because of the good time she spends showing her love with fans and hates it because it all makes her feel overwhelmed at the end of the day.

"I'll buy breakfast?" Wells asked, leaning towards the sleeping blonde. He was already up and dressed with a blue flannel shirt and some jeans to go with it. Clarke and Raven hate him for always being an early riser no matter what.

A groan was heard under the covers, only to reveal the person under them. A sleepy blonde with some incredibly crazy bed hair sat up, a tired yawn escaping her lips.

"You know I can't pass free food."

Wells chuckled, rolling his eyes. This is so Clarke behavior. He simply nodded, sitting down on his bed and picking up the remote. He turned on the television in order to watch the daily news while Clarke would prepare herself.

The blonde took a shower and got herself ready. It was six in the morning, a ridiculously early time to be waken up. The only reason why she wasn't complaining was because of the free food. There is nothing she loves in the world that compares to free food.

She decided to wear a t-shirt this time that had a print of her character of one of her webtoons. She covered her wrists with makeup, making sure it was all perfectly blended so it wouldn't be noticable. She let her hair loose, too sleepy to actually do something about her golden hair. The writer ended up just wearing simple jeans and her favorite pair of converse shoes.

"Can I pick the place?" Clarke pleaded, packing up the items she was going to be taking for the day in a drawstring backpack that she took for the convention yesterday. Wells nodded, turning off the television. He stood up from his spot and left the control under the television, not wanting to lose it. The photographer shook his head as he heard some cheers.

That's how they ended up at a small cafe/bookstore.

They found a seat, facing each other. When they ordered their food, Clarke immediately began to run her fingers through the spines of the books that were displayed to their side. Wells smiled as his friend took out one of her novels and took out a permanent marker out of her pocket. She began to sign her autograph inside the cover, drawing a small cartoon version of herself in a sleepy daze.

"Feeling better?" Wells asked her, seeing the blonde close the book and putting it back to its original spot. The waitress came in and handed them both coffee. Clarke thanked her quickly, returning her attention to her friend. "A little. I think I'll just sleep on the plane on the way home." The writer shook it off like if it was no big deal.

Wells took a sip of his coffee, setting the mug down. "If you feel worse by the end of the end of the day, tell me so we can get medicine before we leave."

The blonde nodded, blowing on her coffee gently before taking a small drink of the beverage.

Blue scanned the bookshelf that was by Wells's side.

"Can you pass me those books?" She pointed over his shoulder.

Wells turned around, seeing that the bookstore had the entire collection of her series so far. He nodded, taking all of the books and placing it by Clarke's side. While they were waiting for their food, Clarke began to sign the books and leave small little doodles.

The waitress came back with just simple scrambled eggs for Wells and left a huge tower of waffles to the blue eyed girl.

"Oh my God, how did I not realize sooner?" The older lady exclaimed, seeing that it was Clarke. The blonde waved at the waitress, giving her a cheeky smile. "My son is such a fan of your books! What are you doing here in New York, though?" She wondered, making Clarke close the book she recently finished signing.

"There is a convention a few blocks down that I'm in," Clarke explained simply, pointing backwards to her.

"Oh yeah that's right. My little boy was going to it but unfortunately his condition got worse. He's down at the local children's hospital," Clarke frowned at those words, looking at the table and then back to the lady.

"I'll pay him a visit after the convention. Is it the children's hospital twenty minutes away from the airport?" Wells smiled, looking down at the table while shaking his head.

Clarke really hates leaving people behind.

"Oh really? You don't have to. Just an autograph is enough," the older woman politely rejected, but Clarke shook her head. "No worries at all. Is the owner of the place okay with me signing the books?" She brought back her attention to the pile of books that were next to her.

"My husband and I own this cafe. Sign away!" She motioned for her to continue, leaving for them to eat.

Clarke immediately smirked at the small tower of waffles in front of her. She began to cut them, earning a laugh from Wells.

"What's so funny?"

Wells shook his head, "You are so selfless. Your fame has never wavered it."

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa took a sip of her coffee, looking at the news. This time she made sure to wake up early to make sure she gets in the line in time.

She smiled at yesterday's memories, remembering her reaction when she realized Clarke was Sky the entire time.

The accountant felt glad but not for herself. She felt happy for Clarke, who managed to put the past behind her and to move forward with such force. She knew that the blonde was trying to accept her slowly, even though Clarke accepted her apology and said that they are friends.

From the bullied one at school, to a name that everyone cheers.

Her smile and laugh are contagious. She moves the entire audience with it. The artist encourages for everyone to follow their dreams despite what others say. Lexa knows, for her mother was a doctor at the time. Apparently rumor had it that she was going to become a doctor like her mother despite the tendency of the girl to move to art.

By letting go of what everyone kept telling her, she became more successful than they ever could.

One glance at her watch and she went out to line up outside.

This time, the Woods was wearing comfortable clothes. A white hoodie and some black leggings were helping her with the still apparent jet lag she was feeling. This time she remembered to bring her badge in order to get in.

She walked out of her hotel in peace, lining up with the group of people that were here earlier. This time she was determined to explore the various booths and events they offered.

In an hour, they opened the doors but this time Lexa wasn't really much in a hurry. She took her time at each booth and what they have to offer. Within an hour, she already had a backpack full of goodies to take back home.

When she decided she was tired, she decided to check out how Clarke's booth was doing. Wells was managing the stand while two people sat inside the booth. Clarke was sitting down with her back facing the front of the booth. The second person was standing in front of her, looking through the camera.

She was being interviewed by a YouTuber.

Clarke crossed her legs, answering whatever questions were being given to her with enthusiasm. Wells was selling prints with a smile, throwing free shirts every once in a while.

Lexa patiently waited by the side, unsure to talk to Wells. He was only being nice for Clarke's sake. He had no intention of befriending the accountant at all but was at least willing to to at least prove herself a different person from seven years ago.

Her phone started to vibrate, making her roll her eyes. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was time to line up for the pannel. This time it was just going to be a Sky exclusive this time. She looked at Clarke one last time before she went to go line up for the pannel.

She found her way through the huge convention building and found the start of the line for the pannel. She sat down against the wall in the line along with the numerous amount of people already waiting with her. She began to scroll through Instagram, looking through the hastag of the name of the convention.

Many of them were fans taking selfies with Clarke as Sky. There was pictures from other events but then stopped when they saw a certain picture. She clicked on the picture, enlarging it.

It was a picture of her talking in the pannel from yesterday. The creators on the pannel were looking at the audience and Clarke was looking at her hopefully. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was to contribute to a lie.

The photo of her disappeared, replaced by a picture of a very grumpy cat. She smirked, answering the call.

"Anya?"

_"Lexa, did you meet Sky yet?? Is she cool?? How does she look like?"_

The accountant smiled, forgetting that Anya likes this one particular comic that's drawn by the magnificent Sky.

Lexa can't wait for her reaction.

"Hold up," she replied, putting her on hold. She sent the picture of her and Clarke at the pannel and sent it to her sister through Instagram. She put her off hold, lowering the volume already. She knew it was going to be–

_"Clarke is Sky?!?!?!"_

Lexa winced, even lowering the volume didn't help.

" _Oh my God, and she even let you sit next to her throughout the pannel?? I'm so envious!"_

The younger sister lightly chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. Anya is cold hearted until when it comes to her favorite comic.

They talked some more, which was just Lexa explaining how the convention is and what they have. They talked about each other's days and in the end, the doors were finally opening. She apologized to her sister, who desperately pleaded to get autographs from Clarke.

Once she hung up, she stood up fron her spot, groaning. Her bottom felt sore for sitting on the ground for almost two hours. She went inside, seeing that it was almost full already. She sat in the middle rows, not really minding. Once the seats were full, the doors closed.

At the front of the room was a black curtain and only had a small singular couch for Clarke to sit on. When she came out of from the curtains everyone clapped as she waved, looking at the entire room.

The artist let out a deep breath, feeling anxious.

"Well this is a lot of people…don't you think?"

The audience cheered for the comment.

 

 

* * *

 

Clarke parked the rental car in front of the children's hospital, letting out a sigh. She felt extremely drained and tired from all of that socializing.

_I sound like a god damn teenager…._

She fixed her hair, taking deep breaths. The blonde got out of the car, closing the door behind her as blue looked at the entire building. Clarke hates hospitals. Her mother probably still works in one and her father died in one. Yet she continues to visit various hospitals to visit young fans who have terminal diseases.

The blonde's hand went into her pocket, taking out a folded piece of napkin. There was a three digit number written on it. Once she memorized the numbers, she made her way inside the hospital.

The doors slid open automatically as she entered. She noticed the walls had some animals painted on it. Its a children's hospital after all. She looked at her watch, trying to calm herself down. It was six in the afternoon and the sky was already orange outside.

Blue prepared herself, going inside the elevator. She went up to the fourth floor, just guessing where the room was. Her guess was correct, since the numbers were close to her number. She repeated the number under her breath, looking both sides to the hall as the elevator doors closed behind her.

_"Dr. Griffin!"_

Clarke visibly flinched, freezing into her spot. She immediately turned around, her heart beating quickly at the name. An elderly man in a white coat rushed to the nurse who called out the name, making Clarke sigh.

The blonde began to catch her breath, her anxiety almost got the best of her. Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes going shut.

_For a moment she thought it was her mother._

"Ms. Griffin!" The owner of the cafe she was in this morning greeted her.

The blonde snapped back to reality, taking the lady's hand to shake. "Where is our little bud?"

So that's how the mother lead her down the hall, going up to a room. Clarke opened the door slowly, seeing a little boy laying down on his bed, reading her latest novel that she published.

He looked up, probably thinking it was his mother. He immediately jumped up on the bed, dropping the book. He squealed as the boy immediately jumped off the bed and ran to Clarke.

"Oh my God!" He couldn't believe it, hugging Clarke.

Clarke's heart warmed, greeting the boy.

That's how she spent two hours with the boy. They talked, they laughed, and Clarke drew whatever he wanted. They laughed around until his bedtime came and Clarke was given the honor to put him to sleep.

The artist sighed, content as she saw the sleeping boy. She slowly backed up, not wanting to wake the kid up. The blonde slowly got out of the room, seeing the boy's parents waiting outside.

"There is no way we can properly repay you," the father said, hugging the artist. Clarke smiled warmly at them, shaking her head. "I think it's the opposite. Your kid is one of the best people I have ever met."

The mother smiled at her, "If you ever come to New York again, you will always eat free with us."

Clarke left with a couple of more hugs. She began to walk back to the elevator. Her feet stopped when heard the parents go into the room.

She turned, slowly walking back to the room. Slowly approaching the room, blue looked through the small glass of the door that allowed to look inside.

Her mother properly covered the boy with a blanket, his father placing a gentle kiss on the kid's forehead.

She looked away, a frown coming to her face. Her eyes shut, forcing herself to move.

Clarke made it out of the hospital, getting into her rental car. One look to her watch and she hit her forehead against the steering wheel. She calmed her breathing and then drove back to the hotel.

She went into the room and saw Wells already packing up. The photographer instantly knew his friend wasn't feeling good.

"Did it go okay?"

Clarke nodded, a weak smile playing on her lips. "He's a very cute boy and full of energy. Now we can always eat at the cafe without paying,"

That's all what she gave, packing up already. They checked out of the hotel and returned the rental car. Luckily, the place where they got the rental car was right next to the airport so they didn't need to get a taxi or an Uber.

This time, Clarke stayed silent the entire flight and didn't fall asleep.

They made it back home at two in the morning. Wells took an Uber home and Clarke walked, not minding pushing her luggage.

She stopped in front of a bar, looking at the bright neon lights.

_Arkadia_

She walked in, seeing the door open despite the sign said that they were closed. Murphy was inside, mopping the floors and Emori was cleaning the bar counter.

"I'm sorry but we just closed," Emori said, being the only one to notice. She looked up, setting the clean glass with the others, smiling at who it was.

"Good thing I'm a regular," Clarke said, sitting on a stool in front of Emori.

Once Clarke was making enough money to pay to live by herself, she helped Emori and Murphy save up for them to open their own bar. Arkadia is slightly popular, especially with those goodly yet deadly drinks that Emori creates herself.

Emori stopped wiping the counter, looking at blue. "Somethin' happen?"

Clarke took a glass cup, "Make me forget today."

Emori said nothing, simply taking the glass cup and setting to work on preparing a drink.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, comments, errors, mistakes, are always appreciated !
> 
> See ya tomorrow with a new chapter that is actually going to further the plot


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes into a hiatus, and Lexa tries to make her feel better. In doing so, she discovers a shocking secret that will make her hate herself forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts immediately after the events from the previous chapter. From the next section on forwards is a few weeks time skip.

Clarke closed the door behind her, letting her pack drop to the floor. She paid no mind to it, simply looking around her big house. Fish woke up at the entrance and immediately ran to his owner. Blue shined as tears were now allowed to come out of hiding.

_She no longer needs to pretend like if she's alright._

The writer pressed her back against the door, sliding down to a sitting position. In a drunken state, she looked at her golden retriever lick her fingers. She looked up at the ceiling, the tears dripping down her pale cheeks.

She smiled at the thought of the boy with his happy family.

Just how much she missed being in that same spot. A father that would always put everything aside to make sure his only child would be okay. A mother that would always be the anchor to not make her act rash.

She would give up everything, absolutely everything she has created with her bare hands and name just to experience it one more time.

She would use it to tell her father that she loves him dearly. The blonde wanted to experience her mother running her fingers through her golden hair once more.

Clarke sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

 

* * *

 

_A couple of weeks later:_

 

"What? A hiatus?" Anya demanded, turning off her tablet. She let it drop to the table in front of her, clearly pissed at the news.

Her younger sister, Lexa, looked up from her bowl of cereal. She finished munching on the cereal that was in her mouth, "What happened?"

"Take a look for yourself," Anya scoffed, crossing her arms.

Lexa set her spoon down and reached for the tablet. She unlocked it, knowing that her sister uses the same password for nearly everything. As soon as she unlocked the device, she was greeted with an article released about how the magnificent Sky has claimed to halt all of her current work.

That included two tours, the three comics she was working on, and the webtoon she was wrapping up.

"She is even giving up the fan meets she had planned for this area! Its not even certain she will come back," Anya cursed with a disappointed frown on her face.

Lexa scrolled down the article, quickly reading through it.

Clarke is even putting a halt to her written novel series. Its not a fact yet, but it's a popular rumor that the article mentioned.

_Is this rising young adult leaving the world of her immensly loved creations?_

Lexa turned off the tablet, unsure of what to bring of it. Maybe the writer needed a break from everything. Lexa knows for a fact that despite only knowing her for a little bit of time, she never cancels fan meets. That's when the accountant knew that something was going on with Clarke.

"Maybe something personal happened?" The brunette guessed, shrugging. Its not like she is close to Clarke in the first place. They aren't in that kind of relationship where they tell one another what's going on with them.

"Hopefully. Imagine Sky not returning forever?" Anya couldn't help but bring what is the worst to be expected. Lexa took out her phone, looking at Clarke's Instagram. She hasn't posted anything regarding the issue despite all of the comments pleading for her to come back one day. That's when she went on google and began to search for the webtoons, freezing that there is an updated chapter.

Her thumb clicked on it, seeing that it was a picture of Clarke drawn in cartoon version. She was sitting under a tree with Fish drawn on her lap. The one page only had one line written under.

_Thank you all for your support. May we meet again!_

Lexa looked through the other comics and webtoons that she owned. All of them had that same picture as a recent and final chapter.

Was it really the end?

 

* * *

 

 

  
Clarke sat in front of the camera, taking a deep breath.

"Many of you have been wondering if the hiatus news is real or fake…" she started off, staring into the lens. Her fingers looked down at her wrists covered in makeup to cover the scars.

"I hate to inform all of you this but...it's real," she took another deep breath.

"There has come a moment in my life where I'm questioning what am I doing. Despite how much I've been having fun doing this kind of work for over the years, I'm starting to feel like there isn't a spark within me anymore…"

Clarke began to think of when she used to work with Murphy on three different part time jobs as soon as they dropped out of high school. The entire process it took her to get her name out there.

While being in the floor, blue glared at Costia walking away with so much anger, swearing that she will become greater than she ever will.

Her eyes began to get watery, but the tears didn't come out. "I know the news must be hard on some of you. It also hurts me to say it," she croaked out, looking down to the floor and back to the lens.

"I officially quit all of my current work. That will even include the series I was working on. The publishing company and I will discuss in order to decide about what will happen to the series."

She can already see the disappointed fans, some having spent years of dedication to her name.

"I don't know if this hiatus is only temporary or not. We can only hope it will just be temporary. I just gotta be honest with you and don't want to lie to all of my supporters."

Thoughts of her father popped out, telling her to pursue her dreams despite what her mother was encouraging her to be.

"This is a goodbye. May we meet again."

She stood up from her seat and turned off the camera, wiping her escaping tears. She took the camera off of the tripod and began to work on editing the film she had created into her computer.

She put it on YouTube, ready to upload it. Her fingers froze though, not knowing what to do.

Is this really what I want?

She turned off her screen, getting up from her seat. She just couldn't do it no matter how much she wanted to. It was currently a battle of mixed feelings inside of her mind and she didn't know what to do.

Blue looked at the portrait of her dad.

_"Help me."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa munched onto her sandwich, looking at a packet that one of her co-workers had given her. Green eyes scanned through the packet of documents, making sure the information was accurate.

"Seems good to me. Run it through editorial," Lexa handed back the packet to a lady, who thanked her before leaving. The Woods sat back on her chair, looking at the door close. She took another bite of her sandwich before throwing the now empty napkin into the trashcan. She turned on her computer, seeing that Google was now trending with Sky.

The accountant read the lastest articles about it. So far it's not official or not if the artist and writer, inspiration of many is officially going to quit. So far it's just a hiatus that she confirmed in Twitter but that was it. She disappeared from social media completely.

Her hands took her coffee up, eyes fixed on the screen. When she realized that she ran out of coffee, a tired sigh escaped her lips. The accountant then stood up from her seat, turning off the screen. She left her office to the break room, seeing her sister preparing tea for herself.

"Hey," her older sister noticed her, giving a small greeting. The brunette returned the greeting, walking up to the coffee machine. She cursed, seeing that there was a paper taped to the machine saying that it was currently out of service.

Her older sister chuckled, "That's why I'm making tea. Want some?" She offered to her little sister.

"Could've told me from the beginning…" Lexa muttered, which Anya pretended not to hear.

Once the tea was ready, both of them filled up their cups with a respectable amount of it. Lexa is not really a huge fan of tea but it is definitely going to keep her sane from the fact that the coffee maker was currently broken. They sat down at a small table, seeing the sports channel with the other co-workers in a small plasma television.

"How's work for you?" Lexa asked her sister, knowing that Anya only gets coffee when she's stressed. "This case that father handed to me is so stressful…" Anya replied with a groan, remembering about it.

The brunette laughed lightly, "Father wants the board to slowly accept you in order for you to take over the company. Solving this case in your favor would definitely earn you some points."

Anya gave a scowl, "Like if I want it in the first place."

Lexa chuckled at her sister's words, but then stopped when a co-worker took off the sports channel to go on YouTube. They went to trending, seeing that a familiar blonde is currently number one.

Thankfully, the person clicked onto the video. Lexa didn't even know the man was a fan of Clarke's.

The video started and both Lexa and Anya froze.

Clarke started speaking, claiming that the hiatus is in fact official.

Lexa only looked at the screen with a painful expression. What happened to her? Why is she quitting on the things that she love?

Why?

_What happened to you, Clarke?_

"May we meet again."

And with that, the video ended.

"It cannot end like this…" Anya grit out, seeing the YouTube video being changed to another one. "You can talk to her, right?"

Lexa was taken aback by her sister's words. "Huh?"

"Aren't you friends with her? What's going on with her?"

Lexa took a sip of her tea, unsure. They haven't talked in weeks ever since the convention. "We aren't real close…"

"Please?"

Lexa looked at her sister's and gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright..."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa knocked on the door to the huge house. She didn't even know what she was doing. She was still wearing her usual suit from work and had a box of doughnuts in hand. Yes, Clarke told her she was welcome to her home anytime but she was in hiatus with her work.

The door opened slightly, seeing Clarke in sunglasses despite being indoors. She eyed Lexa suspiciously. Blue immediately fixed onto the box of doughnuts. "I'll let you have one if you let me in?" Lexa offered, a smirk playing on her face. The blonde let out a whimper, seriously weighing her odds.

Lexa smiled as the door was opened for her to enter the home, getting a chuckle out of her. As soon as she stepped in, Clarke immediately took the box of doughnuts, heading to the kitchen. Fish barked at her, making the Woods crouch down to pet him.

"Did you miss me?" Lexa wondered to herself, rubbing Fish's stomach while he laid down on the ground like a good boy. When Lexa heard her name being called out, she stood back up.

She went to the kitchen, seeing Clarke sitting down at the dining room table, two plates having chocolate doughnuts. The blonde took off her sunglasses, resting them on the table uneasily.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, sitting down at the table across from Clarke.

The artist took a bite of her doughnut, chewing quite happily to herself. At the question that Lexa threw her, she quickly swallowed it to respond. "Just having a lazy day here and there. Fish dragged me into–"

"I mean," Lexa cut her off, "Are you feeling okay?"

Clarke was taken aback by what she meant.

Blue fixed on green, who instantly looked away from her. "I mean…last time we saw each other you were pretty happy and I saw the hiatus video you put…" Lexa stammered off.

"I was just wondering if you are okay."

The artist gulped, not knowing what to say. Lexa is worried about her?

_Lexa cares?_

That's why Lexa immediately left work according to the way she was dressed. She bought doughnuts and drove all the way to Clarke's house because she saw the hiatus video to make sure she was okay.

"I…" the artist didn't know what to say, looking down at her wrists. She immediately saw that they weren't covered in makeup, since she wasn't planning on going out in the first place. She put her hands under the table as a reflex, thinking back to her response.

"All honestly, I just don't know what I'm doing with my life," Clarke confessed, looking at the accountant. "I worked hard for seven years. _I_ worked my _ass_ off for seven years to get where I am. This is what I've always dreamt of from the start," she started venting off, seeing Lexa listening closely to her.

"But the more my name is out there, the more my anxiety kicks in. It keeps getting worse from time to time and every single time I'm in public…I have to put this mask on and it feels like the audience isn't seeing me, but Sky, this enthusiastic, strong person that never wavers.…" The blonde said, taking a bite from her doughnut.

The brunette only hummed, taking all of the information in. "Sure," she said, setting her doughnut down onto the plate. "Sky is strong and never wavers like you said. But I personally prefer Clarke."

Blue looked at green.

"Despite all of the horrible things that happened to you, you moved forward from all of it and even managed to forgive me. I've never seen such a hard-working person in my entire life who dedicates all of her time to the people she admires. Sure there are some things that bother you, but I personally prefer a person with scars, don't you think?"

Lexa looked at Clarke, who was now crying. The Woods immediately stood up, feeling like such an idiot for making her cry. She made her way to the writer, kneeling down to take her hands. Green immediately froze at the sight of scars covering her wrists.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, her eyes looking at both of her wrists now. They were covered in multiple linear scars.

_The horrible part was the left wrist, that had a huge scar trailing down._

Clarke sniffed, trying to control her crying to answer Lexa. What made her freeze was the fact that Lexa's eyes were watery, holding back the tears. "I did this…" the brunette came to realization with a blank expression. "I _caused_ this…"

Lexa felt her cheeks being cupped, making her look at those shiny blue eyes. "You didn't cause this, Lexa. Costia and the others did. You never took a part with them…" but no matter the words that Clarke gave wasn't enough. Green began to cry, sobbing.

"I was a stupid coward! I was too afraid to do anything for you back then and I was forced to look the other way while you did _this_!" She touched the wrists that held her up, sobbing.

"Who saved you, Clarke? You had no one and that's why you tend to help others but who saves you?"

Clarke stood up, making the other girl do the same.

Clarke hugged her tightly, crying.

"I forgive you Lexa...these scars are finally healed because of you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)  
> I really like reading comments so at least give me a hi if you have nothing to comment. The last chapter really bummed me out with the last comments I had. 
> 
> Anyways, this story is still doing daily updates so please subscribe to this story in order to get notifications when a new chapter is released. 
> 
> Thanks you guys for the 10,000 hits! I didn't think this story would be hitting off so well. It truly makes me happy how many people comment, bookmark, and leave hit/kudos.
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa hang out and have a talk about the future. Movie night with the delinquents and Lexa asks a favor from her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another daily chapter! 
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems forced or lacking emotion. I'm on some serious pain killers and I can't even focus straight right now.
> 
> Thank you for your comments! I didn't know the previous chapter had so much emotion to it. I was actually worried it was going to come out cold, with no emotion.
> 
> Edit: This chapter takes place a few days after the previous chapter

 

Clarke and Lexa entered the small coffee shop, giving their orders. Lexa ordered her usual black coffee, feeling deprived from it because the coffee machine didn't work at her job. Clarke opted for tea, not really in the mood for an energy booster.

They ordered separately, both of them too stubborn and wanting to pay for the drinks. In the end, both of them resulted to the agreement that they would pay for their respective drinks.

Clarke received her change, looking at the tip containers. There was four different colors: green, blue, red, and yellow. "Vote for your house…" the blonde read to herself, hearing Lexa taking her order. The writer didn't hesitate at all, dropping the coins into the Gryffindor container.

Lexa made her way to the artist with both of their drinks in hand, looking at Clarke put her tips inside of the Gryffindor container. "Stupidly brave?" Lexa taunted with a smirk, earning a playful hit from the shorter girl.

Lexa laughed, handing the tea to Clarke.

"I take it you aren't a Gryffindor?" Clarke asked with a raise of eyebrow. Lexa nodded, reaching into her pocket for the spare change that she had. She easily put it inside of the Ravenclaw container, pleased with her choice.

"Says the nerd," Clarke immediately countered at the discovery, pulling down her huge scarf wrapped around her neck to take a sip of her warm tea. Lexa scoffed, fixing her tie. She had just recently come out of work.

Both girls took a seat, facing each other. The table they were sitting at was right next to a window, allowing for them to see the view outside the shop.

Lexa couldn't contain it anymore. She started to laugh, trying to contain it desperately. Of course it was futile, as she was laughing at Clarke for no apparent reason.

"What now?" Clarke challenged, fixing her sunglasses despite being indoors.

Green looked at Clarke, who had a black long sleeved shirt and a white stripped scarf. Her hair was made into a messy bun and her sunglasses made her look…

"You look like a puppy," Lexa admitted, taking a sip of coffee carefully.

"I do not!"

"You do!"

Blue glared at green, who was desperately trying not to smile.

Clarke took a sip of tea with a salty look on her face. "Ridiculous…" she muttered.

The accountant set the coffee down, "So what's your plan going to be now?"

The blonde set her tea down, "I have some money saved up that will be enough to last me some years. My dad also left me a huge sum of money after passing that I haven't ever touched.." she thought about it, seriously thinking about it. "Besides, the online shop I have is still selling so that can provide a nice sort of income."

"What about a job? Are you planning to get a job?"

"I'm a high school drop out, Lexa. Who would hire me?"

Lexa's attention was captured. Clarke didn't move schools in the end? She dropped out instead?

"You dropped out?" Lexa asked, "I thought you switched schools. You had incredibly good grades and was third I believe for highest grade point average. Not to mention graduation was only a few months away…"

The artist shook her head, taking a drink of her tea. "I dropped out and left from home on the same day. Murphy let me sleep in the living room in his apartment as long as I paid rent. I took three part time jobs so I could get a small place to myself." It hurt the accountant internally at how nonchalant Clarke was saying it.

"What is Murphy up to anyways?" Lexa wondered, questioning what a person like him would've made of his life.

"He married Emori not long after they both dropped out and both have been working part time jobs. When I gathered enough money, I helped them pay the other half to a small bar they wanted to buy. I guess you can say I'm a shareholder,"

Lexa smiled at that. This girl was truly something.

"So you won't have to lift a finger even years after you die? Just how rich are you, Bill Gates?"

Clarke took out her phone, looking for something. She opened her bank account through an app and showed it to Lexa, who nearly dropped her coffee.  
  
"The internet wasn't lying…" Lexa gasped, seeing the numbers being torn away by her view as Clarke took back her phone.

She thought it was a rumour to see Clarke's name as one of the youngest richest people out there. No matter how much the lists change, she is always on it. "Not exactly Bill Gates but I certainly do stand out." Clarke said with a cheeky smile.

"Indeed…" Lexa muttered, taking a drink from her coffee. The numbers she saw on that bank account was truly something. Clarke can put an end to all of her work and she will still have money left over once she dies.

"Anyways about the job..." Lexa changed the topic, thinking about it. Clarke is right. Who would hire a person that doesn't even have a high school diploma? The only options the blonde has is to return to the part time jobs at restaurants. "Without a diploma is pretty rough…" the accountant murmured

"Are you sure you want to work? You have plenty to take care of yourself." Lexa offered a chance to allow the blonde to retreat.

The artist shook her head. "I need to take my mind off of what's currently going on." Clarke replied, unsure herself.

Lexa nodded.

"I'll try to find something for you."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke entered her home, moaning in pleasure as she entered into a warm environment. With winter approaching, the days are getting more cold. The blonde can't stand the cold, but does well in extremely hot temperatures.

She froze as she began to take off her scarf, seeing Raven crossing her arms with Fish sitting right next to the photographer.

The golden retriever gave a bark, seeing Raven crossing he arms, clearly unpleased.

"We made plans that we were going to hang out and have a movie marathon today!" The Latina accused, grumpy. "Where were you?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, mentally cursing at herself. Her friend is right. They made plans clearly earlier throughout the day in a group chat that the whole group is going to have a movie marathon at Clarke's. Its a cycle they follow where it's being held. Today was supposed to be Clarke's turn to host it.

The writer hung her scarf, taking off her boots. Once they were kept nicely aside, she walked in. She saw Monty and Octavia preparing the snacks for the movie marathon. Wells and Jasper were heard being in the basement.

"I'm so sorry," Clarke pleaded, giving the photographer a hug. The Latina tried her best to keep a stoic face, trying not to fall into the blonde's charms. "Whatever Griff…just help downstairs..."

Clarke smiled, nodding. She went to the basement, which half of it was turned into storage and the other half into a movie theater. Jasper was rolling down the white screen while Wells was plugging in the projector.

"So what's today's marathon?" The blonde asked, fixing the blankets set on the floor and making chairs out of makeshift pillows. "Harry Potter," Jasper said, dusting himself off. The boy then began to set the small tables with Clarke.

"Raven wanted to watch it and declared all of us into a rock paper scissors challenge. Of course we lost to the master," Jasper explained with a roll of eyes, earning a light laugh from both of them.

"Harry Potter is nice and all but it's seriously too long to marathon…" Wells said, positioning the projector to display on the white screen. It earned an agreement from the other two.

"Are you guys ready?" Monty entered the basement slowly. He had a huge pot of popcorn. He set it on the ground next to the makeshift seats. "Yeah just hold up…" Wells replied, connecting the DVD player. Once it was connected, the main menu of the first movie popped out.

Octavia first entered with a tray full of cinnamon rolls. It was a Blake specialty after all. Despite numerous times, the secret recipe will never be revealed. Everyone cheered, already smelling the strong food that the raven haired girl had prepared.

Raven appeared with a tray that contained bowls with different candy. "We ready to start this?" She asked, setting the food down.

Wells nodded, turning off the lights.

Everyone went to their spots. Raven and Octavia were obviously cuddling together. Clarke cuddled with Monty and Wells and Jasper sit alone. They start the movie, all of them eating something.

"What made you so late?" Monty asked, throwing some popcorn into his mouth. Raven snickered, "She made a new best friend that completely replaced us!" She accused with a dramatic tone. It made everyone laugh.

"Did not!" Clarke defended herself, hugging the bowl of Skittles. Monty took a handful from the bowl and threw one into his mouth. "Then why did you forget about movie marathon night?"

Octavia mused at Raven's counter. "Clarke? Forgetting movie night? That's a sin!"

Clarke shook her head, feeling guilty. Raven is right. The artist has been spending too much time with the accountant lately that she completely forgot about movie night, an event she ever forgets.

Luckily the sound of the basement door opened. "Sorry…did someone say movie night?" Emori demanded, earning a round of cheers. Murphy closed the door behind them, walking down the stairs behind his wife. "Sorry we came late. Arkadia is getting more customers by day."

"We just started. No worries," Wells offered, passing Emori the huge pot of popcorn.

Everyone began to watch the movie. Raven would occasionally throw a joke or two and Jasper would always have a complaint about the movie. It the end, no one would pay attention to the movies. Everyone would be in a conversation or if not busy eating something.

Halfway through the marathon, a yawn escaped the blonde's lips. She fell asleep with her head on Monty's lap. This time she dreamt of the Harry Potter world but without the boy.

She dreamt of a Ravenclaw giving away that usual smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The doors opened, two happy parents greeting their two daughters. "My Alexandria…you've grown.." Indra hugged her daughter, giving a firm squeeze. Lexa gave an anxious smile at the hug, having been too much absorbed into work to realize that the fire breathing dragon of the vice present is actually her mother.

When the accountant was let go and thought she was finally given freedom, she was wrong. Two big arms immediately pulled her into a hug. "Well indeed she is! She's my daughter after all! My daughter's are born with my tall height!" He exclaimed proudly, patting Lexa on the back.

Of course due to his tremendous amount of strength, it nearly knocked the accountant down.

Who came to save her was her older sister, Anya.

"Sadly, I took most of your strength, don't you think dad?" Anya said, shaking hands with her father. Gustus smiled, feeling his hand hand being squished by his eldest daughter.

"That's quite a firm handshake, don't you think?" He challenged, squeezing her daughter's hand back. Anya smiled, giving that usual Woods competitive look. "You may have gotten my strength but a person can never defeat the greatest!"

Anya looked at her father, fire in her eyes.

"But the next generation will always beat the previous!"

The door closed behind the family, both Indra and Lexa sighed at the sight. Both Gustus and Anya immediately left their sights, claiming they have an arm wrestle fight to determine who truly is the head of the Woods family.

"Last time they broke the table…" Indra muttered, remembering to last Thanksgiving, where they had the same situation. They arm wrestled on the wooden table they have in the backyard.

None of them won, for they broke the table.

In the end, nothing is scarier than her mother, who made them do intense labor work in her gardens until she bought a new table.

"So how have you been? Are you feeling better?" Indra asked her daughter, making their way to the dining room.

Lexa took a deep breath, giving a warm smile. "Slowly recovering, but it a start. No one can erase seven years out of their mind just like that," Lexa snapped her fingers, emphasizing her point.

Her her mother nodded, agreeing. "At least it's a start."

They went to the dining room, seeing Gustus and Anya have already taken their seats, facing each other.

They were arm wrestling.

"I sense your strength has decreased immensely," Anya grit out, obviously sweating. Despite that though, she kept that smirk on her face.

"Its best to let the fish tire itself out before putting it into the boat, don't you think?" Gustus bit back through clenched teeth, close to making her lose. Anya's knuckles were only a centimeter from touching the table.

"Isn't it better to allow the fish think it has won," Gustus's eyes widened as his daughter recovered quickly, flipping the tables. Now Anya was winning, the company owner's hand was so close to touch the table. "And then reel it when it least expects it?"

"Both of you stop that!" Indra scolded, "If you break this table, I pray that the lord above will have mercy on you, because I won't."

Both of them stopped, huffed while they raised their chins high in pride. None of them wanted to admit defeat.

They started to fix the table, preparing for dinner. The plates and utensils were set. Indra served the food and everyone went to eat.

Once they were finished, it was up to Indra and Lexa to wash the dishes. Gustus and Anya were in charge of cleaning and preparing the fire chimney.

Lexa and her mother began to wash dishes in silence.

"Is something troubling you, mom?" Lexa asked, drying the dish that was being handed to her by her mother.

"My Alexandria has sharp eyes like her mother," Indra sighed, being caught in the act. She started to rinse a plate, then scrubbing it clean with a sponge. "My secretary is leaving work because she's in her third month of pregnancy. Despite her always being such a hard worker, it is affecting her. She's been working for me for years. Its going to be difficult replacing her with someone that doesn't royally piss me off."

Lexa froze at the information.

"Mom, you remember that favor I did for you last summer? Where you told me not to tell Dad that is was _you_ who threw away his bear rug?"

Indra have a stern look to her daughter, knowing Lexa was up to something.

"Just name it."

Lexa clapped her hands together, a sweet and innocent smile playing on her face.

"Well you see…"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"You did _what_?!" Anya exclaimed, entering her sister's office.

Lexa took a drink of her coffee before setting it down in her desk. The accountant walked around her desk and sat back against it, crossing her arms. "Did what?"

"You sent Sky on a suicide mission to work for _mom_?! Have you lost your mind!" Anya ushered, not wanting to catch anyone's attention.

The brunette uncrossed her arms. "Its not a suicide mission," Lexa reminded her sister. "I think she'll be decent at it. Not good enough to please her but at the same time not bad enough to fire her." Lexa argued, not wavering on her choice.

So Lexa might have used a favor that her own mother owed her to get Clarke a high and respectable position in the law firm. It took some arguing and persuading but both the mother and daughter were able to come to an agreement. Clarke will come in for one day. If Indra doesn't like her, they will look for another person.

Lexa personally thinks that Clarke is the right person. The blonde is smart and quick. She'll be very good at following her mother's orders despite them being sometimes too excessive. Not to mention that Clarke is incredibly easy flowing with people so she won't annoy her mother.

Nice handwriting.

Excellent at typing.

Even if Clarke and Indra end up hating each other, the blonde is a pretty good actress.

"But this is mom for crying out loud!" Anya exclaimed, stomping her foot down, "She fired a god damn intern for looking at her the wrong way. Not to forget the fact that she fired him _after_ making sure he pissed his pants!"

Lexa realized her mistake. How can she send the puppy into war?

She felt so stupid.

"Help me get her back!" Lexa didn't even need to plead. Both of the sisters were already sprinting out of the office. They ran to the elevator but saw that it was crowded with people.

"Fuck it!" Anya cursed, turning around and rushing to the stairs. The sisters began to sprint up the steps to the seventh floor, where their parents worked at.

They made it to the seventh floor, all out of breath and sweaty. Everyone eyed them suspiciously, not knowing why they were behaving this way. They made their way to the big double doors of their mother's office, hearing their mother shout for them.

They both started to internally pray that Clarke was alive and didn't piss her pants. Lexa only hoped that she didn't give Clarke a panic attack.

They entered the office, seeing Indra with a big smile on her face.

"Lexa, why didn't you let us meet sooner? I love her so much!"

 [This is what Lexa sees:](http://i347.photobucket.com/albums/p471/arian_macias/IMG_20180627_135921_zpswxwrba11.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin all the way! Comment down your Harry Potter house :)
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, even if it is just to say hello. Please comment any errors so I can fix them. 
> 
> Also thank you for yesterday's comments! They really warmed my heart and helped me write this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day at work doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the tenth chapter! Its a little shorter than the others but I promise the next one will be longer, since it will definitely further the plot. 
> 
> Also, trigger warning!!!
> 
> Clarke has a flashback in this chapter where she gets bullied by Costia. 
> 
> For those people that didn't see the edit I made to the last chapter, I put a link of how Lexa imagines Clarke as a puppy. So please check it out! (I hope the link works properly)

The now secretary fixed her pencil skirt, not really used to wearing them in the first place. The writer was wearing a white blouse and heels to accompany it. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun with the help of Raven, the genius that prepared her outfit beforehand.

She immediately started to rub her face, feeling extreme tired from smiling all of the time. Her friend Lexa had given her an hour pep talk about her mother, the person she would be serving. In the blonde's eyes, she would see a ferocious, cold hearted person. In the end, a nice person came out.

It all had to do with her father.

Apparently the Woods family owes a lot to the man and Clarke still doesn't know why. She'll probably find out sooner or later according to the special treatment Indra keeps giving her.

It also doesn't help that at first, Indra challenged the artist to a chess match. Clarke didn't know why but decided to roll with it and agreed to play. Resulting in the writer's victory, the somewhat intimidating lawyer came to state that only one man could ever beat her with the strategy that Clarke had use to win.

That's when Indra discovered that Clarke was Jake's only child.

"And then she gave me a tour herself and introduced me to nearly every important person in this building." Clarke concluded, accepting the cup of water that Anya had given her.

"Who is your father?" Anya asked, handing another cup to her little sister. She filled another cup of water and took a sip herself.

"Jake Griffin," Lexa answered nonchalantly, "He was a cop, right?" The brunette turned to the artist for a confirmation.

Anya choked on her water, spitting everything out to Clarke. Luckily the Griffin was quick to move to the side to avoid getting wet.

"What happened?" the younger sister asked Anya, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked.

"Dad once told me about him," Anya realized, trying to recover from her coughing fit. "He did him a huge favor apparently when they were young…"

"A favor? Do you remember what favor it was?" Clarke asked, feeling her heart beat quickly.

Anya shook her head, making the other two sigh in disappoinment.

"It must've been huge if mother is kissing ass…." Anya muttered, taking another drink of water. Her sister hummed in agreement, also thinking about it.

"Clarke, did your dad mention it?" Lexa asked, seeing the blonde flinch.

"I don't remember," she tried quickly, as if a reflex. "I have forgotten all of it...."

The brunette could only look at Clarke in sympathy. _What did she force herself to do to move on?_

The clock gave a little small noise in the break room, marking the end of lunch. All of the workers began to make their way back to their assigned offices. "Well I'll pick you up when it's time to head home," Lexa offered to the artist, who nodded her head enthusiastically.

"If you need help, don't hesitate to call us." Lexa added, motioning towards her sister.

"I'm Anya, Lexa's older sister!" Anya immediately started to function, shaking Clarke's hand. The artist looked at her quizzically until Lexa walked to her side. "She's secretly a fan…" she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Its a pleasure to meet you! It would be an honor to count onto you." Clarke replied immediately, smiling.

The writer excused herself and began to walk out of their sights.

Lexa hit her older sister. "Stop drooling like that. You look like a teenager."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke sighed, sitting at her small desk in front of Indra's office. This is definitely going to be one of the longest days in her life.

She had nearly forgotten what it feels like to be working strictly under someone, following a huge set of rules to follow. She felt happy that Lexa has given her a job but she has mixed feelings about it. Indra keeps mentioning her father and she is still not emotionally stable to be following those type of conversations.

The blonde began to type away into her computer, writing up documents that Indra wanted to receive within the next five minutes. Its definitely a problem for the normal person, but for a person that types quickly for a living, it's quite easy.

She feels somewhat intimidated by the people around her. She appeared out of nowhere with a high position in the law firm and gained Indra's trust quite easily. They were definitely going to act weird around her. She can already hear the rumors in front of her.

 _It's high school all over again_.

"You can quit any time..." Clarke muttered under breath, typing up the last sentence. Once she clicked enter, the printer under her desk turned on. "You're of an equal status to the richest here…" she murmured, leaning down to take out the fresh, warm printed papers.

She's a millionaire working as a secretary. No big deal.

The blonde sighed, missing lunch time already. Her hands stapled the papers according to how Indra staples hers and put it inside a folder.

She closed the folder, getting up on her seat. The writer felt everyone's eyes on her as she made her way to the vice president's office.

The doors closed behind her, walking towards the intimidating lady. She handed the folder to her, who quickly thanked her. The lawyer opened the folder and gave a satisfied nod as she saw how the staples were in place.

"You are a quick learner, Griffin." The mother complimented, to which earned a small respective bow of head. "Would you mind telling me what university did you attend?"

Clarke froze at the question, unsure of what to answer.

_What will I say? I'm just a high school drop out._

"You're a shy one, Clarke." Indra signed the documents quickly, closing the folder. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later.…"

"Anyways, go to Titus's office and make him sign it. Tell him that it better be signed before we leave."

Clarke internally sighed in relief, feeling her heart beat like crazy.

She could imagine Indra flipping tables already once she finds out the truth about her education background.

Once she left to wait for the elevator, she saw a lady look at her strangely. "Aren't you the new secretary?" The lady asked, for which Clarke nodded.

"You are supposed to take the other elevator reserved to the Woods family only. They need punctuality so Indra always allows for her secretary to use it." The lady informed her, ushering her to the second elevator.

Clarke thanked her before going inside, seeing Lexa on the phone with someone.

Probably just a business call.

Lexa gave her a small wave as the writer entered the elevator. She moved to the side, looking at Clarke press a number. The doors closed in front of them, going down. Lexa quickly ended the call, not seeming important.

"Where are you heading?" Lexa asked curiously, eyeing the folder

"Titus's office," Clarke replied simply, holding up her folder up.

"Be careful. He can get you in trouble just by looking at him the wrong way. Call him by his first name only."

Blue met green, both of them sharing smiles.

The doors opened, "Duly noted."

Clarke skipped out of the elevator, waving to Lexa as the doors closed between them.

Once the account was out of her sight, Clarke walked to the man's office.

Once she poked her head in, she realized that he wasn't inside. She turned around and went to the small cubicles looking around for him.

"Titus," Clarke greeted, handing the man the folder. The big, bald man inspected her before taking the folder, scoffing. "Dr. Woods would like to have them by her desk before the work day ends, signed." Clarke informed him, about to take her leave.

"A mere secretary that doesn't know her place," he commented, making the blonde turn around. Blue met those cold eyes and began to have a serious case of deja vu.

"Did you forget where you are in the food chain?"

Clarke tensed at the words, feeling goosebumps all over her body.

 

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Clarke pulled herself up slowly, her weak hands pressing against the school bathroom's floor. It didn't matter because Ontari forced her to stand up. A cry of pain escaped her lips as her back hit the wall. The raven haired girl smirked at the sight, enjoying the look of Clarke in pain._

_Its all because she saw Costia sleeping with Finn._

_"You won't get away with this. I'll tell her what you really are!" Clarke dared, but Ontari slapped her. The blue eyes glared at the cheerleader's, ignoring Ontari._

_"Did you forget where you are in the food chain?" Costia sneered, forcing the blonde to look at her directly. "Who's going to listen to you anyways? You are nothing." She taunted to the young artist, a smile playing on her face._

_"You know what happens to people who intend to snitch?" Clarke looked at Costia, feeling Ontari hold her from behind, putting her into a head lock._

_The sound of a pocket knife being flipped open was heard._

_Blue eyes went wide, trying to struggle free but Ontari was too strong. The blade rested on the blonde's collarbone, slowly and deeply trailing down._

_Clarke's screams were muffled by a hand._

 

* * *

 

"I certainly know my place," Clarke smiled innocently, holding her hands behind her back. "I follow and serve whatever the vice president gives me."

"It feels like it is _you_ who forgot your place in the food chain."

The entire cubicles went silent, all of them turning to Clarke like if she had a death wish.

Titus grit his teeth, clearly taken away by the sudden show of defiance.

Clarke took a step closer him, "I am merely doing my job and telling you what my boss told me. How is that not knowing my place?" The blonde wondered to herself, looking at the floor.

"Yet here you are, claiming to be on top of the chain. So far as I see it, you are also supposed to follow her orders if I'm here, telling you what to do." The writer clapped her hands together, quirking her head.

"We are just two mice, at the bottom of the chain. The difference is that one mouse is acting like a lion…or thinks he's a lion?–"

Titus raised his hand and Clarke took a step closer, holding her chin up high.

She wasnt afraid. Not this time. It isn't going to be the same anymore. She has a voice that is not afraid to be used.

It never came.

Anya was in between them, holding Titus's wrist up.

"Titus, may I ask what you were about to do?" The lawyer asked sweetly, a smile on her face. The man paled, retrieving his wrist back. He huffed, adjusting his tie. "Showing that power is power. All employees are supposed to follow how our ranking system here goes."

Anya crossed her arms, motioning for him to follow her. "Then you won't be afraid to have a walk with me to the disciplinary department, right?" The heir of the Woods family asked innocently, pointing upstairs.

Titus gave a serious look to the blonde before leaving with Anya.

Clarke simply ignored everyone's eyes on her and began to walk outside of the cubicle area. Once she reached the elevator, she took a quick turn and chose to go up the stairs.

Once the door closed behind her, she collapsed to the floor, feeling the walls close in on her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa handed her mother the financial reports, who thanked her sincerely. "You seem in a happy mood," the brunette pointed out, sitting at the edge of her mother's desk. "I take it you like Clarke?"

Her mother nodded, looking through the documents that were given to her. She reached to the front of her desk and put on her reading glasses, making sure the numbers were correct. "That girl is truly something. The colors fly around her, just like her father."

The accountant crossed her arms, "What is your connection with Clarke's father, if I may ask?"

The doors immediately opened, revealing one of Lexa's right hands. The lady excused her for entering without knocking at all.

"Speak. What is it now?" Indra demanded, taking off her reading glasses.

The assistant was pale, sweating as well. "Titus nearly hit your secretary for speaking up–"

She didn't get to finish those words.

Both of the women stood up from their spots.

"Luckily Anya stopped him, so Clarke wasn't hit." The assistant informed them, following the women out of the office.

"Where are they now?" Lexa asked.

"Your sister and Titus are currently at the disciplinary department. She's filing a report on him." The assistant answered quickly, reaching the elevators.

"And Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"She disappeared after that." Indra entered the elevator, waiting on her daughter. Lexa shook her head, "I'll go look for Clarke. Check on the other two." She encouraged, sending her mother off. The brunette sent the assistant away, going down the fire escape stairs.

She continued to make her way down to the floor where Clarke was seen, but stopped at the sight of Clarke on the floor.

"Clarke!"

Lexa ran to the artist, freezing as Clarke was struggling to breathe. "Clarke?" Lexa tried to get her attention but it was useless.

Clarke was a crying mess, unable to control her breathing.

_Is she having….a panic attack?_

Lexa dropped to her knees, scooping up Clarke with one arm. The blonde sat up slowly but immediately clinged onto the accountant, trying to breathe.

The accountant took out her phone with the free hand, dialing her sister. "Anya, Clarke is having a panic attack and I don't know what to do! Call an ambulance right this instance!"

Lexa dropped her phone, seeing Clarke go unconscious. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment down any mistakes. I personally don't like a chapter with too many spelling/ grammar mistakes.
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment down your opinions to this story so far. Comment a simple hello if you have nothing to say.
> 
> So far, chapters will be daily still. If you want to know when they are released, please subscribe to the story in order to be notified when a chapter comes out. 
> 
> Question of the day: What country are you guys from?
> 
> I always post my chapters at night time but yet over night, all of the magic happens. No one really comments in the afternoon where I live or show an kind of activity at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds out why the Woods are indebted to the Griffins. Clarke has a serious problem with waffles and Lexa is determined to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for yesterday's comments!
> 
> Wow...my fellow readers are all over the place. It makes me glad my work betters the day of many people around the globe. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

Lexa and Indra both looked from afar, seeing Clarke from a window. The writer was still unconscious but the Woods decided to take this case very seriously. The daughter of the man they owe everything to is like this because of one of their employees.

"Jake and your father used to be long time best friends. They did everything together and always had each other's backs..." Indra started off, crossing her arms. "After high school, they went separate paths. One wanted to free people from wrongdoings of the law and the other wanted to enforce it. They were too busy with their careers to see each other again," Lexa looked at Clarke, eyes softening.

"When your father first created the law firm, he had no money. No matter how hard he tried, it couldn't happen," her mother frowned at the words, probably remembering those days. "They met again to see how they were doing over the years and Jake gave him his entire life savings. He trusted your father so much, that he gave him more than half of the money we grew off of,"

Lexa's eyes widened at the information. She looked at her mother, who was only reminiscing the past. "Without years of contact, that man Jake had faith and potential to his friend. They were truly brothers over the spiritual bond that they have." The vice president said gently, reminding Lexa of how she met Clarke.

Clarke could've left her out there in the rain, but she didn't. She could've punched Lexa or shout at her for giving her these scars. They were never friends from the start but somehow she manages to put the past aside to give Lexa a chance to prove herself.

Its all because Clarke has faith and potential in her. Just like Jake and Gustus.

"Technically, the Griffins own half of the company. If that girl asks for it, your father will give her half of the shares to the company without thinking twice. If Jake was there for your father when no one else was, so he will be there for Clarke."

Lexa took all of the information in, seeing how much her family is in debt to Jake. That's why Indra was all lovey dovey with Clarke.

"What do you think of Clarke personally? Without feeling in debt to her, what do you think?" Lexa asked her mother, wanting to know if Indra liking her friend is true or all an act.

Her mother smiled, her gentle gaze on the girl. "She's the spitting image of Jake, always vibrant and righteous. The difference is that no one stands up to her and isn't afraid to show her name. She probably got it from her mother," Indra shrugged, wondering. "Other than that, she is a sweet and gentle child."

"That poor soul….I could only imagine what she went through after he passed."

Lexa cringed internally, knowing exactly what she went through. She had front row seats to most of the events after all.

What interrupted them was a phone ringing. Indra immediately went to react, taking out her phone and answering the call. Lexa waited patiently for her mother to finish. Once Indra hung up, she sighed. "They are waiting for me back at the firm to decide what to do to Titus. That man has seriously went too far…" Indra muttered, putting her phone in her pocket. "Its a shame your father is currently out of the city."

Lexa nodded, giving her mother a hug. "You go ahead. I'll go wait on Clarke," the brunette informed the lawyer. The short haired woman agreed, giving a small smile. "I'll see you later."

Green saw her mother disappear by turning to a different hallway. Lexa sighed, feeling like shit. She feels completely guilty for today's events. Clarke told her she was sent off to see Titus. The accountant even gave advice to not get on his bad side. She should've known that Titus's behavior would've triggered her to think of something from the past. Lexa should've stopped her or offered to accompany the blonde.

Instead, she didn't. Now they are stuck in a hospital until the writer wakes up.

Lexa went inside the special VIP room, reserved only for the Woods family. They were currently in a private hospital, so it clearly shows off their title.

Clarke was sleeping on the bed, not hooked up to anything. The only thing that they hooked her up to was the IV. Lexa covered the sleeping blonde with a blanket, frowning. She turned and saw the television was turned on. The daily news were playing on a low volume, not trying to wake anyone up.

Lexa sent a puppy to meet the dragon with a simple good luck.

And they call her smart?

The accountant sat on a small couch next to the bed, texting her sister on the situation at hand.

 

 **Lexa:** _Clarke hasn't woken up yet. What about you? How are you handling?_

 

After seeing that there was no reply, the youngest of the Woods family decided that they were simply too busy deciding on what to do to Titus. She began to doze off until she felt her phone vibrate in her hands

 

 **Anya:** _Mom might murder Titus…should I call the police to pick up the body???_

 

A smile played on the brunette's lips. Her mom better. If not, her father will have a field day doing it for her. Especially how much he probably feels indebted to Clarke.

 

 **Lexa:** _If she ends up killing him, tell Mom to call me so I can hide the body_

 

She smirked as she received a string of laughing emojis as a reply. She turned off her phone, deciding to try to spend her time watching television until Clarke wakes up.

The accountant had the urge to call one of Clarke's friends over. They must have experience with this. Even though they'll blame her, she doesn't want Clarke to freak out again because she doesn't know where she is.

Clarke's phone was locked though. Lexa couldn't unlock it and the blonde had no one as her emergency contacts according to the hospital.

What interrupted her thoughts was a whimper.

The brunette immediately stood up, walking over towards the patient. Green eyes softened as Clarke's eyes began to open her eyes a little, already panicking at where she was.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa whispered, holding the blonde's hand. Clarke immediately tightened her grip onto the hand, her face slowly rubbing against it like a cat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just swam across the Pacific Ocean.…"

Lexa smiled at the response, "Just rest. Mom will give you the day off and tomorrow if you'd like," the brunette added.

Clarke said nothing in return, simply cuddling into the hand more.

"Are you cold? Want me to get you another blanket?" Lexa offered, but the blonde shook her head.

"Am I in a hospital?"

It took Lexa by surprise. "You didn't open your eyes fully yet and you already know where you are?"

"There's no one better than me to know if we are in a hospital…" Clarke muttered, opening her eyes fully. Those blue orbs met with green gems. "Besides, there's a needle inside of me," she added, motioning to her left arm.

"Well you caught me," Lexa moved a small stool next to the bed, making sure not to let go of Clarke's hand. It was apparently Clarke's source of heat. "We're in a private hospital in the Woods reservation room. You went through a panic attack. Do you know what may have triggered it?"

Clarke rubbed against her collarbone immediately as a reflex, slowly soothing it for some reason. Green noticed how she remained silent, not wanting to say.

The artist let go of her hand, slowly getting up to a sitting position. The blonde immediately took out the needle out of her with a hiss, throwing it to the floor. Lexa immediately searched at the bed table that they had right next to them. She took out a small first aid kit and took out a small bandaid.

Long fingers opened it, putting on the spot where the needle was supposed to be. "According to you, it shouldn't hurt no more."

Clarke smiled at the accountant. _So she remembers what I told her._

"I feel like a thousand bucks," she feigned, slowly getting off the bed. She tried to gather herself together, her weak legs wobbling.

"Do you have a pair of sunglasses?"

 

 

* * *

 

  
"Have you realized what you done?" Indra demanded to the bald headed man. She paced back and forth in front of him, clearly trying to control herself from beating up the man.

"Merely showing a worker how authority and power shape up this law firm?" He shot back, putting his hands behind his back. " _You_ clearly know about that, don't you Dr. Woods?"

Indra slammed her fist on the table next to her. "You raised a hand to one of your fellow co-workers! Yes, there must be a a pyramid of power but raising your hand to someone is absolutely shameful!"

Anya was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She wasn't happy with any of this but was questioning what on Earth did Clarke do to receive this treatment.

"What if she decided to make it public? What kind of image would be on our law firm?!" Indra scolded, but the man simply kept a straight face. He didn't regret any of it.

"We have the best lawyers here. We can silence her quickly! No one needs to know about this." Titus stated, acting like if it was no big of a deal.

"Do you not realize it yet? Its not only your actions, but who you did it to!" Indra shouted, clearly at her raging point. "Who is that girl anyways?" Titus asked, crossing his arms.

"Clarke Griffin, daughter of Jake Griffin, the man that funded this company at the beginning!"

Titus paled at the name, clearly not expecting it. "Even if you have the best lawyers, the law firm will be against you with everything we have. Not even my husband, a good friend of yours for years, will help you this time."

"May the heavens have mercy on you, because you are officially screwed."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"For the seventh time Lexa, I'm fine." Clarke groaned as Lexa helped her sit down onto the couch. The blonde took off her sunglasses, handing them back to the accountant. "There's no reason why you had to drive me home. I'm perfectly fine."

Lexa shook her head, helping Clarke lay down. "You got this job because of me and you fainted because I wasn't there for you. If it were up to me, the next sixth generations of my name will be forever serving you."

A chuckle escaped the blue eyes girl, "So dramatic."

"Just let me take care of you for the few hours left to this day," Lexa pleaded. It made the writer look at her phone, seeing that it was late afternoon already.

_How long as I out?_

An amused face went to the younger girl, seeing Lexa had her hands pressed together and a pleading look.

"Fine." Clarke accepted her fate.

The brunette smiled, looking down to Fish, who barked with her as a victory cry. "I'll get dinner then!" Lexa left before the blonde could even refuse.

The golden retriever followed the accountant happily, both of them making their way to the kitchen. Lexa opened the fridge, seeing that there was literally nothing inside. There was only energy drinks and a pack of beer with a sticky note on it.

Green gave a confused look, reading the words on the sticky note.

** _Raven's property!_ **

_Of course._

Clarke isn't much of a drinker anyways. The accountant knows it by experience.

There was a box of waffles besides that and lot of whipped cream. The brunette closed the fridge, checking the freezer to check if the artist had literally anything else to eat.

Lexa glared at three boxes of waffles.

"Waffles…" Lexa muttered, closing the freezer. She went back to the fridge and took out the already unfrozen box of waffles. The brunette closed the door, eyeing Fish. "Does your mom eat anything _else_ besides waffles?"

The golden retriever laid down, as if giving a ' _no_ '.

It began to make Lexa think how is this girl perfectly jumpy like a healthy adult if she only eats waffles.

She began to heat up four waffles in a toaster, waiting patiently with a salty look on her face. Personally, she's more of a pancake girl herself. _Waffles aren't bad either…_

Once they popped out, freshly warm, it scared both the brunette and the dog. Despite them both looking at the timer tick off, the pop up of waffles still startled them.

Lexa took out a plate after searching throughout the cupboards. The girl had a serious case of a sweet tooth as well. Lexa kept finding boxes of candy or chocolates.

"How is she even in shape?" Lexa wondered to herself, piling up the waffles. She found a tray and set the tower of waffles on it. She put a fork and a small bottle of syrup to the side. Lexa immediately rushed out to get the whipped cream, barely remembering it.

The accountant and Fish made their way back to Clarke, who was scrolling through Instagram with a serious look on her face. She turned the device off when she saw Lexa making their way towards her with a very satisfying amount of waffles and a can of whipped cream.

"I seriously love you," Clarke told her, giving heart eyes to the accountant.

The brunette scoffed, setting the train down on the coffee table. "You literally have nothing else for me to feed you…"

Clarke shook her head, opening her mouth. Taking the whipped cream can, she filled up her entire mouth with the sweet topping.

She gave a big white creamy cheeky smile to her friend, eating it happily.

_She's a child…_

"Please tell me you eat something else rather than waffles…" Lexa pleaded, sitting down next to the blonde on the couch. Clarke shook her head, finishing the whipped cream in her mouth. "I only eat takeout. That's probably why you saw nothing in the fridge," Claire answered nonchalantly, already cutting the tower if waffles into pieces.

Lexa's glare at the sweet waffles Clarke was eating intensified.

"Tomorrow, after work, I'm taking you grocery shopping," Lexa stated, crossing her arms. Clarke opened her mouth, about to refuse but Lexa cut her off. "No excuses!"

The blonde whimpered, accepting her defeat. She sadly filled her mouth up with a large amount of whipped cream. The writer motioned for Lexa to open her mouth wide. The accountant rolled her eyes but still did as instructed, feeling whipped cream enter her mouth.

"I forgot!" Clarke exclaimed, sitting up straight. It made the brunette get startled at the sudden exclamation.

"How am I supposed to get to work, if my car is already there?" The blonde demanded, cursing at herself. "Oh god…"

"I'll send someone to collect your car. But I'm picking you so you can't escape tomorrow."

Clarke groaned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Waffles or pancakes?
> 
> I person love them both in all honesty but if I had to eat only one forever, I would choose waffles. 
> 
> All comments are appreciated. If there are any errors, please message or comment down below. Reviews of any kind are accepted because I want to know what people think. If you have nothing to stay, just leave a hello :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets.... jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! Sorry there was no chapter at all yesterday. I took a personal day off and watched the Incredibles 2. It was so awesome! It was worth the wait....cries
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Clarke smiled, moving a pawn successfully into the other side of the chess board, "Checkmate."

Atom cursed, looking at the game board. The blonde was right, for his king piece was now officially trapped between a rook and a pawn that had recently turned into a queen.

"You are good at this," the management manager said, fixing back his pieces to their original spots. Clarke smiled, doing the same. "I've been raised by the best. What can I say?" The artist huffed, clearly proud of her victory.

The black haired boy let out a deep breath, seeing one of his secretaries come to him. He excused himself in order to talk to him about something minor. In a few seconds, the manager had his attention back to the writer.

It all started because Lexa stuck to her word about both of them driving to work. They arrived one hour earlier than what they were supposed to be. Not only that, but Lexa's mother had insisted to give her the day off that in the end, she showed up for nothing. She tried to leave but the security wouldn't allow her to go out unless she had Lexa by her side. Then the blonde remembered that they were supposed to go grocery shopping together after work.

But what was the puppy left to do inside of the building?

She decided to just spend her time in the rooftop, enjoying the view for a couple of minutes before she encountered Atom, head of management. They bonded over a Kit Kat that the man had and they both instantly became friends. Thus Clarke hanging around with him at his office.

"What else are you good at?" Atom rested his elbows on his desk, his dark green eyes looking at those soft blue ones.

Clarke thought about it, rubbing her chin "I'm good at drawing," she pointed out.

Atom's eyes widened, reaching down to his desk drawers. He took out a blank sheet of paper and placed it front of the secretary. "Draw me something," he said, "Draw me anything."

Clarke took the offered fountain pen, taking a small bottle of ink in her right hand. She instantly began to draw, her hand moving quickly. The man looked in amazement, trying to find out what she was drawing from an upside down perspective.

While the blonde began to draw, Atom took the chance in putting the chess board and pieces away into a drawer. Once he turned back, Clarke was already finished.

It was a very well detailed drawing of a garden of tulips. She capped the fountain pen and closed the container of ink, handing it back to the manager. The dark green eyed boy simply set it at the side, since he uses it all of the time. Clarke handed him the finished drawing, which his big hands gently accepted it.

His mouth opened in awe, his eyes scanning every detail to the finished drawing. "It's beautiful, Clarke." Atom complimented it, setting it down on his desk. He pressed a button to his work phone, calling for his assistant to come over.

Once a man came in, Atom handed it to him. "Please laminate this for me instantly," he ordered, the drawing being taken away from hands. "I'll keep it right here on my desk so I can see it every single day."

Both of them lightly chuckled, seeing the assistant leave to do his given assignment of the day. "I should've done a better job on it then," Clarke commented, feeling bad for rushing it. The man shook his head, waving her off. "Its better than the drawings I will ever make."

"What are _you_ good at?"

Atom hummed, spacing off. He was seriously thinking about it. He snapped his fingers, having found the answer. "I'm really good at origami flowers."

Clarke gasped, "Really?" She asked, smiling. "Hit me then!"

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa walked into the management floor, talking to some people about a certain case that was consuming most of their time. Lexa went to check on Clarke at her mother's office but apparently she was given the day off. She checked with the security guards at the ground floor, who said that they listened to her orders and didn't let her get out.

Now Lexa felt like somewhat of an asshole. She didn't know her mother was going to make Clarke take the day off. If she knew, she wouldn't tell the security personnel to keep Clarke within the building. Now the artist is probably somewhere inside of the building, bored out of her life.

When Lexa excused herself from the conversation, she turned to leave to head back to her floor. What made her feet freeze in place was that contagious laugh she will probably recognize for her entire lifetime.

The accountant turned, seeing Clarke inside of Atom's office. They were sitting next to each other, laughing about something. The manager then handed a bouquet of extremely well made tulips made out of blue and green construction paper. There were eight tulips with a cup holder serving as a vase.

Clarke took it, her eyes shining in awe. Her gentle fingers caressed the flowers as if they were real, giving Atom an appreciative smile.

Anya entered the floor, seeing her little sister with a serious face and staring off into space. The lawyer put a hand on her sister's shoulder, putting her back into reality. "You okay? Who are you going to murder?" Anya asked, looking around the floor and the co-workers. Lexa peeled her eyes away from the sight, shaking her head slowly. "Nothing. I just feel like this work day isn't going to end..."

Her older sister couldn't question her, for Lexa had began to make her way back to her floor. The lawyer stayed back, looking around and not finding anything unusual. She hurried back to her sister, barely catching the elevator.

"What's troubling you?" Anya asked, entering her arm as soon as the doors closed. Once they hit her arm, the doors immediately retracted, allowing for her to enter. Lexa shrugged, not really getting her mood really.

"Do you know Atom?" Lexa asked, seeing her sister shrug. "You mean the one from management?"

A nod came to the girl with green eyes, making the lawyer simply nod. "He's a nice guy. Very sweet and is practically gets along with anyone."

"What's your relationship with him?"

"Nothing too much. We are just two co-workers that get along."

Anya looked at her sister, who was simply staring off into space. The lawyer's phone began to ring, making her stop the elevator. She pressed the ground floor bottom, making the brunette growl at her. "One of our major clients right now just showed up." Was all the eldest daughter gave, making Lexa understand.

They continued to make their way down until the doors opened.

"Good luck!" Lexa offered, waving at her sister who was hurrying down to the lobby.

The elevator doors closed again, the accountant pressing a floor button. Once the elevator began to go back up, a sigh escaped her lips. She glanced quickly at her watch, seeing that it was no where near half of the work day.

Lexa knew it was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator doors opened, making Lexa step out. She glanced at her watch for what felt like the twentieth time of the day. Work was finally over and she would be able to go home. This time, the accountant had to pick up Clarke in order for both of them to go grocery shopping.

She knew exactly where the blonde would be.

Lexa doesn't know why she can't help but feel annoyed.

She made her way to Atom's office, being correct. Clarke and Atom were playing Mario Kart on a Nintendo switch, too excited to notice that it was already time to go to. They were pushing each other on purpose to throw one off the route. Both of them had happy yet competitive looks on their faces, wanting to win.

Lexa walked into the office, seeing that they were too focused on the game to even notice her. The accountant cleared her throat, knocking on the open door. Atom looked at her, freezing. Clarke cheered, having won the race. She immediately stopped, clearing her throat at the presence of Lexa.

"Ms. Woods," Atom cleared his throat, standing up. He set his small control down, fixing his tie. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lexa gave a fake smile, looking at Clarke. "Nothing much," she answered. "Its just that Clarke and I promised to hang out today. I should've known you two were busy."

Clarke set her controller down, picking up her makeshift vase of blue tulips. She gave Atom a hug before bidding him a goodbye.

Lexa said a quick goodbye to him too, the blonde and brunette leaving his office. Green looked at the vase of flowers that Clarke was smiling at. "I heard my mother gave you the day off. I'm terribly sorry you had to stay here the entire time." Lexa immediately apologized, just remembering why Clarke was here in the first place.

"It's fine Lex," Clarke" Lexa raised an eyebrow at the nickname but decided not to point it out. "I made a friend today!" She exclaimed, holding up a finger with her free hand. "I'm so proud of myself!"

Lexa simply nodded, seeing how happy the puppy was.

Once they made it out of the law firm, they went inside Lexa's car.

"Do you want us to drop by your house first so you can change?" Lexa offered, seeing how the blonde truly struggled with pencil skirts. Clarke nodded eagerly, wanting to get out of the heels and pencil skirts. They were seriously getting on her nerves despite it simply being her second day at work.

They drove in silence to Clarke's home. Fish immediately welcomed both of them, especially Lexa. The accountant would be tackled to kisses on the face as the writer could only laugh, hurrying up to her room to change.

She took ten minutes before coming out in black jeans and a white hoody that was already stained with many different colors of paint. "Fish!" Clarke exclaimed, seeing Lexa on the ground with Fish licking her face as usual. "How many times have I told you to leave Lexa alone?"

The golden retriever let out a whine, hopping off of the accountant. He laid down on on the wooden floor, eyeing Clarke.

Lexa laughed, sitting back up. "I'm getting used to it."

Clarke offered her hand, which was taken. Lexa stood up with a groan, dusting herself off. "Ready to go shopping?"

The blonde groaned, pushing her back playfully. "I should've let Fish continue…."

Both of them laughed, "Let's go!"

That's how they spent the car ride listening to pure music that Clarke had chosen. Lexa isn't one to really listen to music in her car but once Clarke got a hold of the aux cord, it was pure nonstop loud pop music.

Green glanced at the corner of her eye, seeing Clarke lip sync to a Britney Spears song dramatically, as if her life depended on it. Lexa's lips pursed, curving to a tiny smile as she focused back on the road.

_Just like a puppy._

They made it to the grocery store with Lexa being the chosen designated driver to push the cart. Clarke would be skipping, putting in pure junk food that would be taken out by the accountant with a roll of eyes.

The blonde got on the front of the cart, making Lexa slow down the pace. "I can't see, Clarke." She tried to reason with the writer but Clarke turned, still on the cart. The blonde gave her a childish smile.

Lexa sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get off. The accountant then used her strength to push the cart and the other groceries that they managed to get.

It was all of Lexa's doing. She would get food and other groceries that Clarke would pout to. "You do know that I have no idea how to cook, right?" Clarke asked Lexa seriously, seeing the accountant put in broccoli.

"Then starting today. I'll cook all of your meals today," Lexa stated, pushing the cart. "All you have to do is just heat it up in the microwave."

Blue looked at green. This time, the blonde didn't say anything.

It made Lexa question if she had said something wrong.

Once they paid for the groceries, Clarke could only look at the receipt with a shocked face. "One hundred dollars…" she muttered, looking at Lexa.

Lexa laughed, "Hopefully this food will last you a month. Its better than wasting one hundred dollars in a week."

Green laughed as she saw Clarke do her puppy pout. "You're a millionaire!" Lexa exclaimed, giving an accusing finger at Clarke. The brunette stopped pushing her cart, already reaching her car. "Why are you sulking over one hundred dollars?"

"This is how you _stay_ a millionaire," Clarke huffed crossing her arms. "And to think you are an accountant."

Lexa rolled her eyes with an amused smile on her face. She opened the trunk to her car, both of them putting the groceries in. Once they made their way back home, they took multiple trips putting the groceries in. Of course that meant that Lexa did all of the work.

By the time they were all settled in, it was already night time. Clarke would be napping with Fish on the couch while Lexa would make meals for her and putting them in containers so she can heat it up later. By the time she was finished, it was already eleven.

Lexa made pancakes with eggs and bacon. She made three different servings. One for her, one for Clarke , and one for Fish.  
The accountant set the plates down onto the dinner table, pleased with her creations.

The green eyed girl went to the living room, slowly waking up Clarke.

The blonde stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Lexa smiled as a yawned escaped the writer's lips. "Lex?"

"Dinner is ready," Lexa said, helping the artist sit up. Fish woke up to the movement, already smelling the delicious food that the accountant had prepared. He immediately rushed to the dining room.

"Dinner? You didn't have to," Clarke rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

Both girls walked to the dining table, where Fish was already eating his food on the floor. Clarke froze at the sight, tears welling up in her eyes.

 _It reminded her of her, who used to always make pancakes for her every single day_.  _Especially Lexa's warm smile, a perfect copy of her father's._

Clarke sat down on her seat, feeling Lexa's gaze on her. The accountant sat down with her too, cutting her pancakes.

Her hands started to shake slightly, slowly picking up her fork. Blue looked at the food in front of her, slowly cutting up the pancakes that were made for her. Clarke slowly put a piece into her mouth, tears flowing out.

_They taste like his pancakes too._

"Oh my God Clarke, are you okay?" Lexa noticed, setting down her eating utensils. "Did you not like them?"

_"Thank you."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy~ No regrets with this chapter at all. It was a little difficult to write the beggining portion of the chapter. I think I went through a serious case of writer's block. Anyways I forced myself to get through this chapter so let me know what you think.
> 
> If there are any errors of mistakes, please comment down below. Let me know what you guys think. Even if you have nothing to say, at least leave a hello :)
> 
> Question of the day: Who is your favorite superhero?
> 
> I don't really have a superhero but my all time favorite is Raven from the Teen Titans. If we are talking in the Marvel universe, then it's a tie between black widow or Iron man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets dragged in by certain journalist and her short yet fiery girlfriend to the water park. Wells isn't afraid to voice his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another day with a chapter! This is slightly longer than the rest by a couple of words but it doesn't really make a difference. How is the story coming out so far? Please tell me what you guys think of the story plot/development so far down in the comments.

Clarke frowned, looking at her Twitter. She had so many tweets by fans, pleading for her to come back. Many of them included pictures of her best moments, showing nothing but memories that were currently stabbing the artist. She switched over to Instagram, seeing the same thing. There was even a hastag to bring Sky back. Everyone would be posting their favorite characters that the blonde had created or their favorite books from her.

It was hurting Clarke.

The blonde misses entering her studio half office. She misses the way she would always enter with a smile on her face, knowing that it was time to please some of her fans. She misses going on a plane to make some crazy fan meet ups where they don't even understand the language she speaks.

A message made her phone vibrate.

 

 **Atom:** _Coffee today?_

 

The blonde smiled at the text message. It's been over a week since she had met the man and feels like he was one of her long lost friends. They became instantly attached and it made the writer happy.

She bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't be able to hang out with him today. She promised Raven and Octavia that they would go to the water park today. Despite it almost being winter, it's simply one of those days that's extremely hot. The weather was acting up like if it was already summer.

She clicked on the message and began to type out a reply.

 

 **Clarke:** _Sorry ={_  
**Clarke:** _Rain check?_

 

The writer sat up on her couch, Fish curled up and sleeping right next to her. She saw the three dots appear, seeing that Atom was typing.

 

 **Atom:** _Alright. Seems fine to me_  
**Atom:** _Just tell me a day when you are free :3_

 

A smile played on the Griffin's face.

She was about to type back a reply until another person messaged her.

It was Lexa.

 

 ** _Lex:_ ** _My sister may have discovered the best waffle place in town. Want to go together?_

 

She frowned. The waffle place sounded like a good idea but unfortunately if she does go with the accountant, Raven and Octavia will have her head for sure. Clarke has been getting close with both the manager and the accountant that she is starting to cancel multiple plans with her other friends. That's when Raven demanded a day with her, no excuses.

 

 **Clarke:** _I can't @_@…save me! Raven and Octavia are dragging me to the water park_

 

She sent the message, seeing Lexa reply to it instantly.

 

 **Lex:** _What's wrong with the water park?_

 **Clarke:** I'm not really big fan of the water

 

~~**Clarke:** _I'm not really big fan of the water_ ~~

 

The blonde erased the reply, biting her knuckle gently. Clarke knows how to swim and isn't afraid of the water. It's just that Costia and Finn once nearly drowned her in a pool, thus hating them ever since. She gets really angsty when it comes to pools or water parks. Just water in general.

 

 **Clarke:** _I'm going to get sun tanned! This beautiful skin is going to get ruined because of those two maniacs!_

_**Lex:** Want me to pick you up then? _

_**Lex:** We can escape to the waffle place_

 

Clarke whimpered at the offer. Lexa's offer didn't sound like a bad idea. If she gets waffles though, she won't be alive to see the next day. If she doesn't get waffles, Raven is going to push her into a pool and declare a water fight.

_Waffles do sound nice–_

"Honey, I'm home!" A voice entered the house, hearing the door open. Raven, Octavia, and Wells entered, all of them ready to go. Blue rolled her eyes, cursing. She should've taken Lexa's offer right away. Fish slowly got up, jumping off the couch in order to greet the three guests.

_At this rate they are not even guests. They just barge in her whenever they give a damn–_

"Who has you all lovey dovey?" Octavia asked, taking off her sunglasses. "Let me guess...Atom?" The reporter guessed with a snap of fingers. The writer's cheeks went red, clearing her throat.

"I was texting Lexa in fact." Clarke defended her blush, not really wanting to admit it was Atom. "I'm sorry but I had plans with her and don't feel like canceling..." She gave an excuse, eyeing nervously the raven haired girl. The Blake crossed her arms, pouting.

"No fair!" Octavia shot back, "We barely get to see you anymore because of your new job!"

"But if Clarke made plans with her first….maybe she should go with her…." Wells shrugged, not really sure of what to think about Lexa.

Octavia flipped off Wells, to which the photographer rolled his eyes at. Raven stood up from petting Fish, looking at the the three of them.  
  
"Why don't we just bring Lexa then?"

"Absolutely no way!" Wells made a cross with his arms.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Octavia rushed to kiss her girlfriend.

Both Clarke and Wells groaned, knowing that there was no way to change the couple's mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa continued to watch the Netflix original show, Altered Carbon. Her phone was resting on her lap, waiting for it to vibrate. Anya took her to a waffle place in the morning and Lexa now had wanted to take Clarke. Unfortunately the artist was busy. She had plans with her friends already to go to the water park.

She was also burning up inside her small apartment. There was no air conditioning and she was made to buy a small fan. Despite it being pointed directly to her face, she was still hot.

When her phone began to vibrate, she immediately flipped it over to see the screen. It was a video call request with ' _Puppy_ '. She was getting a video call from Clarke?

_I thought she was busy though?_

Lexa answered the call, holding the camera in front of her. She expected to see a blonde, but was instead greeted by Octavia.

"Octavia?"

"Lexa! Just the person I was looking for!" Octavia greeted enthusiastically, a big smile playing on her face. The reporter's hair was sort of messy and behind her, was Raven pinning down a puppy.

"Umm…what's going on with Clarke?" Lexa asked, slowly confused by the whole situation. Octavia turned around and looked at the Latina and Clarke wrestling each other on the floor. She turned back to face Lexa with no change in face. "Absolutely nothing!" The Blake waved off, making the accountant raise an eyebrow.

She was so confused.

"So Clarke over here really wants to go to the water park with you. Do you accept the invitation?"

Lexa tensed, unsure of what to say. She would go to the water park with Clarke and her other friends? It seems like they don't hate her as much according to the way Octavia was the one to actually invite her over.

_I'm her friend now. There's no harm in going with them….right?_

_Is this another chance to prove myself?_

"Do I really have a say in this?"

"Nope."

"Alright. I'll be there in twenty.…"

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa sighed, hugging her drawstring backpack tighter. They were currently in Octavia's car with Raven riding shotgun. According to them, the person who gets to sit shotgun has the rights to the aux cord. Lexa thought Clarke was something but Raven was incredibly something else.

The couple in the front would be singing loudly to whatever song came out with such a spirit. They knew the lyrics pretty well so they would just keep glancing at each other while singing to their lives content.

Clarke, Wells, and Lexa would be squished together in the back. Wells would take the seat by the driver's side, simply gazing out the window. His finger would tap his lap according to the beat of the music that would be played.

Clarke would be in the middle, a small smile on her face as they would be driving to the water park. She would hum the tune to the song, moving her head to the beat.

And Lexa would be on the other side, simply looking out the window.

Luckily to Lexa's torture, they were there in less than thirty minutes. It was packed, so it was difficult to find a proper parking spot. It made the reporter pull over in front of the park, "Alrighty kiddos, hop off." She said, pushing up her sunglasses. "I'll be back once I find a parking spot."

Lexa opened the car door, hopping off. She put on her drawstring backpack quickly, offering her hand to Clarke. She retracted it as she saw that Wells did the act first, making the artist take the photographer's hand. She closed the door, squinting at the sight of the entrance. It was so sunny that she couldn't see very well.

The accountant regretted not bringing her own pair of sunglasses.

Octavia drove away, trying to find a parking spot. Raven automatically hooked arms with Lexa much to her dismay.

"Let's go!" Raven exclaimed, pulling the poor accountant to go buy the wristbands. Wells and Clarke could only smile, seeing the poor girl being tortured by the Latina.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa laid back, her back pressing against a tree. A sigh escaped the accountant's lips. Her green eyes locked onto Raven and Wells, who were having a water fight inside of the huge pool that the park offered. Octavia would be sitting on an inflatable inner tube, cheering for her girlfriend's victory. Clarke would simply sit at the edge of the pool, her feet inside of the water.

"What am I doing here anyways…." Lexa muttered, questioning herself. She didn't really have a say in this at all. Raven had practically dragged her into every single big ride that even the group wouldn't even go to. Lexa is good at masking her emotions. That didn't mean she was fearless.

It's safe to say Lexa will throw up when she gets back home.

Clarke on the other hand hasn't gone in the water at all. She kept declining the rides despite how small some of them are. No one would even question her as well. They would simply accept the rejection and move on with their fun. Her feet barely going into the water is the most she has been associated to water.

The accountant crossed her arms, seeing the blonde give a tiny smile to the huge water fight going in front of her. Her face was sad but yet happy. Its as if Clarke wants to go inside the water but can't. "Does the puppy not know how to swim?" She wondered to herself, seriously looking at Clarke.

She remembers in high school, before all of the bullying happened, she had Clarke in the same physical education class as her. When they had to do the swimming unit, Clarke would be challenged by all of the fastest swimmers.

The blonde would beat every single one of them. There was even a rumor that Clarke turned down joining swimming as a sport.

 _Or was it because of the scars she covered up?_ Lexa thought she hit jackpot, standing up. She made her way to the couple of delinquents. She sat down next to Clarke, entering her feet into the somewhat cold water.

"The water doesn't bite, Clarke."

Blue met a smiling green, returning the gesture. "I beg to differ..." Clarke simply responded, looking at her friends have fun without her. The writer was wearing a plain yellow bikini that Raven had bought for her. She isn't really one for picking out her outfits. Its always Raven that has always bought her clothes.

Lexa fixed her small black shorts. She was wearing a black bikini but had a pair of small black shorts to go with it. The accountant left her six pack out for the eye of the public, which resulted in Raven poking at her abs for a while.

"My point still stands. The water is harmless," Lexa said, kicking her feet slowly into the water. "You can't drown here, especially with all of the lifeguards."

The puppy merely huffed, not believing it.

_Until you are caught off guard and being forced to fight for the sake of your survival._

She hears a splash right in front of her, making her stop spacing off. Clarke sees Lexa appear back to the surface of the water. This pool was for adults only. The lowest level at the pool is seven feet.

The writer freezes as a hand was being offered to her.

"Trust me, Clarke."

Green looked at blue, swearing her safety. Wells and Raven stop splashing from afar, seeing the interaction between the two.

Clarke slowly reaches for the brunette's hand, feeling the accountant give her a firm grip. "Jump when you are ready. I'll catch you," the accountant said slowly and gently, opening her other arm out.

Octavia took of her sunglasses, not believing it. "You think she'll do it?" She asked to the other two.

"Ten bucks she doesn't jump…" Wells whispered, not also believing it. Raven patted his shoulder distractingly, "Ten bucks she will…."

Clarke's heart began to speed up, her grip on Lexa's hand tightening. "And if I get scared?"

"I'll make sure this pool will get destroyed. Don't underestimate the power of the Woods, Clarke."

Lexa's eyes softened to the writer.

"I promise that you won't get hurt again, not like back then. Anyone or anything that dares to ruin my word will pay the price."

Clarke slowly began to move closer to the edge of the pool, her legs going deeper into her water. She immediately looked at Lexa and hugged her tightly, fully dropping into the water. Lexa struggled at first, but they remained on top of the surface, looking at each other.

"You did it champ!"

Clarke shivered, not really used to the water temperature at all.

_A puppy indeed._

Clarke let out an uneasy laugh, feeling her feet slowly kick under water. She looked at Lexa, who was staring at her with a proud smile on her face. "I did it…" she breathed out, a small smile showing on her face.

"I did it!"

The couple turned around, seeing Wells and the rest cheering for her. Lexa was about to let go of Clarke, but the blonde gripped onto her tighter. "I feel like I may drown Lex….please don't…."

"Alright.…" Lexa chuckled, accepting the puppy clinging onto her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wells glared at the sight, seeing Clarke and Lexa having fallen asleep on each other onto the couch. His hands turned into fists, gritting his teeth.

Octavia dragged Wells outside the house, crossing her arms.

"What? Clarke may have forgiven her but I won't!" He exclaimed, standing his ground. "I have seen the things her kind does! It's sick and disgusting!"

Raven came out of the house, sitting down on the porch. She frowned at the photographer's words, not knowing what to say.

"Lexa is a different person Wells," Octavia shot back. "We all have a right to change and be judged by our character. You saw how Lexa acts around Clarke now! She is a different person now!"

"Did time ever stop Clarke from hurting herself? You might forgive Lexa but that's because you haven't seen what she has done to Clarke!" Raven stood up, standing in between them. This could easily turn into a fight.

"Being told she was worthless, worse than trash! Being forced to be in pain just because of what? Because of what!? Because her dad died and she was afraid to show she was in pain?!"

"That's enough, Wells."

The three turned to see Clarke, a serious expression on her face.

"Lexa has never touched me or told me anything bad. You know that Wells." The blonde quickly got off the porch, walking towards her friends. "Yet she came to me and begged me for forgiveness. She has done nothing but offer both of us a chance to start again."

"And what if you are wrong? What if this is just a giant plot for one last time to hurt you again?"

"I personally will give out the consequences."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are still daily so subscribe to this story in order to be notified when a new chapter releases :)
> 
> Please comment down below any errors or mistakes that I have in this chapter. I personally hate fanfics like those so I tend to fix any mistakes. Comments are always appreciated. Please leave one below. If you have nothing to say, just drop a simple hello.
> 
> There is no question of the day today. This time it's the opposite! This time it's a Q&A! Ask me some questions below (nothing too personal) and I will answer to them :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Emori, and Murphy go to different companies to discuss business. A flashback is given of the past of where Clarke was beggining to get her career started. Clarke won't bow down to Cage and Lexa found her puppy's kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches~  
> Sorry I died on you guys. It has nothing to do about what you guys think of Atom. I'm more than okay with your opinions on it. I have just been a lazy piece of trash and not being committed to this fanfic. Updates will no longer be daily and instead will be every SATURDAY. Other than that, please forgive me with this +6,000 word chapter just for you!

The young lawyer grit her teeth, glaring at the cover of her favorite ongoing comic series so far. The artist behind it all was Sky, along with a few several authors in a joint project to create this comic that is loved by many. Now that Sky was in hiatus, the comic has been postponed for a little while. Normally, something like this will piss of the young lawyer and heir to a company, but after meeting Clarke, the true person behind Sky, she realizes how kind and open she is with her fellow fans.

That's why the rest of the production team respected her wishes of being on hitaus for a little while. They took in another artist to do the job for them despite them having a contract with the young and uprising Clarke already. They barely released one chapter and everything went into chaos from pure backlash of the fellow readers and fans. Anya didn't get a chance to read the comic herself. Lately work has been a pain in the butt for her, thus not knowing what was the entire commotion about.

That's why after work, she dragged her little sister, Lexa, over to the comic store. It took some bickering and arguing at first but eventually, the older sibling has total command over the youngest. That's how she dragged Lexa into the comic store. Well, _not_ really. Lexa immediately left to go get them coffee from a Starbucks down the small shopping plaza while her sister gets to buy the comic.

Light brown eyes began to immediately scan through the pages of the recently bought comic. Just one look at the cover and she knew it was already bad. It wasn't that the art was bad. In fact, the art was actually _well_ done. It's just the type of art style didn't match the theme of the comic and didn't even bear a resemblance towards Sky's way of drawing for that particular comic.

Lexa appeared back at her side, sipping onto the iced coffee that she ordered for herself. She ordered a second one, which was on the other hand. The accountant waited patiently for her sister to look through the comic. She knew she was about to blow up in _three…two…one…–_

"What is this shit?!" Anya exclaimed, closing the comic furiously. Even though she wanted to pretty much crumble it up and light it on fire, she still wants to know what happens next. The lawyer simply doesn't know if she'll be able to endure the art style enough to read it. Lexa widened her eyes slightly at the reaction. Yes, it was a reaction that completely belonged to her sister only but so far as she recalls, her sister loves the comic series. She was a little surprised to see her refuse it with just a simple look without reading it first.

"Ahn, just calm down for me." Lexa sighed, handing her older sister the other drink. "Here."

Her older sister took it and chugged it all. It made the accountant look at her in shock. Anya paid no mind to her and drank the entire thing in a few mere seconds, tossing it into a nearby trashcan successfully. Lexa waited patiently, eyeing her sister for the.…

_Brain freeze._

Anya immediately cursed, her palms crashing onto her head in pain. Lexa bickered, taking a small sip of her drink. She was having a somewhat stressful day at the law firm. Seeing her sister suffer this badly from a brain freeze definitely made her day. It probably lifted her spirits enough to be happy for a full week.

The accountant snatched the comic from her sister's hands, also curious about the tremendous commotion over this comic. It was all over the media. This backlash was worse than when the _Emoji Movie_ released a trailer. Lexa began to look at it, seeing the art. The art was beautiful, but it will never be close to matching the dark, action vibes this comic normally brings. She's not a comic reader herself but knows enough of what's going on through the community because of her fan girl sister, _Anya Woods_.

Lexa closed the book with one hand since the other was occupied with the drink she bought. She handed it back to her sister, who was barely recovering from that enormous pain of the brain freeze. She now understood the outrage of the fans. It wasn't even the fact that they wanted Sky back. It was simply because it _didn't_ work.

Th accountant only began to wonder if Clarke has seen this.

_What was her reaction to it? Was she angry, or sad? Did any of this even matter to her? It can't be…Clarke has deep passion for the numerous amount of projects she worked on equally. She has to feel something for this comic that tried to move on without her…right?_

"Imagine her other works…" Lexa muttered, thinking of the book series Clarke has yet to complete. The several other webtoons that she had created since day one. Lexa can't even begin to wonder of her own comic series she was working on by herself. Anya simply groaned at her little sister's comment. She didn't even want to think about it right now. She's still trying to get through the possible stroke she had by just looking at the new comic style.

"What now? This can't seriously be the end of her," Anya breathed out, walking over to an empty bench to sit on. Lexa followed suit, sitting right next to her sister. Lexa simply said nothing, not knowing the blonde fully yet to make a guess. That's what got her thinking.

The accountant barely knows anything about her. Yes, she knew Clarke when they were both in high school and everything but after that. Clarke is a master at changing around the given topic every single time. The blonde is an open book while hiding some pages on the other hand. Those seven years of her disappearance are completely classified, and she shows no sign of even letting people see a glimpse of the truth.

Lexa took a sip of her coffee, leaning back on the bench. Her bright green eyes looked up at the sky, wondering who was actually this mysterious puppy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Niylah, the young CEO of Triku Publishing Company, shook her head. Both Emori and Clarke looked at her in shock, while Murphy simply crossed his arms. The bar owner was secretly waiting for a catch behind all of this. That's why he didn't look surprised at all. Clarke was the first to recover out of the shocked pair. She cleared her throat, looking at her friend/boss.

"Seriously? Won't that be a breach to our agreed contract?" Clarke asked Niylah, who simply crossed her legs with a warm smile. The young CEO took a sip of her tea, putting it back on the meeting table where they were discussing about the series Clarke was working with them. That's why the Skaikru trio, which fans have named, went to their biggest concern.

After Clarke was slowly becoming known for her webtoons, she became a small writer on a website for free writing. She made a name for herself, for which the Triku Publishing Company noticed first. It was Niylah's father, who was the CEO at that time, who offered her a chance to spread her literature with millions of more fans. After signing a contract with him, it was the uprise of her name and career. After that, she has released many books with them.

Now that they are coming here to determine fees of Clarke breaching the contract, Niylah said that it was okay and nothing to worry about.

"You signed a contract with my _father_ , not with me." Niylah brought up her first point by showing her pointer finger to the confused trio. "Secondly, pretty much everyone has heard what happened to the comic that tried to move on from Sky. I'm afraid if you pass it on to a different author that you trust, it won't end well for them and for us..." Niylah explained, now holding up two fingers.

The CEO had a point. Clarke was planning to leave the rest of the series to Niylah to finish it. Unfortunately, Niylah has a taste for tradegy. She's afraid she'll kill off half of the main characters to the story before the series ends. That's why she prefers to simply read literature instead, not create it.

"However I have conditions," Niylah looked at the trio with a serious face. "If you are planning on quitting this forever, then at least publicly announce so and write an epilogue of how the story ends. It's the least you can do your fans…" Murphy nodded, seeing that it was a reasonable thing if Clarke was planning on quitting everything. It wouldn't be fair to the fans if she suddenly stopped, announcing that it's the end of her series.

"If you don't plan to quit, then at least promise me you'll come back. I don't care if I'm eighty and have grandkids, you must come back and show the new generations your power."

Blue looked at her friend with an emotional look. Her friend smiled, standing up. The three guests did the same. Clarke shook hands with Niylah but pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much," Clarke murmured, blinking back tears. Her friend graciously nodded, enjoying the hug.

"Come back for us anytime. You'll always be welcome here no matter what."

They said their goodbyes, promising a meet up for coffee when they have spare time. After Niylah bid the married couple a farewell as well, the trio went out of the meeting room. Clarke let out a sigh while Emori clapped her hands in success. Murphy simply huffed, a smirk playing on his face. "I still remember the day I took a bus with you to meet her dad…" Murphy recalled, smiling at the memories. They headed to an elevator, "Now I drove you here to say goodbye to this company after years of them helping you…"

Clarke nodded, also remembering that moment. A letter was delivered to Murphy's small, run down apartment. The bar owner and Emori had recently got married at the age of twenty two, and Clarke had started her small appearance when it came to free writing her stories. An envelope was personally delivered by one of Niylah's father's secretary. It was an invitation to meet up at the publishing company, saying that he was intrested in her work.

That's when Murphy took Clarke on a bus ride to the publishing company, not affording a car. Clarke was unsure about it and at one time wanted to call it quits before entering the huge building in front of them. That's when Murphy encouraged her to see at least what hey had to offer.

_This can be the turning point of your life, Clarke!_

And how right he was after that. That's when she grew in fame, her first published novel with them had millions of purchases. That's when Clarke had enough money to move the three into a better apartment and bought a car for the married couple to express her gratitude. The rest is history as some would say.

Once they got into Murphy's car, the man simply said, "Let's hope the others are kind about this…."

 

 

* * *

 

  **Flashback:::**

 

"The sink is leaking _again_ …." Emori stated with a roll of her eyes. Murphy, who was laying down in the couch, let out a frustrated groan followed by a loud curse. It's the third time of this month where they had the same problem with the leaking sink. It isn't just the sink that is having problems. There is literally more than a _dozen_ things wrong with the apartment they bought that needs fixing.

The boy sat up with a tired sigh. He worked overtime at the night shift of his job to earn a few bucks more. Unfortunately that's the only thing they can do as high school drop outs. "Fine…I'll go take a look at it…" he said with a yawn. He stood up, walking by his now wife of a few weeks who just came out of the shower. Emori simply sat on the couch, trying to dry her hair with the towel she had in hand.

Murphy entered the kitchen, opening the small cabinets under the small ktichen sink to see that it was indeed leaking a lot. It seems like the small piece of tape that he put beforehand didn't work at fully covering the leak and now he has to put more in. The boy sighed, scratching his hair. He tied his hair back into a tiny ponytail before looking around the apartment for tape or glue of any sorts.

The main door was heard rumbling a little bit followed by the sound of keys jingling. The lock opened, allowing Clarke to enter. The blonde sighed as she entered through the doorway, stopping to notice that the doorknob was incredibly loose. She frowned at the sight, closing the door anyways besides their apparent problem. "Murphy, the doorknob is broken!" She shouted as she began to take off her shoes, feeling tired of the shift she just went through. It doesn't help that in an hour she has to go to her second part time job now.

"Yeah, we know…." Emori mumbled, looking at the television in front of her, "Just like the kitchen sink doesn't work, the water heater, and the hole in the hall…"

At the words, Clarke barely remembered the hole in the hall. She avoided the tiny hole in the floor successfully after learning the hard way a couple times. Clarke simply said nothing, dropping her things right next to the couch. She has a tiny corner with a pile of belongings. She lives in the living room after all.

She gave a small greeting to Emori who returned it quickly, too engrossed into the small television that they had. Clarke began to undo her ponytail, about to hop into the shower. She was already dreading it because the hot water wasn't working at all. Sadly she prefers to shower in cold water than to rather be smelling like a greasy kitchen.

She quickly stopped by the tiny kitchen that truly only fits one person; _two_ at maximum. She eyed as Murphy bumped his head on the sink while trying to get out, cursing loudly while rubbing his head. He turned back to see Clarke, who was looking at him with a disapproving look. "You know," the blonde crossed her arms, "Duct tape and super glue aren't going to save your day _all_ of the time."

Murphy chuckled, putting the duct tape and super glue on the Kitchen counter. "This hack will forever be fail proof, Blondie," he defended himself, motioning to the perfectly duct tape metal pipe with super glue on the sides to make sure it doesn't leak. Clarke sighed, a tired smile on her face. "I'm telling you. If you'd simply go to the hardware store with me, I can fix this without a problem. As a matter of fact, I'll even pay for everything."

The long haired boy simply scoffed, slightly offended that his friend didn't believe in the duct tape and super glue method.

"Why can't you go yourself then if you claim you can fix it?" He countered, closing the small cabinet.

"Because I can't carry all of the things I'm going to buy," Clarke replied weakly, "You claim to have big guns yet you never use them."

Knowing she won the argument, she quickly took a shower in less than ten minutes. It was unbearable to be dealing with such cold water but Clarke hadn't gotten to take one in two days because she was too busy working overtime for all of the three jobs that she has. Once she came out, she saw Murphy and Emori clearly bickering about the hole in the hall. Apparently Emori had accidentally stepped on it and made the hole bigger.

Clarke was about to enter as well to stop them from possibly breaking another thing until there was a knock on the door. Everyone went dead silent, not knowing who it was. " _Did anyone invite someone over today?"_ Murphy mouthed to both girls, who shook their heads in sync.

 _"Go check, idiot."_ Emori mouthed back, making both Murphy and Clarke roll their eyes. Murphy cleared his throat quietly, walking silently on the creeky old wooden floors. He looked through the small hole, seeing that it was a man in a suit. He slowly unlocked the door, opening it slightly. "May I help you?" He asked unsurely, quite confused by all of this.

The man tightened his tie, clearing his throat. He glanced at the big yellow envelope in his hand, checking the address. Once he made sure he was in the correct address, he looked back at the young man. "Yes, actually…I'm looking for a person named Clarke Griffin?" He asked politely, confused that a man answered the door instead of the person he was meant to look for. He clearly doesn't know about the other two tenants in the apartment.

Emori looked at Clarke, who could only shrug. The blonde could only cringe at the last name. She avoids it whenever she can. Murphy closed the door slightly, turning back to Clarke. If she didn't want to see him, he'll send the man out. Clarke went to the door, opening it all the way. "You were looking for me?"

The secretary looked at the yellow envelope again. "Good afternoon, Ms. Griffin. I was sent here by Triku Publishing, do you know what it is?" He greeted her politely, trying not to look too much into the run down apartment. Clarke nodded slowly, sort of knowing who they are. "You're that publishing company that has _Lightning King_?" Clarke asked, unsure of her answer. The man nodded, handing her the yellow envelope.

"Mr. Matthews would like to have a meeting with you anytime this week," he explained, making Clarke gape at him. "He is offering to turn your _Lives Without You_ into a novel. The details are in this envelope provided. If you have an interest in it, please stop by our main building." And with that the man left, trying not to fall literally anywhere else outside the run down apartment.

Clarke simply closed the door, her eyes fixed on the big envelope in her hands. Murphy and Emori remained quiet, wanting to know what it is as well. "What's Triku Publishing?" Emori asked first, breaking the silence. Clarke immediately sat down on the floor in the living room, the married couple follow suit.

"It's this…." Clarke stammered, her heart beating like crazy. "It's this big publishing company for books…" she tried to explain, her fingers too shaky to open it. Murphy snatched it from her hands, opening it himself. He handed it back to the blonde, who gave him a shy look. Clarke dumped the contents of the folder on the floor. It was a bunch of papers and a business card.

She immediately picked up the stack of papers, reading it quickly yet carefully to not miss a single word. Emori picked up the card, trying to pronounce a word on it. Her husband looked over her shoulder and sounded it out for her. "What is it?" Murphy finally turned to Clarke, curiosity peaking the couple.

The girl lowered the papers down, shock written all over her face. "You know the stories I write online?" She asked the couple. Murphy shrugged since he's always busy working at the bar. Emori nodded though with a scowl, "You mean those old receipts you write on and then make me accompany you to the library?" Emori gave a distasteful look at the blonde.

Clarke let out a nervous laugh, "Well anyways…the company read my top story online and they want to turn it into a book." She said with a frown. Emori clapped her hands in delight while Murphy gave a small cheer for her. The couple looked at her sad expression and frowned. "Isn't this amazing?" Emori asked first, trying to hype up her friend. Clarke simply stared at the papers, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know…what if it's just a scam to make money off of me? I also doubt the tradegy of my love story is going to make anyone like it…" Clarke didn't understand, still in shock by all of this.

Murphy hit Clarke on top of the head with the envelope, thus barely making her feel anything. "You never know, Clarke. Why don't you check these guys out and see if it's a scam or not? There's no harm in checking…." Murphy encouraged her, knowing that her little pieces of poetry even move his heart. He picked up the business card, "Look, you don't work tomorrow right? I'll ask for the day off to check these guys out with yopu. I'll tell you if it's a scam or not."

That's how the next day, Murphy took a very hesitant blonde to the nearest bus station to get a ride downtown. The main building was in the center of the city. Clarke doesn't know the area at all, only going there in a few school field trips when she was a kid. Now Murphy is looking at the business card, trying to determine where it was.

Clarke sighed, looking down at her flannel shirt hesitantly. These were the only clothes that weren't dirty. She had her hair in a ponytail and some black jeans. Murphy was simply wearing a black hoody with denim jeans. They stopped at the big building, gaping at how big it was.

"I don't know about this Murphy…" she murmured shyly. Her anxiety was trying to get the best of her and she was actually falling deep into it. The boy wrapped an arm around the blonde, "Don't be such a _whimp_!" He tried to encourage her but failed miserably as Clarke was trying her best not to cry.

_Sure, let the troublemaker make Clarke feel better!_

"Here, I'll tell you what," Murphy tried again, "If these guys are nothing but douchebags, I'll beat them up. I already went to jail blondey, this is a piece of cake." He explained, seeing Clarke smile. He wouldn't do such a thing.

"If you hear these guys out, we'll go to Home Depot to buy the things you need to fix the sink and everything else in the house, understood? And I'll carry it all back." Clarke smirked, motioning for them to enter.

The doors opened automatically as they stepped in, "This can be the turning point of your life, Clarke!"

 

 

* * *

 

**Present::**

 

They drove in comfortable silence to the next company revolving around the webtoons. It's a small but yet growing company that accepts all kinds of young artists trying to start out somewhere. She had a contract with them and many joint projects and trips with them since she technically is the face of the company.

Clarke went on her own inside the building. She sent the married couple elsewhere in search of waffles. She knew this talk was going to be mentally draining for both sides. Dante Wallace, the CEO of the ever growing company, was there for her since day one when she's been drawing webtoons on her phone. He has always been like a father to Clarke despite her rude son, Cage Wallace. The CEO and the writer both know that they share a deep connection like father and daughter.

Clarke entered the elevator, glaring at Cage Wallace, who entered confidently with her. "Clarke," he greeted with a tilt of head but the blonde kept her head high, ignoring the man completely. The only thing he ever cared about is money. He treats everyone in the work place in such an awful manner. The reason why he can't get fired or in trouble is the fact that he is the son of the CEO. With Dante growing older as the years pass, he is extremely old and frail now. Everyone knows after that, Cage will become the CEO and it will be hell. That's why everyone is kissing him at the feet.

"The tough act doesn't suit you at all, _Ms. Griffin…_ " he leaned and whispered into the blonde's ear, making her grit her teeth with a straight face at the name. Cage knows why she hates that name, and has a duty to fully exploit it today. "Talk about yourself, Cage." Clarke remarked with a smirk, looking the elevator numbers go up. "Everyone hates the boss's son."

The man simply chuckled at the comeback, biting his lip. "Old pops is stretching out his last limb here, Clarke. Once he dies and the company goes to me, I'll wring you out dry with that death sentence contract you signed with him…" Clarke scoffed at the words, fully turning at the man. "I own more shares than _you_ will _ever_  get. I was there when your company went bankrupt because you decided it would be a good idea to beat your girlfriend. Even if you own it, _no one_ will listen to you…" Now it was the younger girl's turn to lean into his ear.

"You'll forever be the man that will be treated as a little boy. Claims he's big and all but once you slip and your daddy won't be here to take you out of prison, you'll be on your _knees_ , _begging_ me to help you out. I'll be there to make you stay there for as long as the law can."

Blue glared into the man's dark eyes, hearing a small sound and the elevators opening. The blonde made sure the threat stayed before turning back and heading to the CEO's office. She may be the weak and submissive type, but Cage was always a person she will never bow down to.

_How can such a cruel person come out of a loving and caring man?_

Clarke waved at the secretary, not even asking permission to enter. She technically grew the place up. They were doing good until Cage was thrown into prison for assault. After that, the huge lawsuit and fine to pull him out of jail sent the growing company out of business. It was Clarke, who was at the highest peak of her game, that helped the company back up to their feet. This act of kindness was repaid later by a hefty amount of shares.

The artist entered the office, smiling at the sight of Dante sitting in his wheelchair, looking at the view from his huge windows. She didn't even need to knock. "Is that my sweet thing?" He turned, already knowing who it was. Clarke smiled, closing the door behind her. She walked up to him and leaned down to give him a big hug.

"Why haven't you come visited lately?" Dante asked, motioning for Clarke to sit next to him in a small stool. The blonde sat down eagerly, "I met someone and she makes me really busy nowadays…" she replied with a breath, thinking of how she met Lexa outside of her home. After that, the hiatus happened. She hasn't had time to visit her mentor/father like figure.

"She's a special one, isn't she? Besides Fish, I doubt there's anyone else that can occupy your mind like that," he mused, clearly happy that she has made a friend. Clarke let a blush get to her cheeks, unable to lie to her mentor. "I guess you can say that…" Clarke wondered, unsure herself of what she thinks of Lexa. Her thoughts were instantly snatched away by the sound of a heavy cough.

She stood up, speed walking to his desk. Clarke took the glass of water and hurried back to the CEO. She carefully fed it to the old man to calm himself down. Once he did, he thanked her as she sat back on the stool with the water in hand. "Time sure kills the man…" he murmured, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Clarke frowned at the words, not even wanting to imagine him passing.

"We both know I don't have much left to live," he said nonchalantly, "I'm about to kick the bucket soon…."

Clarke cleared her throat, looking at the man with watery eyes. "My boy also doesn't know how to be a leader, not a _boss_.…" He sighed, looking outside the window. "Take care of him, Clarke. Don't let him fall astray, hear me?"

The blonde nodded slowly, accepting the harsh reality. "I know you are here because of the hiatus you announced….it's fine Clarke... I understand….just don't regret it, okay?" He asked, making the blonde break. She let go of the glass cup, letting it crash to the ground. She leaned forward, crying onto her lap. Dante sighed, but played a warm smile at the sight. He moved in front of the artist, taking the blonde's hands.

Clarke hugged the man, crying louder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _"What!?"_ Both Woods siblings said at the same time simultaneously. Everyone working near them turned to see what was all the commotion about. Her mother glared at them, making them instantly shut up. Indra took a folder that a person handed to her, which then an intern took it to be delivered elsewhere.

"Clarke quit because she has other important business matters to attend to." Indra said again, not getting why her two daughters were making such a huge deal out of this. Once she saw them awestruck with silence and shock, she shrugged and left them to work on something else.

Lexa was the first to recover, looking at her older sister. "Anya, is there any media coverage on her lately?" She hit her sister's shoulder to get her to function again. The lawyer shrugged, too busy with work to look at the media lately. She immediately took out her phone, looking at Twitter. Once she couldn't find anything accurately, she went online to see if there was any recent online articles about her.

Anya began to tap away, looking through articles that were old. She then stopped, looking at an official statement from the comic company that tried to switch artists. Sky was coming back to work on the comics. She then found an article of how a contract was forcing her to come out of the hitaus to work on a comic.

"So basically the comic that got severely backlashed, forced Clarke under contract out of hiatus." She explained simply, handing her phone to the accountant. Lexa immediatey took it, green eyes scanning through both articles quickly. She cursed under her breath, not imagining how much _her_ puppy must he suffering.

Lexa froze at that.

_My puppy?_

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose, handing the phone back to it's owner. "Hey Ahn, can you cover for me?" Anya immediately recovered from the shock, turning to her sister but she was always jogging to the elevators. "What– _Hey_!" Anya argued but the elevator doors and she was left alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The accountant knocked at the door of Clarke's home. She waited patiently for a response, knowing that she was inside. Once she didn't get a response, she knocked again, trying to balance two take out boxes of waffles in her other hand.

The door opened slightly to see a very messy haired Clarke with sunglasses. Fish squeezed himself out of the house through the opening quickly, seeing that it was Lexa who arrived. He began to lick her shins, making Lexa cringe since she was in her work clothes. Lexa threw a small smile to the dog before looking at the blonde.

The green eyed girl motioned her head to the boxes on her hand, " _Lion's Meal_ ," Lexa stated with a distasteful look, "The waffle place literally had a dish named after your _crazy_ addiction of waffles…" she stated, not even surprised by this at all. Clarke made her love of waffles clear when she was trying to make food for her. Clarke pouted stubbornly, "It's _delicious_. I don't know what you're talking about."

Lexa rolled her eyes, thinking. "Are you going to let me in and talk to you?" She questioned, receiving a shake of head from the short artist. Lexa smirked, opening the top box with her free hand. She smelled the waffles and let out a satisfied moan, "Oh I bet _Fish_ would _love_ these…" she breathed out, looking down at the dog with a sweet (mischievous) look on her face. Clarke gaped her mouth open, offended.

"You want some waffles pal?" She cooed to the dog, who was begging for it desperately. "Since your _mom_ doesn't want them, I guess I'll give her to go dish to _you_ , right?" She began to lower the box when she stopped at the–"Stop right there!"

The accountant smirked, learning to like waffles a little bit more. She smiled triumphantly as the door opened for her to enter. The brunette handed one box over to her friend with a smirk before she walked inside with Fish. Clarke took off her sunglasses, frowning at the waffles. Lexa discovered her kryptonite and fully exploited it against her.

She looked down at Fish. "Fish, out!" She ushered him to the backyard to play in order to talk to Lexa. The dog didn't mind at all, taking a toy that was on the floor to rush out to the backyard to go play by himself. Clarke slumped onto the couch, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. She crossed her legs, slowly picking up the plastic fork inside the container to eat her waffles.

Lexa gave her a weird look, seeing the artist sit on the floor besides the several pieces of furniture that she has. She shook her head and simply sat down next to Clarke on the floor, opening her box of waffles literally named after Clarke. Green looked at her friend. With her messy hair like that, it truly looks like a lion's mane.

_No wonder they named it that.…_

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" Lexa asked gently, her eyes fixed on cutting her waffles into several pieces first with her fork. Clarke took a bite out of her waffle, quickly chewing it down and swallowing it to respond. "Eh…I'm alright….a hiatus can't he _forever_ …" she replied with honesty. Clarke knew what Lexa meant.

"I was able to free from two contracts, but two literally chained me to the ground….I told them not to pick that girl as an artist…she was too inexperienced to be drawing such a theme but they didn't _listen_ …." Clarke grit out, evidently angry with all of the things happening around her. Lexa knew she was talking about the comic that received tremendous amount of backlash. She felt bad for Clarke, not being able to do something because a contract chains her back.

"And WallToons…" Clarke began to crack, glaring at her food. She began to think of how Dante didn't have much left to live and how his stupid son of a prick was going to take the CEO since it was a family run company after all. Cage is going to get revenge for always picking the opposite (which is the right) side to every decision involving the company. He'll strip her money away, work her until she falls or something. The point is that he won't stop from giving Clarke a hell she won't forget.

"I'll be working for a complete ass when the current CEO passes due to old age…" she let out a frustrated groan, stuffing her mouth with literally half a waffle. Lexa quickly recovered from the shock of seeing the sight but took a small bite of her waffle. "Maybe my dad can take you out of the contract with WallToons if you'd like," Lexa offered, "If what my mom said was true about your dad, he'll definitely help you out with this."

Clarke thought about it, but then sighed. "I promised him to take care of this son. I'll let him bitch me around if that's the case.... there's no need to break the contract…" Clarke waved her off. Lexa sighed, seeing Clarke finished with her waffles even though it was only a few minutes. She froze immediately as Clarke laid down, her head on the accountant's lap.

The brunette tensed, setting her food on the couch. "I haven't slept in _two_ days, Lex…" she breathed out, inhaling a beautiful scent that only belonged to the greened eyed girl. "I have nightmares of me being hung on a post and given a hundred cuts for treason…." She breathed out, feeling Lexa gently caress the golden lion's mane.

"Shh…" Lexa cooed, "I'll be here…."

Clarke nodded, feeling safe when near the brunette. After a few minutes, she slowly passed out with a light snore. The accountant smiled at the sight that moved her heart without realizing. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Clarke's head. "Sleep…I'll be there to slay your monsters…"

 _That day, Clarke dreamt of a commander named Lexa with a white horse named Fish, slaying those people that wanted to cut her with a sword._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment down below. Those really get me going to writer new chapters so please do. They are all accepted this time because I have been away for too long. Talk about how I'm a horrible person, or anything! Just leave a comment down below! If you have nothing to say, leave a :)
> 
> Question of the day: what's your favorite book series?
> 
> THRONE OF GLASS ALL THE WAY BABY


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke versus Cage: the beggining round. Titus is finally taken care of, with a shocking reveal of the future of the Woods law firm. Last but not least, Gustus is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I know that updates were meant to be every Saturday, but unfortunately I had to leave town for a bit. To make up for it, next chapter will be pure Clexa fluff!

Clarke entered the building with such confidence and vigor. Wearing a black suit and a black pair of sunglasses, it looked like she straight up came out of an assassin movie. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail, carrying a bag that contained her laptop and a few documents. After getting a good night's sleep on Lexa's lap, she found the perfect chess strategy in order to corner Cage. She may love Dante, but she'll never kneel before Cage. Never in a million years will she do. This plan she had in mind though, was going to gain her the upper hand.

It took her three days of nonstop work. She never stopped to sleep, only to use the restroom or eat a snack or two. The plan she had in mind was certainly going to rise her to the top. She never considered herself a leader, let alone the president of a company. Both Cage and her knew that she is too much of a coward in the end to be making huge decisions. Clarke is more of a follower, but right now where the company might fall into the hands of Cage, she's willing to do it.

She was immediately greeted by fans, whom all immediately started to cheer her name and ask for autographs. Everyone was pretty much used to it. The first floor was entirely a museum of the company and how it grew and expanded over the years. As the face of the company, Clarke's name is extremely prominent in the first floor. People were allowed to enter as long as they pay a small fee.

Clarke took a few selfies with fans and autographs, trying to leave quickly. Once she got rid of the now satisfied mob, she hurried to the counter. She opened her bag and handed a folder to the secretary. "Call for a mandatory meeting and print six of these for them." Clarke said, zipping her bag back up. The secretary nodded with a smile, "Right away ma'am." Once Clarke saw her send someone to print out the documents while making phone calls, she left to the elevators.

She quickly got in, pressing the highest floor where her office was at along with some of the top people. A sigh escaped her lips, looking at the numbers go slowly up. Once the elevator door opened, she walked out and hurried into her office. She was met with a few greets, most of them telling her that she needs to come by more than often. The artist successfully returned all of them with her best mask yet.

Once she reached the big door to her office, she took out her keys and unlocked it. She slowly went in, closing the door behind her. Blue looked at her big office that she visits every now and then. The space here they offered her was huge, but she prefers to work at home. She walked by multiple hung pictures on strings on dozens of different designs she created herself. She passed by all of the prints, reaching her huge desk with a work station at the side.

Clarke turned on her computer, moving multiple prints to the side to dig out her keyboard through all of the mess she has. She successfully logged in and began to quickly respond back to minor emails. Once she finished with them, she turned around from where she was standing, looking at the window that served as a wall. She felt her blood boil at the move she was about to do, looking at the people continuing with their day outside.

She turned back, looking at her office in entirety. A deep breath was taken, her eyes fixing onto the family picture that she had when she was just a kid. The door opening made her snap back, looking at her personal secretary enter her office with a knock. "Ma'am, everyone is assembling in the meeting room." She told Clarke with a bow of head. The blonde nodded, dumping her bag onto her big chair and taking out her computer with a hard drive.

Clarke then went out, locking her office door. She went to the meeting room, seeing that most of them had already gone in. When she turned, she felt someone immediately by her side, making her blood run cold. " _Ms. Griffin_ ," Cage greeted with a cunning smile, both of them walking to the meeting room. Clarke gripped onto the hard drive, her glare fixing even more behind her sunglasses. This time, Clarke didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Right when they were about to reach the door, Cage blocked her path. "I don't know what you are trying to play here, Ms. Griffin…" he said, making Clarke grit her teeth at the name. "However, the company _will_ be _mine_." The man said, leaning closer to the girl. The tone meant nothing but a clear threat that something will happen if she cuts in. "You should've thought about that when you _hit_ your _secretary_ the _first day_ you started working," Clarke retorted, leaning into his ear, " _No one_ will be on your side."

The man scoffed with a killer smile, taking the words as a joke instead of the truth. "WallToons was made as a family company and vowed it shall always remain that way. It's such a shame that the _bitch_ of your father died and left you with _nothing_ while _mine_ will leave a _company_." Clarke's eyes began to get watery, but that's why she had sunglasses.

"It's a shame that you see my old man as your father…it's a sad reality but he only sees you as the girl that he _pitied_ , not the _daughter_ he will ever have…" Clarke smiled despite that she felt that her heart was being torn. "Then so be it. The company, will be mine and you can't stop me Cage. Maybe if you _publicly apologize_ to all of the women you _beat_ , I'll give you a spot in a _office_ , not as a _janitor_ here."

"Like if a person that barely shows up to this place will be suited for the company," Cage retorted, making Clarke glare at him through those watery eyes. "I better follow that person instead of a person that is here all day but beats the prostitutes he hires and the _young girls_ he sleeps with."

Clarke knew Cage would hit her right there and then. If Dante wasn't old, he would have. But these are different circumstances. If Cage hits her, it's game over for him. Clarke would instantly be given the spot. That's why Clarke simply gripped into what she was holding instead of punching him right on the spot. The man simply turned serious, scoffing. He fixed his tie, rushing to the meeting room.

Clarke simply stayed there, trying not to lose her calm here. Cage was almost close at winning this round, but the blonde had the eyes on the prize. She fixed her sunglasses before entering the meeting room.

The members were barely seating, the projector was already turned on. Clarke's secretary came in, giving everyone a folder that the blonde sent to print copies of. The artist handed the laptop and hard drive to another secretary, making her set it up quickly. The blonde simply stood in front of the meeting room while everything was being set up.

Everyone gave her a small greeting except for Cage, who simply crossed his arms, waiting to see what was Clarke playing at. Dante simply gave Clarke a smile, wanting to see what she wanted to present. The Griffin opted to simply keep her sunglasses on. Everyone knows her from the first day she entered their doors with Murphy by her side. Seeing her in sunglasses despite being indoors didn't really concern them at all.

Once the screen lit up next to her with her PowerPoint, she knew it was time to show these high ranking people that she is running against Cage for the company. "Good afternoon everyone," once she greeted, everyone gave her a small gesture they developed over the years of working together.

"What I have created will change the view of our company. This will make us be _first_ worldwide, not _second_ ," she said with a smirk, feeling scared. "I introduce to you, the WallToons mobile app."

Everyone opened their folders as the first slide was shown. Everyone was in shock, looking through her designs and specific details on how the app will be created. Of course they already had an app, but it was handed to Cage as more of a chore. It's nothing but an expensive app that literally puts the website in a shrine.

Cage simply looked at the designs with a blank look on his face. They both knew that this was an unexpected jab towards his name. Cage might be the first to come up with the idea of having a mobile app, but Clarke's was way better. "This time, the app is free and allows all users to make an account for free. Of course this will benefit us too by…"

That's how Clarke spent the entire hour explaining her ideas and plans with the mobile app. Of course everyone was rooting for her idea, since it benefited both sides greatly. Cage could only sit there with his arms crossed, glaring down at the folder in front of him. In the end, Clarke didn't even ask for permission. She already won the majority of them.

"Can you actually pull this off in a month?" Dante closed his folder, his finger tapping it. Clarke nodded, looking at the president of the company.

"Yes."

The old man leaned back in his wheelchair, simply nodding. A small smile came to his face, trusting Clarke with everything. "Very well then," he simply said, leaning forward. He held his own hand, "As expected, Clarke. I have faith that this project of yours won't fail me…" he closed the folder, motioning for his secretary to push him out. Once he left, everyone started to pack their things.

Some of them stayed back, congratulating her in her first big project. Others were giving advice to her or simply offering their help if she ever needed it. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Cage leaving with an angry look on his face.

When she was left alone, she smirked, making her way to the second floor. She walked past everyone with a challenging look on her face. She stopped by Miller, head of the media side of the company. She simply touched him in the shoulder, motioning for her to follow her. The man followed her without even questioning, following her to a small little recording room where they announce their news.

Miller stopped behind the camera while Clarke stood in front of it, taking off her sunglasses. She folded them and tucked them into her pocket, seeing her co-worker turn on the camera. Once she saw Miller give a signal to go, she put on her best fake smile.

_"Hello there! My name is Sky, and officially back in WallToons; along with our new mobile app."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa simply laughed nervously, looking at the next trending video on YouTube. Thankfully, she didn't need anyone to click on the video for her. A person already clicked it, trying to see what was the big announcement of WallToons was, especially since Clarke was in the thumbnail. Her older sister appeared by her side, giving her a small cup of coffee to pull her through this day.

Everyone in the break room watched it in silence, some few fans cheering at the sight of Sky back with WallToons. "Does that mean she's out of hiatus?" Lexa wondered, turning slightly to her sister. Her green eyes couldn't peel away from the screen, still seeing Clarke announcing the new app they were about to release in a month.

"I doubt it…" her sister responsed, "It seems like she's working with them inside the company, not under them.'

Before any of them could say anything, they saw her father's secretary by their side, their father requesting to meet them. Lexa gave her sister a confused look, thinking he was supposed to be away for a while since he had some business to deal with overseas. Anya simply shrugged, sending the man out first. The siblings went together to their father's office, not knowing why he was here earlier than what he said or why he was calling them in the middle of work.

They entered his office without knocking. They immediately see Titus standing in front of their father, a pleading look on his face.

"Gustus, I was there with you since day _one_ when this company was funded. I'm also a board member of this company! You can't fire me for no reason!" The bald man pleaded, but the long bearded man simply stared at him with one of the deadliest glares. It made _both_ the Woods sister's gulp, not seeing their father _this_ pissed off before.

"You dared to raise a hand to the name that actually _founded_ this company! You attacked a board member with higher power than you!" Titus froze at the response given to him. Anya and Lexa both froze as well. _Clarke was a board member higher than Titus?_

" _What_?" The man said, "That _child_ wasn't even _alive_ when the company started. There's _no way_ she can be a board member!"

The president stood up, his wife by his side. "She is the _daughter_ of the single _man_ that _funded_ his company, the one who built us to where we are now. After he died, he left nothing but a daughter that I plan to protect with my entire name and wealth. You nearly ruined my vow…."

Eyes looked into Titus, showing no mercy into one of his friends. Titus paled, knowing that he royally messed up. There was no way he was going to escape out of this one. "That child will run the company along with my daughters, in the name of my friend I was never able to say goodbye to…when that happens, I won't stop them from firing you."

The bald man could simply stay in shock, not being able to respond at all. Gustus waved him off, making him hurry out of the huge office, not even daring to look at Anya or Lexa. Once the doors closed again, the sisters looked at their parents in confusion and a little of fear.

The president simply took a deep breath, his look softening at his children. "So I finally found her…." He said, a small smile on his face. "Bring her to me right this instant!"

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down below! All reviews, thoughts, opinions, errors, are accepted. Updates are still every SATURDAY until further notice. Thank you to everyone who read the comment on the last chapter and understood why this chapter came out late. 
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta reader! I realized I never have enough time to edit and I'm always staying up late to reread things over and over again. If you are interested, please email me so we can get started.
> 
> And also also, I have an idea for another fanfic! Since I'm already working on this one, I'm looking for someone else to work with me on this one. If you are interested in this joint project, email me!
> 
> Next chapter: Pure Clexa fluff! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Gustus, something she can't handle well. Luckily, her knight in shining armor helps her get through the meet (:
> 
> Olympics?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 9,000 words...one word: wow
> 
> Didn't expect for the chapter to be this long but whatever. It was incredibly fun to write and probably will be fun for you guys to read. 
> 
> Thank me in the comments below. I thrive off of them ;)

Clarke exited from her office within the WallToons company. She took off her sunglasses, since it was dark out. She had been working non-stop on the mobile app that is due to release in only a matter of weeks. She had dutifully neglected her phone or any sort of social media at work, focusing on the task at hand. Now that she took off airplane mode, she had multiple calls and texts from her friends, the most prominent one being Lexa.

The blonde knit her eyebrows together in confusion, making a small walk in order to reach her car. The missed call from Raven is a common thing for her. Sometimes the photographer calls her every time she wants to hang out. Once she saw a text from Raven proving her thought, she ignored it. She instead focused on the three missed calls from Lexa and a singular text that made Clarke stop in her tracks.

 

 **Lexa (1:32 p.m):** _Stop by the law firm if you aren't busy. It's somewhat urgent._

 

The young millionaire simply frowned. She glanced at her watch, seeing that it was already nine at night. It was almost about to be ten. She immediately dialed Lexa's number, pressing her phone gently into her ear. It was immediately picked up in a matter of seconds, as if the accountant was awaiting her call all day.

"Lexa? Is everything okay?" Clarke asked, pressing a button from her keys. Her car unlocked, letting out a small noise to let Clarke know where she parked it. " _Clarke!_ " The voice that answered was a mixture between worry and relief. The artist reached her car, opening the trunk of her car. " _Where were you? I called you hours ago,_ " the blonde smiled, putting her bag inside.

"Have you been on YouTube recently? I haven't literally left after that video. I've been working on a big project," she defended herself, closing the trunk and making her way to the driver's door. A groan was heard on the other line, making Clarke look up. The clouds were grey and looked like it was going to rain in a matter of days.

" _I saw it at work. Anyways my dad just arrived from a business trip and he really wants to have a word with you_ ," Clarke froze, her hand on the door handle. _"It's about the Titus incident and something else he isn't telling us…anyways my dad says it's urgent…something about your dad?_ " The hesitant voice made Clarke open the door, sitting inside quickly. She slammed the door shut, simply sitting down while taking the words in.

About her dad? Why did Lexa's dad want to talk to her about her dad?

" _Clark_?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her turn on the vehicle. "Text me the address. I'll be there in twenty max..." The Griffin simply answered, hanging up on the call. Her forehead hit the steering wheel in front of her, letting out a tired sigh. She looked down at her suit, fixing her ponytail without moving from the steering wheel. Her phone immediately began to vibrate, making her pick it up slowly. It was an address sent by Lexa.

The blue eyed girl simply sighed, driving out of the parking spot and hurrying to the address that was given to her. It was sort of far, more of a secluded neighborhood. The writer could only guess it was where her parents lived or something. The area looked like it belonged to the rich class as well. The houses were so big they had quite some distance from their neighbors. Blue kept glancing at her phone every now and then, making sure she would be in the right road.

She parked her car in front of a house, her blue eyes locking into the numbers of the home. One glance to her phone as a double check and she confirmed that they were the same numbers. This was the house she was looking for. She glanced at her watch again, seeing that she made it in longer time that what she had promised. She didn't think she would take longer than twenty minutes. She got confused at one street and was literally stuck there for longer than anticipated.

The blonde stayed inside the car, looking around. She recognized Lexa's and Indra's car. This was certainly the place she was looking for. She put on her sunglasses, making her see nothing at all since it was dark. The girl couldn't help it. Her heart was beating too quick for her to handle. It felt like time was going too fast and she was living in slow motion. She was about to meet a person who apparently knew her father. This person was like family to her dad. Did this person also know where her mother was then?

She looked up at the main door opening from the home. She relaxed when she saw that it was her knight in shining armor, Lexa. The accountant gave her a small smile, opening the door for her puppy. "Hey," Lexa greeted, noticing that Clarke was literally wearing sunglasses when it was night time. The brunette could only wonder if she was feeling okay.

" _Ican'tdothis_." Clarke let out rather quickly, letting her anxiety get the best of her. Lexa barely understood her, barely catching onto the words. "You don't have to Clarke," the accountant said, ducking down slightly to try to meet with Clarke's level. "If you are scared, I can be by your side if you want," Lexa offered again, taking the millionaire's hand. Clarke turned a shade of pink with green noticing.

"I know you're sweet and all but _move_!" Clarke shoved the accountant to the side, throwing up all of the take out she had eaten that day at work onto the ground. The brunette cringed, immediately looking away. She tried her best not to throw up as well, still holding Clarke's hand. She looked down slightly at Clarke, looking away since she didn't have to hold her hair. The blonde was in a ponytail.

Lexa looked back until Clarke was coughing, the hand she was holding was trembling. She helped her friend back into the seat, trying to ignore the throw up outside the car. "I feel much better…." The blonde breathed out, trying to catch her breath. Lexa simply stared at the artist, smiling. "Did you just come out of a hitman movie?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, playfully leaning over to hit Lexa's arm. The accountant did have a point. The way she was wearing a black suit that perfectly fits her body, it looks like she was sent on a mission to kill someone without anyone finding the body. They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few seconds, until Clarke decided its finally time to get out of the car.

The brunette helped Clarke over the puddle of her own vomit, closing the door for the blonde. Her friend still held onto her arm, literally blind because of her sunglasses. Lexa chuckled, slowly shaking her head as she began to lead the two inside the huge house. "How about I make you a nice warm cup of hot chocolate when we go inside…hm?" Lexa offered, reaching the door. She stopped, looking for Clarke's signal to go inside.

The girl in sunglasses simply nodded, holding onto her hand tighter as Lexa opened the door. Clarke was immediately able to see slightly, her hold on the accountant's hand loosening a bit. The bundle of nerves we're still inside her stomach, making her still hold on to make herself calm down a little. "She's here!" Lexa announced, leading Clarke to the big kitchen that somewhat startled the blonde. Just how rich are Lexa's parents? She knows she can't judge, since she's _literally_ a millionaire

Lexa gave her a reassuring smile, opening the refrigerator and taking out the gallon of milk. She began to prepare Clarke's hot chocolate, seeing her older sister enter the kitchen. Anya greeted Clarke, freezing at the sunglasses. She gave Lexa a questioning look with her eyes, who simply mouthed, ' _I'll explain later…_ ' when Clarke was busy looking around the big kitchen. The lawyer simply shrugged, getting past the fact that Clarke was in sunglasses despite being indoors and being night.

"Why don't I take you to the living room?" Anya offered Clarke, but the blonde simply looked at Lexa and back to the lawyer. The accountant warmed at the sight of her scared puppy, simply giving Clarke a warm smile. "Anya doesn't bite. Go," she encouraged, letting go of the writer's hand. Clarke turned to Anya, giving her a small nod. The lawyer smiled, knowing that she wasn't exactly the social type, having an idea of what she has been through in high school. She lead the way to the living room, where Gustus and Indra were already seated in their corresponding chairs.

Both of the powerful business people stood up from their seats, with Indra greeted Clarke first with a hug. "Sorry for disturbing you so late at night," she apologized, giving the blonde's shoulders a squeeze. "You were at work?"

Clarke nodded, a nervous smile on her face. She knew that the mother was trying to avoid the topic of her sunglasses, literally trying to not focus on them so much. "Yes I was. I'm incredibly sorry I didn't respond to your call earlier. Busy day at work," the writer responded, turning to the big man what with the dark beard.

A severe case of deja vu hit her, feeling like she has met the man somewhere, probably in her dreams or something. She blinked and before she knew it, the big man was already hugging her tightly. He laughed proudly, as if he accomplished something big. "After years of searching for you, it's my _daughter_ that finally finds you?" He demanded with a big foolish grin on his face. Clarke simply looked at Anya, pleading with her eyes for help.

The lawyer huffed, a smile on her face. She touched her dad's shoulder, making him let her go. He gave a quick apology. The man is simply too big and strong to realize that Clarke is a young and delicate puppy. Of course hurt her and Lexa will kill whoever is responsible.

"I'm Gustus Woods, owner of the law firm. Of course you know that already," he said with a smile, offering his hand. Clarke simply looked at it, slowly taking his hand to shake. She plastered her best mask, trying not to throw up in here as well. "It seems you have taken your mother's sharp features," he complimented, really observing Clarke close up. It made the writer cringe, not even wanting to think of her now.

"You requested to meet me?" Clarke asked, wanting to just get straight to the point and leave this place as soon as possible. The bearded man motioned for her to sit at one of the couches, sitting back in his old chair. Blue eyes fixed into the coffee table in between them. There was a marble chess board set with an almost finished match in favor of of the white side. The CEO took notice through her sunglasses, smiling. "Know how to play?" At seeing the girl nod he asked again, "Would you honor me in having a chess match with me then?"

Clarke thought about it. She nodded without speaking, making the man motion for Anya to fix the chess pieces in their corresponding places. As soon as the young lawyer was about to do so, Clarke stopped her. "Why don't we continue this one?" The blonde offered, leaning over the table to move the game set at a perfect distance closer to them. The father eyed her suspiciously, then to the board. "I'm afraid that even if we continue this, the white player will win." He carefully declined.

Lexa made her way into the living room with a slightly steaming mug of hot chocolate. She sat next to Clarke, trying to see what she had missed while preparing the drink. The artist looked at the board once again. The white side still had eight chess pieces, while the other side contained three, including the king. Clarke carefully rotated the board, making her play the black pieces.

"It's a chance in willing to take," the blonde said, picking up the somewhat heavy marble king piece. She set it back in it's spot, waiting for the man's reaction. The bearded man chuckled, puffing out his chest in pride. He wasn't going to back out of this one. He cracked his knuckles, making Clarke flinch at the sound. "I heard you beat my wife in a game of chess with simply two moves..." He recalled, looking at his wife for confirmation. "I'll let you know I'm a better player than her."

"White moves first," Clarke simply replied, waiting for his move. She turned to Lexa, accepting the given drink. She took a small sip of the warm beverage, ignoring the whispers from the accountant that going against her father would be a terrible idea. She glanced at Anya, who was simply trying to mouth her that it was a suicide mission. Gustus has never lost a chess match in years. Indra only gave a curious look, interested to see who comes out a victor.

Gustus then turned serious, eyeing the board. He moved a white pawn forward, clearly confident he was to win. "I've been searching for you for years, Clarke. Why is it _now_ I'm barely finding you?" He asked, trying to start the conversation. The blonde scanned the entire board, dozens of ways to win playing in her head to get the hell out of this place. She opted to take the most longest one, wanting to hear what this man had to say.

Those gentle fingers froze, hovering over a piece. Gustus has been searching for her? For years? Why? Why is she barely finding out about this? "A person will be found when they want to be found," Clarke answered, trying to keep her cool. She instantly moved a pawn once a bishop was moved.

"But for _seven_ years?" The question nearly made her knock down a piece while retracting her hand. "What _horrid_ things would want to make a girl of seventeen years of age run away and _disappear_ from society?"

Clarke looked at the corner of her eye, seeing the way Lexa tensed and looked down in shame. The brunette perfectly knew what horrid things she went through. She looked back at the man, pressing her lips into a thin line. Her blue eyes saw him move a piece, making her quickly do the same. "The question is _why_ were you looking for me?"

"I was away in a long business trip when a phone call told me that a great friend of mine has passed away in his line of work. I tried to finish my business quick, but it was too late. You were gone and nowhere to he found. I wanted to bring you home, offer you a _family_ …" he grit out, trying his best not to crack. Clarke froze at the words, trying to slowly process this in her mind.

If she should've simply stayed for a few months, she could've had a nice family again. Lexa and Anya would be her sisters, and Gustus and Indra would try their best to fill the void for Clarke's parents. She would've never went through the horrible hardships she went through those seven years.

But how could she?

She left because she had enough. The pain she went through was too much for her to handle. A new family that could've offered her everything the world had to offer would never take away the pain though, only numb it. It's exactly for that she turned into the person she is today. If Gustus had found her and taken her in, Sky would've never existed. All of these thousands of people she inspired to keep moving forward would be nothing.

"It's quite thanks to no one interfering that made me find my own family within my group of friends. We weren't much, but we worked together in order to survive on our own. I'm grateful for them," Clarke managed out, setting a pawn piece successfully on the other side of the board.

"Checkmate."

Anya and Lexa both flinched, looking at the board quickly to realize that it was true. All Clarke had was a rook and a pawn that had now turned into a queen piece to corner the enemy king at once, resulting in her victory. Clarke stood up, just wanting to leave this place already. The residents of the home were still in shock, trying to get the fact that Clarke had beaten Gustus in a game of chess, a game to which he never loses at. Not even Clarke's father, the one who taught her, could defeat him.

Gustus simply looked at his wife, who immediately stood up and rushed over to somewhere deeper in the house in the search of something. The CEO stood up from his seat, shaking hands with the victor. He chuckled, accepting his defeat quickly. "Your father left me an empty seat in my meeting room before it was even built. That seat will be waiting for you inside the company, any day at any time." He said sincerely, giving a gentle squeeze of hand.

Clarke was stunned by the offer, knowing that she was just offered a high ranking seat. Titus was one of those people granted a chair. Knowing that a chair was empty for years, a name that can change the fate of a law firm was hers. She smiled slightly, reconsidering the offer. If she somehow lost the war to Cage, she'll consider entering the law firm as a last resort.

Indra came back with a small metallic box. Gustus took out his keys, unlocking it. He took out a badge and handed it to the artist, who simply took it with no expression on her face. Her hands began to get shaky, remembering the badge number by heart. It belonged to her father. Her fingers traced over the details, her eyes watering up. She was then handed a folder, which she handed Lexa the badge with shaky hands.

Lexa held the object gently, knowing how much it meant to Clarke. Green eyed her carefully, making sure the blonde was okay. With shaky hands, the artist opened the folder, looking at the small stack of documents inside. Her eyes began to quickly read, but couldn't understand any of the words for some reason. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, turning to Anya for help. "I can't read them..." She admitted with a frown, looking ashamed of herself. Anya took the folder, looking over the documents inside while Clarke would rub onto her sweaty hands.

The lawyer began to read, her eyebrows knitting more in confusion at the words. She began to flip through the pages, her eyes widening more at more she discovered. Anya's dark eyes locked onto her father's, and then to Lexa's in shock. "This…this is the shares and profits she gained after her father's death…along with two houses he left in an updated will…"

Clarke nodded, feeling numb all over. Lexa stood up, immediately knowing that face. She rushed Clarke to the kitchen, who barely made it to the trashcan in time. The blonde threw herself onto the trashcan, her sunglasses falling out. She shut her eyes, puking a little more. She couldn't throw out anything, since she already threw up before entering the house.

"You're okay…." Lexa cooed, seeing the shattered glasses on the marble tiles. "Just breathe for me, Clarke. Alright?" She instructed, seeing Clarke try to catch her breath. The writer still had her eyes shut, one stray hand trying to get her sunglasses. Her fingers picked up a small shard, making her panic. "Lex, my sunglasses…" Clarke stated desperately, closing her eyes harder. "I can't live without them!"

Her mother was immediately in front of her, making Lexa frown at her. Indra gave a small look in pitty, seeing Clarke freaking out like this. "Mom, do you still have some of my belongings here? I think I left a pair of sunglasses here last summer…" Lexa asked, seeing Clarke cover her eyes desperately with her hands. Once Indra hurried out of their sights, Lexa crouched down to the artist, her hands cupping her cheeks.

"Clarke, look at me," Lexa said, seeing Clarke refusing to look at all without her sunglasses. "It's just me here, Clarke. I'm not here to harm you. Not like back then…" she cooed, her green eyes turning watery at the sight of Clarke behaving this manner.

She caused this. She did this to Clarke, who was nothing but a small puppy. The accountant began to see how much the blonde suffered, and how it affected her. Seeing her like this because of sunglasses, she realizes how most of her acts are bluff. Vulnerable and small, refusing to open her eyes the slightest bit of fear.

_This was Clarke, a person who is afraid of the world around her, because they taught her that everyone existed to hurt her._

After discovering all of this, Lexa could only find her even _more_ endearing.

Indra rushed back in with sunglasses, handing them to her daughter. Lexa unfolded them, slowly putting them on Clarke. "You can open yours eyes now, okay? You have sunglasses on. No one can hurt you now…." Lexa informed, seeing blue slowly open, somewhat hesitant. Blue met green slowly, locking. The accountant gave a small smile, "There we go…".

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked once the blonde seemed stable enough. Once her friend gave back a nod, she helped her stand. Clarke immediately hugged her, hiding her face into the accountant's shoulder. "I want to go home…I'm tired…" Clarke muttered, closing her eyes gently at the feeling of Lexa patting her head slowly.

Lexa understood, getting how she has a time limit to how much she can be exposed to things. "Want me to drive you home?" She asked carefully, feeling a nod into her shoulder. The accountant smiled, looking down at her. "Go to the car. I'll tell my dad you aren't feeling well…" she nudged Clarke towards the door, seeing the blonde slowly peel off of her and doing as told.

The brunette went back to the living room, taking a deep breath. "Clarke isn't feeling well so I'll drive her home..." She told her dad, who nodded in understanding. The accountant then took the badge and the paperwork, giving small farewells to her parents and older sister before fully leaving the house. Once she did, she hurried out, seeing Clarke in the passenger seat to her own car.

Lexa entered the car, putting on her seatbelt quickly. She stuck out her hand to Clarke, seeing the blonde reach into her pockets to give the key. Once Lexa successfully turned on the ignition, she gave a quick glance to Clarke. "Let's get you home…"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa pulled up the car in front of the house, turning off the vehicle. A small yawn escaped her lips, stretching her arms slightly. Green glanced at blue, who was already asleep. Clarke's head was leaning against the window, a soft snore escaping her lips every now and then. The accountant didn't even turn on the radio, for those noises were gentle music to her ears.

Not wanting to wake up the girl, she opened the door slowly. Once she got out, she tried her hardest to close the door without making too much noise. The Woods walked around the car to the other side, stopping for a bit. She began to think of a way to not wake up the blonde. She simply opted to open the door slowly, seeing Clarke stay up because of the seatbelt. Lexa crouched inside, slowly taking off Clarke's seatbelt. She carried her in her arms with a huff, moving her out of the vehicle successfully.

With now Clarke in hand, she kicked the door shut. She made her way to the door and barely managed to open it using the owner's keys. She immediately gave a smile to the now woken up Fish, rushing to them. "Hey, Fish," Lexa greeted, accustomed to the dog. Kicking the door shut behind her, she made her way to the biggest couch, laying the blonde down gently. Her long fingers slowly took off the sunglasses, folding them and putting them aside the sleeping person.

And with that, she left the house, making sure to lock the door and making as little noise as possible.

 

 

* * *

 

**The next day, morning:**

 

Anya entered the kitchen of their apartment. By meaning ' _their_ ', it was because Lexa had decided to move into her sister's spare room. Her sister didn't mind, as long as she paid some of the bills and a portion of the rent. Other than that, no one had a problem when it came to living together.

The lawyer already had her suit on, already heading to work. She glanced at her watch, the coffee machine filling her up a nice cup of coffee. She looked from the average sized kitchen into the living room, seeing Lexa look at Netflix. "Are you feeling okay? Are you going to work?" She asked her younger sister, who was sitting down on the couch, hugging a cushion.

Lexa shook her head, "I'm a bit tired from yesterday…I'm not really in the mood for work. I already texted mom and she said it was okay," she answered, green fixed onto the television. Once Anya's coffee was ready, the lawyer took her cup and made her way to the living room. "Yesterday was certainly something, wasn't it?" Her older sister asked, knowing what was going on.

"The more I find out about her, it feels like the more it makes me wonder she she went through…"

Clarke. She was talking about Clarke, the girl that occupies her mind fifty percent of the time. The other fifty percent is all about work.

"She's intriguing, I gotta give you that," Anya said with a sip of coffee. "One day, she disappears and all of a sudden we see her on top of the world." Anya had a point. Clarke disappeared from their sight, never to be found. Not even a small rumor appeared of her. When Lexa found her though, she was a millionaire that had a huge and strong group of followers. Her work was to be seen everywhere and inspired millions.

"Oh by the way, what's up with her wearing sunglasses?" Anya asked, sitting down next to her sister. She took a sip of coffee, seeing her little sister sigh. "I don't know the full details to why she wears sunglasses so much but according to what I see, it helps her lower her anxiety levels," Lexa confessed, thinking back to the convention. "Every time she is anxious or worried, she wears sunglasses as a mask. That's why last night she wore sunglasses despite being indoors."

Anya simply hummed, finding it quite interesting. "That's why she freaked out when her glasses broke, right?" She asked, to which Lexa nodded. "Why don't we buy her a new pair when I get out of work?" Anya offered, Lexa nodding.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by a loud series of knocking. Anya rolled her eyes, getting off of the couch. "Who could it be at such an early hour?" She grumbled, getting up anyways because the knocking wasn't planning to stop any second. The lawyer walked to the door, opening it. She was prepared to shout at whoever was knocking at such hour but the words died in her throat at the sight of Clarke.

"Clarke?!" She shreaked, stepping back a little. She still couldn't get over the fact that her idol was Clarke. Especially that she once worked with her. Clarke smiled, "Anya! Just the person I was looking for!" She exclaimed, "You work out, right?"

Anya nodded, still in shock. She eyed the two other girls behind her, a raven haired girl and a short brunette. "Great because I just got off the phone with your _dad_ , who gave you the day off! Now follow me! I need a _trophy_ to win!" She took Anya's hand, but let it go as Lexa appeared behind her older sister. "Clarke?"

"Lexa!" Raven exclaimed, "You are coming with us too!"

"Wait, _what_?" Lexa asked, confused by the entire situation. "Clarke, Raven, and I, have been invited to the Media Stars Olympics, which is technically the Olympics but for charity and it consists of growing media stars instead of pro athletes." Octavia explained, clearing up the whole situation, "Group of five are all fighting for a fake gold medal and ten thousand dollars which goes to charity of the winner's choice, questions?"

Octavia looked at the Woods sister's, eyeing them for any questions. "So you want us to participate, right?" Lexa asked, motioning to both herself and her sister. Clarke nodded with Raven answering, "Emori isn't feeling well. Everyone else is at work as well."

Lexa shrugged, joining the group of girls. "I have nothing better to do today…" she confessed, seeing Clarke smile at her. She returned it, quickly glancing at her sister. Anya nodded, trying not to sound to eager with hanging out with the rising celebrities. "Wait, we need to change though…" Anya looked down at her uniform. Clarke shook her head, "Uniforms will be provided by the company hosting the event. The only thing we need to bring is ourselves."

Green looked at blue, locking together. Raven glanced at her watch, pushing the two out of their trance. " _Let's go_!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

They entered this huge stadium that was barely beggining to let people in. Most of them were waiting outside in long lines waiting for their belongings to be checked. Once Clarke cut through the line with the help of security to get signed up and changed, people began to cheer for her. " _Sky!_ " Multiple people chanted for her. The rest of the group caught up with them, even louder cheers erupting for the famous internet couple, Octavia and Raven. The couple began to wave around, being moved by security inside.

" _Lexa!_ " Someone cheered, making the accountant turn. Anya smirked, wrapping an arm around her sister. "Someone's getting a little fanbase!" She shouted through all of the noise, making Lexa roll her eyes. They all signed in their names, with Raven being untrusted to name the team. Of course she didn't say what she named them, waiting for them to find out when they games start.

"Why does it start so early…" Lexa yawned, Clarke by her side. "They have multiple sports for men and women. The winners will battle each other in the finale…" Clarke answered, recalling from memory.

Men and women competitions will be set separately. The one with the most numbers of wins for sports will be declared the winners. Then both winners of each side will go through a random event again to see who will be the official crowned champion. It's Clarke's second time here while it will be the third both Raven and Octavia.

A staff member lead the girls inside a small room that would serve as their changing room. Inside there were multiple clothes of various sizes for the participants. The uniform was black leggings and a tank top. Sneakers were provided, making them all hurry to change. After a few minutes, they were all changed up and ready to go.

"Excited?" Clarke asked Lexa, putting her hair up into a ponytail. The accountant looked at her, nodding. She wasn't sure what to expect from all of this. "Don't worry, it will be fun!" The artist motivated her friend, a knock on the door making all five turn. A staff member came in, handing Clarke the name tags and quickly leaving. Everyone gathered around her, waiting to get their names.

"Rae," Clarke read out the first name, handing it to the photographer. She froze at the team name below it…

"So we're team _flaming marshmallows_.…" Clarke sighed out, handing the name tag to Raven. The photographer laughed, taking the name tag proudly. She began to tape the big name tag onto her chest, proud of the name. "Could be worse, last year she named us _charms and cleavage_ …" Octavia muttered, making the other three laugh.

"O…" Clarke read next, handing the laminated tag to the reporter. "Anya…" she then handed the one to the lawyer. "Sky.. " she read again, handing Octavia her tag to hold on to. "And… _Alexandria_?"

Lexa took the name tag, "It's my name Clarke." She explained with a chuckle but Clarke looked at her in confusion.

" _Bullshit_."

Lexa laughed, "My legal name is Alexandria Woods but since it was too long when we were kids, everyone just called me Lexa." She explained with a shrug but Clarke was still frozen in spot.

"This is _worse_ than a mandela efftect…" the blonde simply answered, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first event that was chosen was ping pong. Raven was chosen as the best according to Clarke. She proved herself worthy one time when she was drunk and on some of Monty's famous moonshine and yet beat everyone who was sober with flying colors. The women were playing first, leaving everyone else to sit on the track while the games were being held. Lexa looked up, seeing most of the seats full. There were a few empty gaps of chairs but she knew there was thousands watching. Camera men were following the games steadily, putting it live through many websites.

Clarke sat down next to the accountant on the floor, giving Lexa a small smile. "Alexandria…" she simply said, making the brunette laugh. That's the only thing that the blonde had in mind after that apparent shocking discovery to her. "That's me," Lexa replied, crossing her arms. The blonde could only simply shake her head, "I prefer Lexa. It suits you better." She stated, the pair both glancing at Octavia cheering for her girlfriend with no shame.

"How does it suit me?" Lexa wondered, glancing at the artist. Clarke smiled, tapping the accountant's nose without too much thinking into it.

"It's cute, just like you."

Lexa was stunned, freezing at the words. Clarke gave her a confused look, leaning closer into green. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, making Lexa blink. The youngest Woods shook her head, shrugging. "Nah, I was just spacing out."

Clarke yawned, looking down at her name tag. She fixed it a little before fully leaning her head onto Lexa's shoulder, looking as the games go by. Lexa uncrossed her legs, patting the space in front of her. "Sit here." Clarke stood up, walking over in front of Lexa. She sat down, her back completely pressed against Lexa's front. The writer simply melted as Lexa hugged her from behind, providing warmth in this cold stadium. "That's more like it.…"

They watched the games together, seeing Raven win in second place. She still cheered though, meaning that they were still close to winning this. The Latina cheered, jumping onto her girlfriend and giving her quick pecks to the face. It made Octavia laugh, along with some awes from the audience. The men's ping pong match was then held, making all the women wait at the track.

Lexa looked down, seeing Clarke gently snoring into the her neck. Green awed at the sight of her puppy sleeping, pressing a small kiss onto the sleeping girl's head, something which only Octavia barely cought with a blink of an eye. Once the men finished, the next sport was chosen at random. It was the 100 meter run, which Octavia was next to participate. Thankfully, the other side of the track was cleared, leaving Clarke to sleep for a little more.

Raven and Anya stood up from the ground, wanting to go over to cheer for Octavia. "Are you coming?" Anya asked Lexa, whom only motioned to the sleeping puppy into her arms. Raven smirked, motioning of the lawyer to follow her so they could cheer on Octavia.

Lexa looked down onto Clarke, gently nudging her awake. The blonde slowly opened her eyes, slowly peeling herself off of Lexa. "What event are we on?" She murmured, rubbing her eyes in order to wake herself up. "100 meter run. Octavia is running it…" the accountant replied, slightly missing the other girl's warmth. The trio came back in cheers, looking at their section of small fans. Although there was a little, they cheered louder than the rest.

"First place, baby!" Octavia told the two, who were barely getting up. She was a little out of breath but managed to make it first place. At first she was tied with some other girl but after checking cameras, they declared Octavia the winner by a few milliseconds. Lexa stood up, helping Clarke up. They dusted themselves off, seeing the men line up for the run.

They waited until that one was finished, seeing that the next sport was archery. "Archery?" Raven muttered, looking at the rest of the team. "Does anyone here know how to shoot a bow?"

Octavia crossed her arms with a hum, not knowing what to do. This sport wasn't in the event at all last year. It was unexpected. They saw how they began to set up their side of the track into an archery section right away. They handed a bow and quiver with a total of seven arrows to each group, letting them have three minutes of practice in order to pick a person.

"Let me try," Anya said, taking the bow first. They helped her put on the equipment, making sure she didn't hurt herself. She took an arrow from the quiver that Clarke was holding. She stood in front of the dot, a few feet away from the target and pulled back on the string, aiming. Once she let go, the arrow flew straight to the small cardboard wall they set up behind the targets. Lexa snickered, seeing that Anya didn't even seem close to hitting the target at all. She took an arrow from Clarke, snatching the bow from her sister. Once she put on her equipment, she pulled back and aimed quickly, letting it go.

The arrow flew weakly, landing a few inches in front of the targets. The team laughed, getting the sweet karma she so greatly deserves. Lexa simply grit her teeth, wanting to just hit her sister right there and then. They all looked at Clarke, who hasn't gone in an event either.

Lexa handed the bow to Clarke, who simply didn't know what to do. The camera man came to focus on them, trying to see what their game plan was. "I'm left handed…" she looked at the camera, and then to the rest of the group, "How on Earth am I supposed to hold it in the first place?"

"Since your are left handed, use it with your right." Lexa said, switching the bow from Clarke's left to right hand. "Just go _Katniss Everdeen_!" Raven pushed her to the dot, giving her an arrow. The blonde then put on the equipment with a roll of eyes. She pulled back on the string slowly, squinting slowly as she began to aim at the target. After a few seconds, she let go, seeing the arrow flying straight, landing on a solid six.

"Lex, did you see that?" Clarke exclaimed, hopping in her spot. "I got a six!"

Lexs smiled, patting her head. It was settled, since Clarke was the only one who managed to hit the target out of the three. The three minutes were up, making all representatives stand in front of a target. Raven and Octavia recollected the arrows, as did the other team members from other groups. Lexa began to strap the quiver only Clarke's left leg. "Too tight?" She asked, to which Clarke shook her head. "It's a little loose…" she replied, making Lexa strap it tighter. Once Clarke gave her a thumbs up, Octavia handed Lexa the arrows. The accountant then put them in the quiver.

They all stepped back, seeing Clarke take a deep breath. She saw the first two teams shoot. One hitting an eight while the other one hit a four. She took out an arrow at being her turn, pulling back into the string and letting out a deep breath. She let go of the arrow, hitting a solid eight. Loud cheers were heard, making her look up. She smiled and waved at the group of fans that were chanting her name or the team.

The remaining two teams shot, landing no higher than a seven. The next round was given, with Clarke hitting an eight, close to being a nine. She frowned, lowering her bow down. She frowned at one of the commentators remarking about how close it was to being a nine. She looked back at her friends, her blue eyes locking onto Lexa's.

" _I believe in you_." Lexa mouthed.

Clarke turned back, seeing that it was almost her turn yet again. She prepared an arrow, waiting for the second team to shoot first. Once they hit a nine, Clarke pulled back and let go quickly. The arrow landed on the bullseye, barely past the line to make it a solid ten. The crowd went wild for her, making her lower down her bow shyly. The next few rounds were given, the flaming marshmallows winning by a huge point lead.

The blonde hopped off the small dot, hugging Lexa. The rest of the team cheered around them, seeing that their team was winning so far most of the events. That's when huge groups of staff began to move everything quickly, announcing that the next sport was high jump. Anya cheered, being the track and field captain for high school and college. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Lexa looked down, seeing the blonde still clinging onto her. "Why do you like hugging me so much?" She asked Clarke, an amused smile on her face. The writer simply clung tighter, giving Lexa a cheeky look. "You're so comfy…how can I _not_ hug you?" Clarke answered, cuddling her face into Lexa's shoulder like some cat. The accountant simply grinned, hugging back the blonde. Blue and green watched as the high jump equipment was being set, seeing Anya tie her hair up.

In the end, the lawyer passed it with flying colors. None of the other girls could barely do it. Anya was the only one who managed to jump over the set bar perfectly, not even touching it at all. It easily made the flaming marshmallows win the event.

The last event was a relay race. Both Clarke and Raven groaned in unison. They can't even run to save their own lives. Octavia cursed, "We are screwed because of you _two_ lazy asses!" She scolded at the two, encouraging them to exercise once in their lifetime. Clarke frowned, looking like a punished puppy. Raven took it as an insult, scoffing with a cross of arms. "Why do I have to run if I got the _brains_ to make someone run for _me_?" She countered, showing Clarke her hand. The artist gave it a high five, siding with the photographer.

Anya pinched the bridge of her nose while Octavia simply began to squeeze her girlfriend's cheeks as punishment. Lexa looked at the teams gather, seeing them choose the order the members get to run in. "We'll send the slowest members first and then we'll send the fastest. That way we can simply recover the time these two wasted." She offered, Clarke giving her a playful glare.

"I'm _wounded_!" She let out, pretending to die on Raven's arms. It made the accountant chuckle. She walked over and pulled Clarke into a hug. "I'm sorry?" She attempted but was instead greeted with a tongue being stuck out to her.

Clarke lined up at the track, being chosen as the slowest. She glared at Lexa, who only gave her an apologetic look. A beep was heard, making her line herself up behind the line. The other team members did the same, getting into their start positions. At the sound of a fake gunshot, all the members began to sprint. Clarke held on much to everyone's surprise, but it wasn't enough. She came second to last, making Raven line up along with the other members behind.

The photographer stood there, turning back and stretching out her hand like the other team members were doing. Once Clarke touched her hand, Raven went into a sprint which was more of a slow jog. Octavia face palmed, feeling ashamed of her girlfriend at the moment. Anya cringed at the sight, losing all hope of them winning this event. Clarke appeared by Anya's side, catching her breath quickly. She lifted up her hands in mock surrender. She tried her best.

Octavia groaned, lining up. She waited for her girlfriend with crossed arms, to which everyone was already gone by the time a weak touch came to her shoulder. The reporter then put herself in a sprint, tailing behind the other teams quickly. No one even said anything to Raven, who was completely out of breath. Lexa patted her sister's shoulder, already beggining to line up. She simply got into a race position behind the line, already hearing the runners get close. Octavia touched her back, making her go for a sprint.

A girl next to her tripped, collapsing to the ground. Lexa then tripped over her, sliding into the track. She recovered with a curse, getting up and sprinting. Even though her knees and elbows were hurting, she managed to keep second place. She ran around the curve of the track, matching the pace with the first place person. Once she finished the lap, she saw her sister already in a running position. She reached out, touching her sister's back. Anya went to a full sprint, outrunning everyone. The accountant jogged to a stop, looking down at her knees which, were bloody.

She felt a hand pulling her out of the track. She turned and saw that it was Clarke with a worried look on her face. "Lex, are you okay?" She asked, motioning to her sit down on the ground. The accountant started to catch her breath, sitting down on the ground with a groan. She eyed Clarke as she shouted for a staff member to bring a first aid kit. Once a male staff did, she took a water bottle and opened it. The blonde wasted no time in rolling up the accountant's leggings, seeing the wounds clearly.

Lexa hissed, feeling water being gently poured onto her knees. Clarke simply got to work, cleaning the scrapes and bandaging them up quickly. It made Lexa question how exactly was she good at first aid. Once finished with her knees, she looked at green with a worried look. "Where else?" She asked. The Woods then motioned for her left elbow, which was severely scratched.

"Ow!" She winced, making Clarke stop. She eyed her friend, who gave her a nod to continue. Within a few minutes, her elbow was perfectly taken care of. Then Clarke leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Lexa's knees. Lexa froze at the touch, seeing Clarke back up and give a small smile.

"That should do the trick…" the blonde said, standing up. She offered her hand to the accountant, who instantly took it.

"I feel like a thousand bucks already."

Lexa stood up, dusting herself off. The pair looked at Anya, who was cheering alongside Raven because they won first place for the relay. The lawyer left everyone behind, breaking a new record with the time.

Once the men's events were over, a winner was chosen. All of the teams left now, getting seats with the audience. Everyone cheered, seeing the two teams line up next to each other. One of the commentators stood in front, waiting for the audience to calm down. "Who is going to win?" He asked the crowd into his microphone, pointing to the girl's group.

"Cheer for your group, the flaming marshmallows!"

Lexa's ears started to ring at the loud noise, making wince slightly. She glanced to Raven and Octavia, who were eating off of the spotlight. The commentator laughed, walking his way in front of the men's group that were all extremely handsome. Lexa recalled them for being high Instagram models.

"Or will you cheer for the roaring thunder team?!"

The cheers were louder, most of them being female chants. The men looked up, giving kisses and waves to their fans. The commentator laughed, looking down at his cards. He picked one at random, holding it up in the air. "And the event that will decide the true champion will be..."

"Archery!"

People cheered, both teams having won that event with flying colors. "Representatives, please step forward!" And with that, Clarke and a boy with luxurious black hair stood forward. Both representatives were made to face each other. The boy gave Clarke a small smile, making her blush at the _god–like_ looks given to him. Lexa simply rolled her eyes, wanting to smash that pretty face onto the floor.

The targets were being set up, staff giving them the bow and five arrows to put inside their quiver. "Hey," the boy said, making Clarke turn to him. He gave her a small smile, staff members making sure they had the equipment set properly. "I'm Adam " he greeted, stretching out his hand to her. Clarke took it, both of them shaking hands.

"Clarke."

"Clarke," the boy tested out the name, liking the sound of it. He gave her a look, "If I win, would you give me the honor of getting to know you better?" He asked with a polite time, offering her space to back out. The blonde simply huffed, smiling to herself in disbelief. "I'll let you know I'm sort of good at this."

Adam let out a small chuckle, checking the weight of the bow. He looked up and began to wave at his fans, who all errupted into cheer. He turned back to the artist, "Deal?"

"Deal."

And with that fake alarm ringing, the model named Adam pulled back onto the string quickly. He let go after a few seconds, the arrow landing straight in the bullseye. He smiled to himself, lowering the bow. He turned to Clarke, who was preparing an arrow. She pulled back into the string, hearing mixed cheers for her. She let go, the arrow hitting an eight, almost a nine. She lowered her bow, huffing in disbelief. He glanced at Adam, who gave a shy smile while aiming.

He hit a nine, frowning at the results. Clarke retrieved another arrow, aiming slowly and letting go. The crowd went wild as she barely made it into bullseye. Two more rounds were given, the score ending up to be 37 and 36, all in favor for the roaring thunder team.

Clarke took out the last arrow, taking a deep breath. She waited for Adam, seeing him hit a solid nine. He smirked, cheering at the number. Clarke pulled back, making the numbers in her mind. She had to get a ten in order to win. She aimed carefully, feeling her heartbeat go all over the place. She let go with a grunt, seeing the arrow go straight to what appeared to be a nine. She frowned, seeing the commentator go check himself. He turned, "And the flaming marshmallows are the champions with a one point lead!"

Clarke froze, walking up closer to the target. She barely made it into the bullseye. She all of a sudden felt someone tackle her from behind onto the ground. It was Raven, cheering proudly. "We won, bitches!" She exclaimed, hearing her fans cheering along with the rainbow flags. "Leave the poor Clarke alone...the least you can do is not squish her to death from winning.

The commentators then gave a small trophy to Clarke of a person running. The entire team then recieved silver medals dipped in gold. The loser team were given silver medals and flowers for participating. They had their small moment of celebration while being handed out the medals, confetti flying all over the place.

"Hey, Clarke!" A voice said, making her turn around. Adam walked up to her, smiling shyly at her. The Instagram model then handed the artist his bouquet of roses to her. Clarke smiled, multiple roars of cheers being heard of the fact. The blonde looked down and sniffed the flowers, closing her eyes at the beautiful smell. The boy blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "My number is there if you are interested. It's fine if you aren't though…" he said, awkwardly leaving the girl.

Clarke searched the flowers, seeing that there was a small ripped piece of paper with his number scribbled onto it. She turned around, seeing Lexa give her an unsatisfied look. Clarke laughed, making her way to the accountant. She hugged her, giving her the flowers but keeping the note. Some fans cheered at the ship, seeing Lexa take the roses. Clarke leaned her face right next to Lexa, pulling out her phone.

"Smile!"

_Snap!_

It was uploaded to Instagram, receiving thousands of likes. The picture was Lexa holding up her medal and the flowers on both hands, looking at the camera with a shy smile. Clarke was smiling big, biting slightly at the medal as a joke and carrying the trophy in her other hand, confetti flying all over the place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Adam will never make an appearance again. He will be slightly mentioned but nothing more than that (Don't kill me plz...)
> 
> Anyways, I know the Olympic thing sounds stupid but I saw it be done with K-pop idols. Besides, this is FANFIC. Let your imagination run with these kinds of things. 
> 
> Reviews, errors, mistakes, are always appreciated. Please comment something down below, even if it is just a simple hello. 
> 
> Uploads are still every SATURDAY so please subscribe to this story in order to be notified every time a chapter is uploaded. This feature truly helps for the forgetful people like me :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter continues right off where the last one left*
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome back to another chapter. It's a little bit longer than the normal chapters I write by a few words. I nearly burnt myself out writing the huge chapter for last week. I did this chapter in a rush so I'm sorry if it seems that way. That being said, please notify me of any mistakes. They are always appreciated
> 
> Thank you for the 1000 kudos, 100 bookmarks, and 24000 hits! You guys are the best!

 

Clarke scoffed, looking at the thousands of direct messages on all of her social media wishing for her to die. They were all fans of the boy she rejected in front of everyone at the Olympic event, using his own flowers to gift Lexa. That little clip sort of went viral after only a few minutes after the event ended with them in victory. Adam's reaction was priceless as Clarke straight up gifted the flowers to her friend and even posted a selfie together on Instagram.

Many people were mentioning her in Twitter. Although the majority was hate over her name, they were all countered by her group of fans, defending her name. She smiled to herself at the gesture, seeing her fans all alive and well even though she disappeared for most of the time in the hiatus. She stopped at a tweet from Adam himself, defending Clarke's name. She took out the crumpled paper out of her pocket, seeing the numbers clearly still. After sending him a quick thanks along with an invitation for the party, she turned off her phone.

She glanced up, seeing Lexa holding the ladder for Raven to hang a gold banner in the living room. Anya was busy filling up balloons, which was making her waste her breath like crazy. Octavia was sitting down on the couch, a tank of helium by her side. She began to fill up the balloons, tying them up to a string before letting them go. They all floated up, gently hitting the ceiling.

"What's on your mind?" Octavia asked, handing her the balloons. Clarke took it, cutting a piece of string out so she can tie it to the end of the balloon. The blonde merely shrugged, not thinking too much of the event. As the champions of the _deemed_ Olympics, they decided to host a party right on the same day. They invited friends and the participants of the match, the party to be put in start in a matter of a few hours.

"Nothing much…just tired…" Clarke answered, letting go of the balloon. The pink object then floated up, gently hitting the ceiling. The blonde then took a golden balloon and began to quickly tie it up. "Want to crash at my place during the party? You don't have to _actually_ participate in it…it was mostly Rae's idea." She offered to her friend, stopping at the shake of a head. The reporter's words were right. It was Raven who decided to make the party. They simply decided to host it at Clarke's because her house was big enough to fit all of the invited guests of the event.

Clarke smirked, letting the balloon fly up to the rest. "What are you going to do about that model Adam?" Octavia asked, changing the topic. "He had looks to _die_ for," she muttered, making sure her girlfriend didn't hear. She looked up from where she was sitting to see the young artist scoffing. "He's way too young for me and his fan base is _stupidly_ strong. Everyone already wants to slit my throat just because I gave his flowers to Lexa. Imagine _breaking up_ with him? I'll have to flee the country." she explained with a huff, earning a laugh from the model.

That's when the blonde took out her phone, unlocking it and opening Twitter. She handed her phone to Octavia, filling up the balloons with helium herself. They switched jobs, now Octavia looking at the phone while tying balloons up. She widened her eyes in shock, seeing the multiple death threats she had received so far. "It hasn't even been twenty four hours..." She muttered out, handing the phone back to the owner. They continued to fill up balloons, gathering a huge bunch to hang outside the backyard.

Meanwhile Raven was dragging Lexa everywhere for help. She had genius ideas but was too short and had shrimp arms for her to carry anything. Lexa had to do all of the heavy work with a huff, considering it as the workout of her day. Raven opened the door to the backyard, hopping gracefully out. The accountant simply dropped her jaw in shock. The backyard was incredibly big, even holding a pool and a small little bar area.

"Impressive, right?" Raven asked, seeing Lexa's reaction. The brunette simply nodded, carrying out the folded tables onto the backyard, where Wells and Murphy were already setting up the given tables. "Last of it, Woods?" The bar owner asked, making Lexa look at him in shock. She frowned though when she realized that the boy wasn't even daring to look at her. "Yeah," she simply replied, looking around. The tables were already set up, making a small dance area for the guest members. All what they needed where table sheets before putting the food on display.

Raven patted the girl's shoulder, motioning for her to keep following. They went back inside the house, where Anya and Octavia were spreading out the balloons that she had inflated all over the floor. Clarke was arranging the balloons with helium all over the house, making sure it looked decorative. Raven then walked up to a small closet within the main hall, opening it. It was a small storage room of simply cleaning objects, nothing too extravagant. That's when Raven rummaged through the items, taking out a yellow caution tape roll.

Lexa eyed her, to which the photographer simply grinned. She motioned for her to follow down the stairs, stopping midway. Lexa looked up, seeing the short brunette tape the entire top of the stairs with the caution tape, not allowing anyone to enter. The accountant then nodded, understanding why she needed it. No one was allowed to enter the second floor because there are simply too many things that could easily be broken.

Of course Fish easily crawled out under the tape, getting back on his feet with a small hop. He sat down next to the step of Raven, who petted him on the head in order for him to leave. The dog happily left, going to bother his owner now. The photographer then turned back to Lexa, handing her the tape. The accountant then went down the stairs with a roll of eyes, returning the object to where it belonged. Once she went back, she heard a knock on the door.

"Lex, can you please answer it?" Clarke asked, too concentrated on spreading gold confetti all over the place. The accountant nodded with a hum, making her way to the door. She was immediately greeted by two boys, short and scrawny for their age. They were each carrying ten boxes of pizza, difficult to see their faces. They entered, making Lexa back up. "We brought the pizza!" Jasper announced, both boys entering to drop them off in the kitchen.

Lexa closed the door slowly, feeling a little out of place. They were probably one of Clarke's friends or at least someone from the team. They could even be mutual friends with everyone currently in the residence. Clarke finished, crumbling the plastic that once contained golden confetti. As she was making her way to the kitchen, she froze at the sight of Lexa still at the doorway. She hurried to the accountant, taking her hand. "Come," she said, motioning to the kitchen, "I have a few people that are _dying_ to know you."

The brunnete simply looked at the blonde, confused. Who would want to meet her? They made it to the kitchen, seeing Jasper and Monty setting the boxes down and arranging them by types. The boys turned at the girls who walked in. Monty hugged Clarke first followed by Jasper.

"Congratulations on winning you guys," Jasper congratulated, motioning to both girls still wearing their medals just like the rest of the team. Monty simply gave them both a thumbs up. The boys looked at Clarke and then to Lexa, interested in this newcomer they have never met before. The artist cleared her throat, looking at the accountant and then to the other pair.

"Guys, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is Jasper and Monty." She introduced both sides, pointing each one by name. Lexa shook hands with them politely, giving small greetings. "Lexa? As in the one you _ditch_ us for?" Jasper gave an accusing look to the blonde, who simply turned a slight shade of red. Lexa simply looked at Clarke, shocked by all of this. Clarke puts her as a priority over her friends, whom she probably knew for years?

_Why?_

"It's true. She keeps canceling plans with us because she already had planned things with _Lexa_ ~" Jasper mocked, giving a tiny voice that was supposed to resemble the blonde. Clarke simply rolled her eyes. "This is exactly why I've been keeping her to myself…" the blonde muttered with an eye roll, crossing her arms in disbelief. "Anyways, did you get what I ordered?" Blue looked past them, eyeing the towers of pizza.

"Yep. Ten orders of pepperoni, cheese, combo, and hawaiian. We only brought in the combo and pepperoni…the rest are in the car." Monty explained, a proud smile in his face. They excused themselves to get the remaining pizzas but Lexa only looked at Clarke in shock. " _Forty_ pizzas? Are we feeding an army?" Lexa asked, shocked by the numbers Monty said.

Clarke shook her head. "Raven alone can eat three pizzas by herself. Imagine the whole teams gathered together?"

Lexa simply nodded in understanding. She began to wonder if forty pizzas were even enough. "Don't worry Lexa," Clarke wrapped an arm around the accountant, "Before midnight, we'll have to keep making pizza deliveries..." Lexa didn't even need hope for it to happen. It was so going to happen.

So that's how they set to work. The pair then were simply left to be in charge of balloons outside. They tied balloons together and tied them at the edges of the tables, setting everything up for the party. With the sun setting, the people were arriving by the minute. Lexa recalled seeing some of them being famous YouTubers or models. Adam showed up as well, taking a selfie with Clarke and posting it on Instagram so they could show that they were in friendly terms. Clarke was right. She witnessed at first glance a man next to her eating an entire pizza in mere minutes. To ease her up, Raven had to explain that he was a professional competitive eater.

They all greeted Clarke, no matter who they were. She kept being dragged all over the place as if she was some kind of trophy. It made the accountant then realize how much people rely on her. She's a different person. She's the type of person now that is literally friends with everyone and never holds hatred with another person. The party continued on, being late at night and becoming more full of life.

Lexa looked around the dozens of people in the backyard, making her way to look for Clarke. She hasn't seen her puppy in a few minutes, nearly being an hour. She began to wonder if she was okay. She made her way into the house, seeing that it was even more crowded inside. Music was playing at a loud volume, people dancing to crazy songs. Some people were holding a Mario Kart competition in the living room, all cheering for their winners.

She stopped at the ktichen, seeing the table being made into a beer pong match. It was a famous internet couple that Lexa has seen a few times on the internet versus Octavia and Raven. What else could go wrong, right?

Raven began to kiss her girlfriend hungrily, picking up a ball without paying too much attention. People cheered her name, a huge crowd gathered around in the kitchen just for a game of beer bong. Without even looking, Raven threw it weakly and it bounced perfectly into one of the cups. The crowd went wild with cheer, people throwing confetti all over the place.

Once the photographer managed to peel herself off of the reporter, she glanced back to see that the other couple had missed their shot. She threw a wink to a person that was recording for it to go in YouTube before throwing the ball, seeing it land in the last cup. Everyone cheered, a man Lexa recalled being in Adam's team, lifting her off of the floor and moving her with the group of people. The accountant could only roll her eyes at the sight.

She made her way through the hall, seeing her sister pinning a girl against the wall, both hungrily making out. The brunette immediately turned around, walking the opposite direction. She needed alcohol to get rid of that image out of her mind. She made her way through the crowded house, feeling an arm wrap around her. A woman she didn't even now was now recording both of them with a camera. She was probably a YouTuber.

"Congratulations on first place!" She stated, making Lexa blush a little. She gave a small wave to the camera, along with a small hello. "Have you seen Clarke?" Lexa asked the girl, who leaned closer to her to try to hear. The music was too loud. Once she asked again, the girl nodded in understanding. She pointed to the back of the house, "Last time I saw her, she was in the backyard!"

Lexa thanked her and she made her way through the now possibly intoxicated people. The accountant is a drinker, it's just that she was more focused on Clarke to actually get anything. Once she successfully found her way to the backyard, she saw people dancing like crazy. Two people were having a contest on who can eat more pizza and another barged in with seven boxes of pizza. Clarke was right. It wasn't even enough.

She stopped at the sight of Clarke holding a phone that was currently livestreaming for a guy that was stripping off his clothes. He did a front flip and caught a football someone else threw at him before falling into the pool. The artist then handed the phone to the owner of the phone and turned around, smiling at the sight of Lexa. The accountant walked up to her, giving her a small greet. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_. How are you so hard to find?"

"Maybe because I'm short and my friends are built like skyscrapers?" She motioned around the guests, proving her point. Everyone here are extremely tall or bulky. Lexa felt small compared to them. "You do have a point…." Lexa could only reply, eyes locking to blue. The writer smirked, leaning closer to the accountant.

"I was thinking, why do you have _such_ –"

Clarke never got to finish it. One of the guys pushed past her accidentally trying to jump into the pool. Lexa quickly reacted, pulling the blonde to her. Of course that failed badly because now they were both leaning back to the water. The accountant pushed her friend off of her, only herself crashing into the water while Clarke only fell on her bottom at the edge of the pool.

The accountant rose up from the water, immediately spitting out water. She weakly swam to the edge of the pool with shut eyes. Clarke was immediately reaching out to her, taking the hand that was blindly searching for the edge. "Lexa! Are you okay?" Clarke asked through the noise, glancing to the boy who pushed them. He immediately apologized with a blush on his face, extremely apologetic for what happened. The writer crouched down, seeing Lexa finally wipe her eyes so she can open them. She let go of Clarke's hand, quickly jumping out of the pool.

The brunette then began to catch her breath, feeling all of the adrenaline rush to her from that sudden act of trying to save her puppy. Clarke immediately sent someone to go get them a towel. Lexa only began to attempt to roll up her shirt, squeezing down in order to get some of the water out. "Well that was a wake up call…" she murmured with a small laugh, seeing Clarke immediately by her side. The blonde peeled off the already weak band–aids that she put on during the Olympic event.

Green observed ad Clarke began to remove the already ruined bandages, careful not to hurt the wounds at all. A person then came with a towel in hand, making Clarke hand it to her. The accountant began to dry her hair, slowly getting to a standing position. "Oh my god…your phone!" Clarke exclaimed to realization, making Lexa immediately take it out from her back pocket. She turned it on, making her sigh in relief.

"Thank god for Otter cases..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa got out of the shower, wearing sweat pants and a hoodie that her sister had in her car. The party was pretty much over after they received noise complaints from the neighbors. That made Clarke call off the party, sending everyone to their homes. She made sure everyone didn't drive alone and ordered for Ubers for those who were too intoxicated to drive.

The main group which consisted of Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Wells, all stayed back to clean up. They managed to clean it all up in a matter of hours, everyone working together. Well all except for _Raven_ , who was busy ordering the _others_ to clean up that she didn't even do her part. Everyone left soon after, being already two in the morning. The only ones that stayed behind were Raven and Octavia, who were technically residents of the house.

Once they were done, they simply knocked out on the ground, Fish joining them.

Lexa entered the room, seeing Clarke take off her medal. She smiled at the object, simply being a piece of medal yet they literally had to win it in a makeshift Olympics. They even held one of the craziest parties according to the accountant. However but just by looking at everyone, it seems like it was just a normal party to them. Clarke took out a small first aid kit, motioning for the brunette to sit on the bed. The accountant did so, seeing Clarke roll up her sweats in order to patch up her knees.

"I've been meaning to ask you…but it seems like you are good at first aid," Lexa finally mentioned, not daring to miss the way Clarke slightly tensed at that statement. "With crazy friends like mine…why do you still think they are still alive?" She countered, motioning to the first aid kit in hand. Lexa chuckled at that, knowing how reckless Raven can be. In the end, she jumped into the pool just because someone paid her in doughnuts.

Nonetheless, she knew Clarke was lying.

She decided to drop it. Maybe it was personal. Heck, Clarke used to harm herself. Obviously she learned how to care for her wounds. Clarke them wordlessly took the brunette's elbow, patching them up as well. Once she was satisfied, she began to put the first aid kit away. Lexa simply looked around the room, being her second time in this place. The first was when Clarke  
took her in when she basically collapsed in front of her.

"I thought the _couch_ was your bed." Lexa remarked with a chuckle, making the blonde roll her eyes with a smile. It's true. They are always sleeping in the living room. It's like Clarke doesn't have a room. The artist sometimes prefers the couch though. She's been used to sleeping on the couch back then when she used to be living with Murphy and Emori. Sometimes the bed would feel uncomfortable.

"I thought the _sidewalk_ was your bed, Lex. Don't judge," Clarke countered, seeing Lexa gape at her. The accountant could only laugh sarcastically, knowing that she has been beaten. When Clarke found her for the first time, Lexa was laying in the sidewalk.

The artist then dug under the covers, motioning for Lexa to join her. Lexa warmed at the sight, entering under the covers. They faced each other, Lexa smelling a hint of lavender. She closed her eyes, enjoying the heat that Clarke radiated off of her. Slowly, they went to sleep together.

That night, Lexa dreamt of slaying anyone who dared to touch the small golden puppy with a sword.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: How did you guys get into the 100?
> 
> Answer: I had this anime account back then on Instagram (don't have it anymore). One of the people I followed kept posting small video edits of Clexa. They looked cute and all in my opinion. Especially since I found out that Lexa had died through the vids (cries...). I guess it added more to the feels. So I mastered the courage to ask what show was this couple from. Then I found out it came from the 100. It shocked me because I had actually read the first book first without realizing. I didn't like the book at all but I had it still. I decided to give it a try since the fandom was telling me that they were like two complete different stories. It was true. The book is way different from the show. Bellarke is actually a thing in the book (they kiss too). 
> 
> How did you guys get into the show? Comment down below!
> 
> Thoughts, questions, concerns, reviews, errors, are all appreciated. You guys know I thrive off of them :). Leave a hello if you have nothing to say.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The reason for my absence will be explained at the end. 
> 
> This chapter is really short but I did it on a whim to let you guys know that I'm alright. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! 
> 
> Chapter takes place a few days after the previous

Lexa was sick.

Her nose was a shade of red, her snot had to be wiped off quickly with a tissue every few seconds. He hair was a mess, tied up into a very messy ponytail. Green eyes fixed onto the monitor in front of her, hitting the keyboard hard with her long fingers. If you ask her though, she would immediately refuse that thought. The grand Alexandria Woods never gets sick. That's the way it has been for years. Seeing her trashcan filled with used up tissues questions her statement. Of course you can't approach her about it or else she might bite your head off. The young accountant radiated a bad aura around her, turning into a new generation of her mother. Grumpy because she can't breathe through her nose, she lashes out on everyone at the work place. Now like her mother, no one would approach the dragon in fear of losing their lives. They would only approach her if it was something urgent.

Lexa continued to type with one hand, the other trailing down her desk to reach her third cup of coffee this day. She picked it up hastily and brought it to her lips. She began to drink, but the only problem was that it was empty. Lexa let out a big curse, sounding muffled outside of her office. A few glanced towards the direction of her office, knowing that their boss wasn't in a great mood. If they do a slight mistake, they are royally screwed.

"Madison! Get me another cup of coffee!"

She sneezed right after that.

 

* * *

 

The elevator doors opened, making a small puppy hop out of the elevator. She was wearing a warm long sleeved white shirt with some black sweat pants. Her hair was loose and she had her round glasses on. She looked around the floor, greeting a few people that took a notice of her. She began to walk deeper into the floor, walking to the office of a particular someone.

Once she made it to the small office, she noticed that the door was open. She stopped at the bedframe and began to knock on it gently. Atom looked up, his serious face turning into a happy one. He wasn't in work attire and had multiple boxes inside. Some were filled with files and others were empty. He was currently filling up a box of his personal belongings all over his desk.

"Hey," Atom stopped what he was doing. He clapped his hands, taking a step back. He began to look around his now half empty office with a sad smile. "What brings you here?" He asked, clearing the guest seat so Clarke can sit. The writer sat on the chair, looking around the small office. "Just checking up on things…" she answered, "What's with all of this anyways?"

The manager smiled slightly, continuing to put in things. "There is going to be a new law firm somewhere in London. They offered me a high position I can't resist," he answered, picking up the laminated drawing. It was the drawing Clarke drew for him when they first met. He carefully put it inside the box. He was going to take it with him and wasn't planning on ruining it either during the travel. "So I'm cleaning up and letting on of my interns take it over from here. He's been doing a good job lately…" he answered with a sigh, feeling a little sentimental.

Dark green eyes met with blue ones. "I know it seems like a long shot but it doesn't hurt to try," he said, making Clarke chuckle. She already knew what he was going to ask her. "Clarke Griffin, would you like to move in with me?"

They stared at each other, seriously look at each other for a few seconds. Immediately they both start to laugh, breaking character. Atom crouched over, holding onto his stomach while laughing. Clarke was trying to hold it in because there were people working around her. The laughter began to die down after a while but they continued to lightly do so.

"I'm sorry," Clarke breathed out through the laughter. Her stomach was beggining to hurt. "I'm not a fan of a spontaneous u-hual."

Atom nodded, still smiling despite being rejected. He knew it was a long shot anyways. Their relationship was barely forming before that sudden job position. No one would ever accept such an invite.

They began to talk and have fun for a while. The both began to help move everything into boxes. Once they finished, they moved the boxes outside the office. They lined it up against the wall, cleaning the walls and the floor. Clarke would cringe at the extremely old pieces of candy under his desk. Atom couldn't even see the sight of it, almost gagging.

Nonetheless, they had their fun. In a few hours, they had to bid their farewells. Promises of meeting up later throughout the year were made. Wishes of luck were also exchanged. With one last hug, Clarke let go of her possibly _almost_.

After talking to some other co-workers, she decided to call it a day. It was extremely late at night, probably past midnight according to her thoughts. She had to get out of here. She entered in the early afternoon. Most of the floors were completely dark, they had already gone home. The only people still inside the building were small groups of people working on specific things or interns being given a huge assignment. It's not uncommon for people to spend the night here.

A hand went to her shoulder and she screamed.

 

* * *

 

"Anya, for the love of god–"

"You're sick, bitch."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Look at that snot coming out of your nose!"

Lexa sniffed at the accusation, blowing her nose with a tissue. She decided to ignore her sister and instead on the files she had to finish up by tomorrow. Well.. _define_ tomorrow. Green gave a glance to her watch, seeing that it was one in the morning. She cursed, running her fingers through her now loose hair. She took her empty mug of coffee and simply handed it to her sister. "Be useful and refill it for me…" she muttered, her throat hoarse.

Anya scoffed, feeling offended. "I'm a lawyer, not an intern," she took the mug anyways, turning around to get coffee. "It should be the opposite."

"Whatever…" Lexa mumbled, slowly spacing out. Anya simply rolled her eyes. She also had work to get done as well. She just decided to check up on her sister after using the restroom. The lawyer went inside the break room and saw that it was pitch black inside like anywhere else. She turned on the lights and began to make coffee for both of them. While waiting for the water to heat up, she heard foosteps.

She poked her head out of the room and saw a familiar blondey. She jogged slightly, catching up to the unaware writer. Anya put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, immediately flinching at a scream. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Clarke shouted, turning around quickly. She sighed in relief at the sight of Anya.

"Anya!" She scolded, catching her breath. A hand went to her chest, feeling like shit. "Give me a warning…."

Anya shrugged, "I jogged up to you. How didn't you hear my footsteps?" She questioned but Clarke didn't answer. That's when Anya snapped her fingers quickly.

"Nice to bump into you actually…."

 

* * *

 

Lexa heard a knock on the door, making her peel her cheek off of the keyboard. A section of the keys were now imprinted onto her cheek. She winced at the sight of someone turning one the lights on in her office. The accountant was ready to cuss out her sister but froze at the sight of her puppy.

"Coffee?" Clarke asked uneasily, seeing Lexa in such a terrible state. The accountant immediately sat up in her chair, stretching out. Clarke made her way over to her, sitting down on the empty space on Lexa's desk. Luckily for her, her friend was too sick, busy, and sleepy to actually scold her for that. She hates it when her sister does it but it's not like she can really get mad at Clarke.

Clarke set the mug next to her, simply staring into green eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're sick, Lexa. You need to rest."

Lexa scoffed, crossing her arms. She was about to defend herself like she had to do with other co-workers throughout the day but an act made her shut up. Clarke immediately leaned forward, her forehead connecting with Lexa's. Green stared at Clarke, seeing her hum in a disapproving tone. "You are getting a fever…" was all the blonde said, sitting back up.

The accountant felt like breathing again, her heart continuing to function properly. It's unfortunate she was too sick to notice. Lexa simply huffed, reaching for her coffee but Clarke took it. She chugged the warm coffee down, cringing at the horrible taste. "Why did you do that?!" Lexa exclaimed weakly, feeling a flick to her forehead. She immediately covered her forehead, wincing in pain.

All of a sudden, Clarke rested Lexa's head on her lap. The accountant froze, but calmed at the warmth Clarke was giving off. Gentle hands began to run through her hair, massaging her head slowly.

"I know you're sick. Let me help you this time..." Clarke simply said, continuing running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

Lexa closed her eyes slowly, focusing on the sensation. She let her tiredness get the best of her and began to dose off to a sleep.

Clarke simply smiled at the sound of a snore.

"Such perfection…."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atom is now officially gone. Thank you for expressing your opinion on him. 
> 
> Happy birthday to me! I'm getting so old (not really). Leave a happy birthday comment down below. 
> 
> I'm sorry I disappeared for nearly a month. School had started for me and that normally isn't a problem. The only problem is that I moved schools because of my lack of credits. Now I'm a near drop out kid trying to get all of her credits before senior year. I'm taking two college classes and I'm in student council as well so it takes a toll on me. I'm sorry to let you guys know that chapters are POSTPONED. I'm never quitting on this story. I just need a month to find out a schedule of when to write. Hopefully by October, I'll be back :). 
> 
> Besides that, I was hit with writer's block! I couldn't find a way to write the next chapter. I already know the entire story but it's so hard actually typing it out. My friend recommended I do small prompts to get my imagination going so that's what I did. Please check out my other story and leave a comment on your thoughts about it! I'm not planning on continuing it until I finish this one. Since it's my birthday today, I decided to spread my joy by giving you this small fluff chapter! 
> 
> Looking for beta readers as always! We can get things done quicker this way. 
> 
> Reviews, comments, questions, concerns are all accepted! Please leave a comment down below and don't forget to subscribe in order to get notified every time I upload a chapter (I sound a god damn YouTuber....)
> 
> If you have nothing to say, a simple hi will do for me as always!
> 
> May we meet again!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler flashback of Clarke during high school. This is a few days after Costia cut her collarbone and the day Clarke officially left high school and disappeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes will be included in the chapter (in bold).

Clarke looked out the window from the other side of the classroom. Her once bright blue eyes were a faded grey. The spark that once shined was now extinguished. She looked at the view with a disinterested look. She found it no longer loving and instead decided to higher the music playing in her earbuds. She closed her eyes somewhat painfully, haven't being able to sleep in days due to the nightmares and trauma she has.

A snarkle was heard from the desks nearby her but they were blocked by the music she was listening to. In the front row, the girl's prince charming, Finn, was whispering to a friend nearby while glancing at Clarke every now and then. He ripped a paper out from his notebook and crumbled it. The whole class was now getting his attention, seeing him carefully aim with one eye shit. He tossed it, hitting Clarke's head.

The blonde fixed her messy hair under the white hoodie that was covering most of her facial features. She sighed internally, knowing that there will be no end to this. They won't stop until they had enough.

One thing Clarke has learnt is that they are hard to please.

She tried to ignore them, ignoring the lesson that the teacher was giving and Finn. The entire classroom was shunned out from her mind, continuing to write a story inside of her head of a prompt she found cool as a kid. She had her own world inside her mind where everyone is kind. No one will get to go through what she has.

If only it was that easy.

A hand grabbed her hood and hair along with it. Clarke let out a yelp, crying out in pain as the hand was pulling up. She was forced to stand up and open her eyes to see the smirk of Finn.

How much she wanted for one day to be wiped off his face.

Finn then pulled the earbuds out, throwing them to the floor. That meant her phone that was connected to it also fell. She was let go of immediately and Clarke didn't know why. She didn't know if it was because of the teacher that was finally about to turn from the whiteboard or the fact that a councillor had stepped in.

The snarking and chatter was immediately gone. Clarke didn't pay attention to any of them, simply going to her phone. She slowly flipped it, seeing that the screen was cracked. Desperate fingers were cut in the process of trying to put in her password but it wouldn't even turn on. There was no way of fixing it.

When the lady called for a girl in the class, Clarke simply took her backpack and what she had in hand. The books and notebooks on her desk were long forgotten as she left the class in a hurry. She ignored the teacher's calling along with the other staff member.

She hurried to the bathroom and threw up in the closest stall. She dropped to her knees, throwing up the little she had to eat that day. Everything was making her sick. It felt like everything was coming at her too fast and she was too slow. The outdoors and general public of this city she once loved now turned into disgust and fear. Once she was done, she weakly went to the handle to flush the toilet. Before she could even reach it, she was shoved hard against the toilet. She nearly toppled over, her collarbone that was barely within its first few days of healing, hit hard against the toilet.

She cried out, followed by a curse. She quickly turned and saw that it was Costia.

Grey eyes shut, wincing at the pain on her left collarbone. She forced her eyes open, seeing her white hoodie a tint of red where her injury was at. She lowered her collar, whimpering as she peeled off the layers of clothing. She saw the injury she tried to desperately sew up a few days ago was now open again.

"My bad…did I _hurt_ you?" Costia taunted, laughing at her pain.

Clarke was too busy being in pain to hear the words. A hand went to her injury, trying to apply pressure to it. One word kept playing over and over inside of her mind.

_Kill._

_Kill her right now._

_She doesn't deserve to live._

_What did humanity do to deserve this monster?_

With a cry, Clarke kicked the bathroom stall door. It hit Costia square in the face. The cheerleader certainly wasn't expecting it. The door opened by itself, letting out a small squeak due to how old the school was. Clarke saw Costia slumped forward, grabbing onto her mouth desperately. She forced herself to stand up and run. She stopped in front of Costia, not believing what just happened. Her free hand turned into a fist, raising it up into the air.

Once she saw Costia flinch, she slowly lowered it.

This wasn't her.

Punishing violence with violence isn't the answer.

The throbbing pain she was feeling made her snap out of it. She forced herself to turn and she sprinted.

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could.

One hand grabbing onto her wound, the other trying to keep her up along the walls. She stumbled out of a door, seeing the gates of the campus. She was finally outside.

She ran out the gate, past the parking lot. She stopped at the stoplight, glancing once at the sign of the Arkadia school.

With one last look, she crossed the street and ran back home.

Within a few minutes, she was already there. She was out of breath, running all of her might. She unlocked the door quickly and hurried to the bathroom. She stripped all of her clothes from her top half, letting them fall to the ground. She took a towel and pressed it against her wound, trying to find her mother's first aid kit.

Once she did, she rested at the edge of the sink. She filled it up with water and looked at herself in the mirror.

_A skinny and frail girl._

_This wasn't her._

~~_This can't be me!_ ~~

She peeled off the towel, looking at the wound. She whimpered, biting the now dirty fabric. She took the bottle of alcohol from the kit and opened it. She didn't even let herself think about it. She poured it over the wound, making her scream. It was muffled by the towel.

She started to clean it despite her cries and tears that were flowing out. With an emotionless expression, her shaky hands started to sew the wound again. She started to patch it up, covering it gently with gauze and medical tape. Once she did, she let her bare back gently hit the cold wall. She slid into a sitting position, looking around her with a broken expression.

She had enough.

There's no way she can go to school.

There's no way she can't go insane in this house.

She simply couldn't anymore.

She sniffed, closing her eyes tiredly. She just couldn't. No one should be going through this in the first place.

All of a sudden, she had a mission. She put on her dirty hoodie that had her blood on it. She didn't even bother to put on a shirt. Just a hoodie and the bra she was wearing underneath. She went to her room and began to empty her backpack from her school supplies. She began to fill it up with clothes and other things she thought she needed. Driver's license, ID, her father's portrait, and other important documents were put in. Weakly, she began to pack lightly for her journey to god knows where.

She zipped up her backpack, putting it on slowly without hurting herself. She closed the door to her room and walked to her mother's room and froze at her father's picture hung on the wall. She gulped, slowly reaching to the frame. She shut her eyes, throwing the picture to the floor. The frame broke, glass going everywhere. She crouched down, looking at the pieces. She found a small key and then quickly made her way to the master bed.

She looked under the bed, seeing a small metal box with a key opening. She used the key to open it, seeing money and other important things that belonged to the family. She wasn't a criminal though by stealing. Instead she searched through the belongings, seeing a yellow envelope with perfect cursive of Clarke's birthday money gathered from over the years.

She put it in her pocket, closing it back up. She put the key on the bed and hurried out home. She locked the door and looked at the big house. She frowned, trying her best not to cry. With a turn, she forced herself to the bus stop.

 

* * *

 

A very sleepy Murphy opened the door of the apartment he has yet to pay for. He froze at the sight of Clarke, seeing her messy appearance.

"Is….that blood?"

Clarke said nothing, simply handing him the yellow envelope. This isn't her first time here. She has been here a couple of times. After Murphy and Emori dropped out of high school, they still kept in contact. It resulted to Clarke visiting them every time they were free.

Clarke dropped her backpack next to the couch, letting herself slowly lay down. She passed out within mere seconds, the adrenaline finally wearing off during the bus ride.

Murphy opened the envelope, seeing a good stack of money. His eyes widened, seeing a small paper inside saying that it contained three thousand dollars. He closed it back up, seeing Emori come out of their room. She was about to ask who it was but Murphy simply sighed.

He took out a small blanket and covered the sleeping girl. He sat on the floor, looking at Clarke sleeping.

"We have long day ahead kiddo…"

 

* * *

 

 

  
**So there you guys have it, a little filler chapter! I know it's been more than a month but I'm still getting used to the schedules. I forced myself to write this little filler that will give background to Clarke's character in this story.**

**So first things first, I felt like the beggining and ending author's note was too long. So i decided to give you guys the chapter first and at the end include the author's note….because it's a long one this time.**

**So first things first, I was planning to upload in honor of it being October. Yes, I truly think about you guys a lot. I said a month and that is my final word. I had thought of the next chapter and what it was going to be about. I was originally planning to upload within the first week of October but life got in it's way.**

**First, I broke up with my girlfriend. It was a horrible experience I don't want to go through again. It led me to understand Lexa a little bit more in how she is still heartbroken but tries to continue her life in the first chapters of this story. I think I understand my character's perspective more and I'll be able to write better scenes with more feeling to it.**

**Secondly, I got arrested. Yup….you guys heard it here. Ya boi got arrested at the ripe age of sixteen. It was an overnight stay so it wasn't nothing major. The reason why I'm bringing this is because I honestly think I reached the lowest point in my life. This helps me understand Clarke's perspective during the flashbacks. It hit me with a major writer's block. It was to a point to where I would stare at my phone for hours and haven't gotten a single word written.**

**But hey, it's life. When life is giving you lemons, cut the fucking tree down because you have too much on your plate.**

**I may have disappeared, but I'm always available to talk to. I've been having some interesting talks with my fellow readers in my email. It's in my profile but if you are too lazy it's:**

**nekonelm3225@gmail.com**

**I answer immediately most of time unless im at school or sleeping. Other than that, I'm totally open. Some people took advantage of this and we had some interesting talks. It can be about anything. From the story, to future works. If you need to talk to anyone, I'm always here.**

**Since the chapter is a little short, I wanted to make it up by answering the most frequent questions I've been asked during my conversations with my fellow readers. It feels like you get to understand more of who I am.**

**Q: Why make Costia a bad person?**  
**A: Because I can see it both ways. I can see Costia as the good friend or the enemy. I also didn't want to throw any of the actual characters from the show with Lexa. In my next story when I'm done with this one, Costia will be a major ally. I have no hatred toward the ship or character. I tend to follow how she is mostly interpreted. From what I see, Costia is always some sort of the bad guy.**

**Q: Is Bellamy going to enter this story?**  
**A: It's still undecided for me. If he is, I don't want him to be a bad guy. I want to serve him more as a side character because I want Wells to be Clarke's right hand. Lately Wells doesn't have major appearances in stories and I wanted to give him some light.**

**Q: Why Octaven?**  
**A: I am a huge shipper for Lincoln with Octavia and Raven with Anya. I like three of these ships equally. For instance in my other OneShot story, Lincoln and Octavia will have a thing going on if I ever decide to continue it. Same goes for Ranya. Octaven seems sort of forgotten and I wanted to see more of it.**

**Q: If I'm such a "great" writer, why wait until now to release your talent?**

**A: okay…to begin with, I was writing fanfiction a long time ago. I simply wasn't in archive. I would be writing in fanfiction.net where it would mostly be anime ships. I gathered a few thousand followers there. I deleted the account because I no longer use it. I entered high school and stopped watching anime. I was now watching shows. The major ships in these shows were here on aow. I decided to post my work here because let's be honest….the fanfics here are now bland for Clexa. That's why I decided to make my own story.**

**Q: When are you planning to edit?**  
**A: whenever I'm bored I do. The first few chapters are already finished!**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! What do you guys want in the next chapter: angst or fluff? Comment down below!
> 
> You know the drill. If you have nothing to comment, a simple hello will do!
> 
> ALSO: SINCE ITS SPOOKY SEASON, I AM DOING REQUESTS. GIVE ME A PROMPT THAT IS RELATED TO FALL OR HALLOWEEN. OCTOBER THEME. THEY ARE GOING TO BE ONE SHOTS SO IM EXCITED FOR THIS


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the past that binds us all. 
> 
> This chapter continues from the last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31,000 kudos! Thank you so much much your undying love and support. It truly means a lot to me. Thank you to those that are patient for a new chapter. You guys are truly the best. You have no idea how much I think about making a new chapter for you guys. 
> 
> So this is a short one but it's a lot of emotion. It's kind of random but this chapter will be a stepping stone towards their actual relationship. I realized that this is chapter twenty and there is still no advances. I'm personally not a fan of reading a slow burn so I know how you guys feel.
> 
> JUST GET INTO BED.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy and have a nice day!

Lexa remembers the first day she met Clarke.

Nothing special happened when they met. It was a simple greet when they were freshman. They had the same P.E class together and met through their designated lockers. Lexa's locker was right next to Clarke's.

Being a freshman meant that you are open to talk to anyone. They were in a high school probably two times the size of their respective middle schools. It was normal to be seeing new people.

Trying to start the school year with a positive start, Lexa gave a shy wave to her blonde classmate. The blue eyed girl gave a smile and waved back, her hand covered in many shades of green paint. They smiled, returning to their assignment of cleaning their recently given locker.

They never talked after that.

The next day Clarke's schedule was changed. She was switched to the medical program that the school offered. The people in enrolled in that program took P.E their junior and senior year.

Just like that they forgot about each other.

Well...not really.

They saw each other around most of the time on campus. It's just that they were two entirely different people. Clarke had her group of friends which were mostly in the multimedia and arts program. Lexa being more outgoing and athletic, found her group of friends within the school soccer team.

Lexa thought she was never going to get a chance to speak with her.

Oh was she so wrong.

Junior year comes around and next thing she knows, she's always seeing Clarke.

Just not the same way she expected.

She would see Clarke being pushed against a door. She would have to see Clarke fall to the ground every single day. For a moment she began to wonder where her life took this turn. She began to think of her choice of friends and actions.

Lexa wanted to help her.

No one would notice the clench of her jaw when Clarke would be pushed around between Finn and Ontari. Her own girlfriend didn't even bother to look, too busy snickering at what was happening to the poor girl.

No one would notice how she would hold in her breath when Clarke would be beat. No one noticed how she would tighten the hold on whatever she was holding.

Clarke certainly wouldn't notice.

She was busy ruining her beautiful face with tears.

And Lexa had to go through this whenever it was a school day. She was too much of a coward to defend Clarke. She was afraid of what will happen to her.

Up to this day, she regrets not saving her.

The pool of guilt only rose higher and higher as the days went by. Lexa was drowning and she just wanted to escape. She just wanted to be left alone at this point. She was a stupid romantic, falling in love with a two way mirror. She wasn't brave enough to stop Costia.

She can still hear Clarke in her nightmares.

She can still hear her crying...

~~_"Please...just stop!"_ ~~

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa jerked awake, waking with a mission. The blonde stopped stroking her hair, sort of startled by her sudden awakening.

She covered her mouth, picking herself up from the warmth of Clarke's lap and threw up into the tiny trashcan next to her desk.

The writer was immediately by her side, holding her hair up. "Lexa, are you okay?" She asked in both an alarmed and concerned tone. The artist then crouched down, seeing Lexa have her eyes shut, trying to catch her breath.

"How did you forgive me...I can't even forgive myself..." Lexa sniffed, tears coming out.

Clarke froze at the sudden confession.

"I feel disgusted...I feel disgusted in my actions..." Lexa sobbed out but Clarke was sort of in shock by this sudden spill of information.

"I used to lie in my bed all awake, thinking of how I could've saved you." The accountant began to cry.

She stopped when she felt herself being hugged.

"Please..." Clarke buried her face into Lexa's shoulder, not releasing her grip. "I forgave you...the past is forgotten...it's healed..." Clarke went on, her voice cracking. Lexa froze as she felt the body on her shake slightly, the hold weakening.  
      
"If I could relive this life, I would forgive you again and again until you realize how much you make me happy. You are this unexpected pillar that determines my smile..." The blonde finally let go, facing Lexa.   
      
Claeke cupped Lexa's cheeks with her scarred hands, resting her forehead against the sick girl's.

They look at each other. They were both a crying mess.    

They were just two broken people, learning how to love and forgive themselves. Together they would help each other out.   
      
Together they will live their future together.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you guys have it. It's small but the next one will be longer I promise. 
> 
> Question of the day!
> 
> Q: Is Lexa a top or a bottom?
> 
> A: Okay so in the show, Lexa is obviously a bottom. Poor girl melts in Clarke's arm. She is so whipped. BUT for fanfiction and, Lexa is today a top. This makes me value works that have Lexa as a bottom. I think it's cute. But overall I think she's a top. Let me know what you guys think! DEFEND YOUR ARGUMENT. 
> 
> Q: Since Thanksgiving is over, what am I grateful for  
> A: I'm grateful for all of you guys believe it or not. I love bonding with you guys. Thanks for emailing me and having random talks. Truly inspires me to continue writing. What are you guys thankful for? Let me know in the comments?
> 
> Reviews/comments/concerns are always welcome. A simple hello always works for me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa fluff and Octaven drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts where the last chapter ended at.

Clarke opened the passenger door to her car. A frown came to her face when she just saw Lexa somewhat enter with a broken look on her face. She's never seen Lexa in such a state. The brunette looked defeated and tired. It's the complete opposite of what she normally sees. She went into the passenger side herself and put Lexa's seatbelt on. As soon as she was about to pull back, Lexa tugged at her sleeve.

Blue looked at a dull green.

The artist opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She gave a small smile to her friend and got out. The blonde closed the passenger door, entering the car through the driver's side. Clarke then turned on her car, both of them sitting in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your parents?" Clarke asked gently. She fixed her stare into the steering wheel, not wanting to look over to the passenger seat. She didn't want Lexa to be alone. That's why she didn't offer to take her back to her shared place with Anya. Anya was still working on something and doesn't seem to be going home anytime soon.

Not hearing an answer, she simply sighed through her nose. "Do you want to my place? We can order something so you don't have to eat waffles... " She gave another offer. She glanced to the brunette, who was simply staring off into space. "Your place... I don't want my parents to see me like this... " Lexa admitted, sniffing. Her nose was running and she couldn't really breathe through her nose.

Clarke nodded, reaching for her purse. She took out a small packet of tissues and handed them to the accountant. She smiled at the small thanks she received. Clarke then set her purse to the side, and began to drive out the parking lot.

 

 

* * *

 

"So tired..." Lexa muttered, slipping under the warm covers of Clarke's bed. Her body nearly screamed in pleasure. She shouldn't get used to this feeling. Her own bed doesn't feel the same anymore. She should be careful. Clarke is single. To be honest, she thinks that Clarke can get anyone she wants. When that day comes, she will no longer be able to hang out at night like this.

A weight pounced on her, making her groan. She sat up slightly, seeing that it was Fish. The big dog began to lick her face somewhat excitingly. It made her shut her eyes and purse in her lips. The licking stopped when Clarke entered the room, entering with a white t-shirt and small shorts. She undid her hair, stopping at the edge of the bed.

"Fish, what did I tell you about Lexa?" Clarke reminded her child once again. Fish simply laid down at the edge of Lexa's feet, stopping his actions. The blonde shook her head in disbelief, entering under the covers. Her hand reached out to the small drawer next to the bed, picking up a remote. With the press of a button, the television in front of them turned on.

"I swear he isn't like this. He found an attraction to you the first time he saw you." Clarke explained to the accountant, scanning through the channels. That information caught the brunette's attention. Lexa sat up, sitting against the bed frame. She brought the covers with her, making Clarke grin at the corner of her eyes. "Yeah. When I first brought you inside you were passed out. At first I had you in the couch while I wondered what to do with you. Fish kept bringing you toys to play with him."

Lexa laughed lightly at this new information. It can explain a lot. She remembered the time when Fish tackled her when she got out of the gym too.

"Suggestions?" Clarke asked.

"Mulan…." Lexa grumbled, sinking back down. Clarke picked the movie, the nostalgia picking up as she saw the movie begin to play. She set the remote down, laying back. She froze as Lexa laid her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes.

Clarke ran her fingers over Lexa's arm, just a gut movement.

"Just tell me what's on your mind." Lexa interrupted their silence, the movie playing in the background.

"Im just thinking…" Clarke admitted, looking at the movie unfolding the introduce. "We're not so different at all."

Lexa took a hold of Clarke's hand, opening her eyes. Green eyes glowed as she rubbed the scars on Clarke's wrist. She pressed a gentle kiss on the beautiful skin despite the scars. She pressed her cheek against it, shutting her eyes.

Clarke fully sat up, looking down on Lexa.

Their eyes met.

All of a sudden it felt like they were being pushed towards each other.

Clarke took her hand back, taking Lexa's. Their fingers intertwined, not breaking their gaze. Lexa propped herself up on her elbow, their faces leaning closer to each other.

The doorbell made Clarke immediately let go. She made space between her and the girl, feeling like if she's been burned. She got off of the bed, giving Lexa a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back okay?"

Lexa nodded slowly.

She put on her sandals, making Fish perk up from where he was laying. He hurriedly went to his owner, following her out of her room. Lexa was left there in a daze, her heart beating a thousand times per minute.

 

* * *

 

Clarke cleared her throat, going down the stairs. She felt extremely hot all of a sudden and she admits to be a little flustered. She walked to the door, opening it.

"Raven how many times do I have to tell you to bring your key?" She demanded, seeing a very drunk couple. Raven clung onto her girlfriend while Octavia had a bottle of vodka in one hand. The reporter was about to take another drink but Clarke snatched the bottle away.

Clarke saw them go past her, closing the door as they got inside.

"You know the drill. Shower, drink water, and get to bed. " Clarke instructed them with a stern look. Both girls whined but we're already stripping to their dismay.

"How about you get in with us?" Octavia offered a little too sweetly, clearly drunk. Clarke groaned, setting the bottle away on the coffee table in the living room. "For the _thousandth_ time, I won't have a threesome with you guys... " She said, crossing her arms.

Raven slumped in the single couch, taking off her boots. "You're pretty good looking and you know it. I wouldn't mind, right Octavia?" She asked her girlfriend who gave a cheer.

It made Clarke laugh.

"Be quiet you too. Lexa isn't feeling well and she's sleeping over. If you make noise I will make you sleep in the backyard." She threatened but it was dismissed by the drunk couple. October frowned. "Does that mean we are sleeping in the living room?" She slurred.

"No. Lexa is sleep in my room. The guest room is all yours. "

Both girls gasped in unison.

"No fair! That bed looks so comfy and you won't let _me_ get on it!" Raven complained.

"My boo is right! Why does Lexa get special–"

Clarke threw a cushion at Octavia. " I said quiet." She said seriously this time.

Both girls grumbled, getting into the shower together. In the meantime, she prepared clothes for both of them and got them water and aspirin whenever they wake up tomorrow. Once she made sure to lock the door she went back upstairs to see Lexa sound asleep.

Clarke smiled, getting back under the covers. She hugged Lexa from behind, kissing her shoulder before going to sleep.

 

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry this is the last time I'll write the authors note within the chapter. That's because I have a lot to say and good news!**

**So as you all know, I went through a very hard point. I can still say I'm going through it. Despite being at my lowest, I didn't really have a support system. That's when many of you guys emailed me and sent me some love. Thank you to those who checked up on me and inspired me to keep writing! That's why instead of updating I made a fluffy one shot of where Lexa tries to float herself (look at my other works to read that if interested). So thank you for all of the help. It motivated me to keep writing even if it meant only trying to. It means a lot. The Clexa community has been extremely supportive to me. I have never seen a fandom or ship group be so supportive.**

 

**Yes, 2018 was going okay at first and just beat me up at the end. Despite this I am happy to let you guys know it was the best year so far. I'm going to school again, getting more involved in activities, and becoming more social. I started to write on archive and met so many wonderful people. I'm looking at this on the bright side as some would say. Hopefully 2019 will be kinder to us. And I can only hope for it to be my moment to shine here on archive.**

 

**So I would like to address the problem that many had with the Bellarke fanfic I'm currently writing "Admiring the Arts". To begin with, I'm writing that for a friend. She comes up with the ideas and I simply write it. It motivated me to try to write for this story. It wont be a priority because like I said, this story is a priority. That's why I only work on oneshots. Anyways I only see the ship as friends but I can see why people ship it. Keep in mind this is a website to express. Clexa won't be the only ship I would do. For instance I'm thinking of bringing in small oneshots of different pairings in the 100 and different shows. I might bring in some from anime. Please understand.**

**Im glad to announce that weekly uploading will begin again!**

**I will post every TUESDAY STARTING NEXT WEEK.**

**WHY? Because personally Tuesday is the slowest day for me. There is nothing to look forward to. That's why in order to make that day better, I will release chapters every Tuesday so you guys have something to look forward to :) That given, there won't be a chapter this week since I uploaded this now.**

 

**I hope you have an amazing day and more to come starting 2019!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTERS WILL BE RELEASED EVERY TUESDAY STARTING NEXT WEEK.
> 
> Question of the day: Are Lexa and Clarke moving too fast in this story? I would like to know so I can improve the story. 
> 
> Another question: the story behind your username?  
> Answer: My name is Arianna but I shorten it to Arian in usernames. Q stands for "queen". People call me q because in real life, it's hard to please me. It takes a lot to get me genuinely interested in something.
> 
> Please leave a comment below! Let's get to 400 comments! If you have nothing to say, a simple hello will do for me:)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

Octavia grumbled, scrambling the eggs somewhat furiously. Her head hurt and it felt like she was dying slowly internally. She should seriously stop drinking but she knows that she'll likely sleep drunk again next week. It's a constant never ending cycle. She and her girlfriend go to a club every Friday and party like if it's going to be their last. For their actions, they suffer with massive headaches the following day.

Raven wasn't doing much better. It seemed like she was worse off than her girlfriend. She saw the toaster in front of her, slowly toasting the bread she put inside. She already had a small tower of bread on a plate. Her eyes burned and the bright light that flows in through Clarke's home in the morning isn't helping one bit. Instead it's simply souring her mood.

She let her head drop, hitting the kitchen counter.

Clarke hummed lightly, clearly in a good mood. She was getting everyone's coffee ready, already knowing their taste. She prepared each mug according to how each one prefers their coffee. Once she finished, she arranged the mugs to their respective spots. She handed one gently to Lexa, who seemed to be doing slow recovery.

Thanks to medicine, her nose was no longer runny but it sure was still clogged. She felt more tired than usual but she was glad today was a Saturday. It meant that she didn't have work. She took the mug and quickly gave a thanks, her attention shifting to her phone. Her sister texted her that she went back home at four in the morning and that she would be officially passing out in her respective room.

Knowing that her sister was passed out, she didn't respond to the message. She certainly doesn't want to be the lucky contestant to wake up Anya. She still questions up to this day how her mother would do it.

She took a sip of the drink, enjoying the fact that it was warm and not steaming hot. She crossed her legs, reading business articles on her phone while waiting for breakfast. Fish was laying down at her feet, dozing off at the calm environment.

Clarke helped set the plates down on the table. She helped Octavia serve each person an equal amount of food on each plate. Seeing that Raven had given up her task, and most importantly had given up on life, took the bread from the toaster and added it to the pile. She motioned for her friend to sit down, who more or less slumped into her chair.

The blonde gave everyone a piece of toast, putting the extra in the center so anyone can get seconds. Both Octavia and Clarke sat down at the next time.

The couple ate in utter silence. They were completely in despair.

"Did you hear the new shop that opened downtown?" Lexa asked Clarke.

"Which one? The cafe?"

"Besides that one."

"What is it?" Clarke asked in curiosity.

"They opened an ice skating place not far from the park."

"Oh yeah! I heard that it was going to to open sometime this year."

"Do you know how to ice skate?"

"Yep. Do you?"

"The first time Anya fell on me, making me fall. I split my lip and had to be taken to the hospital."

Clarke laughed, being able to see that image in her kind very clearly. So Lexa wasn't so talented at everything.

"We should go someday." Clarke urged.

"No thanks. The last thing I need is a broken nose and more time off of work." Lexa rejected, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Come on. It will be fun! I'll teach you how."

"I don't feel like dying Clarke."

"What can possibly–"

" _SHUT UP_!" the zombie like couple snapped. Raven dropped her head, the table rattling as her forehead hit the table. It certainly got Fish up. Octavia looked agitated, not in the mood for any if this in general.

"No one wants to hear your flirting at such an early hour." Raven mumbled out.

"Well none of this wouldn't be happening if you didn't go out for drinks last night. No one forced you to come here so now pay the price." Clarke argued, taking a sip of her coffee. Lexa laughed lightly.

"She is right you know." Lexa sided with Clarke.

"Shhhh.…" Octavia shushed, taking a big bite from her toast with droopy eyes.

Clarke chuckled. "It's a beautiful day today. Why don't we go out?" She gave Raven a challenging smirk.

"You're so on!" Raven took the challenge.

Lexa was confused.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa's heart was probably beating a million times per minute. Sweat rolled down her temple, making it rub it quickly with the back of her palm. Anya threw herself next to Lexa, just as out of breath. Both had face paint that Clarke had put on. Each person had their face paint personally personalized to fit their character.

The sisters pressed their backs against the wall, catching their breath quickly. "I had no idea a person like Sky would do this for 'fun'." Anya said simply, looking past her yellow tinted glasses. The lawyer dropped herself to the floor, crawling slowly to a small window opening. She stood up once she made it past the other side to the window, picking up her airsoft gun and closing an eye, aiming. Her eyebrows furrowed, seeing that no one was in sight.

Lexa stood up, clutching her gun when someone entered the small run down building. She immediately relaxed at the sight of Monty half carrying Clarke. "They ambushed us on our way here." Monty said seriously, everyone too invested in the game to realize it wasn't an actual war.

"Who?" Anya asked, looking at the boy. Monty set Clarke down, who only hissed. "Jasper betrayed us and joined Raven's side." He explained in a bitter tone. Anya cursed, but everyone went dead silent as a metal ball rolled in. Everyone immediately jumped out the window openings, clutching down at the soil under them. The bomb went off followed by multiple firing noises.

"Raven seriously needs to calm down in her creations…" Clarke muttered, hearing the multiple shots that came out of the bomb. "Anyone hit?" She asked, looking at the rest of her team. Everyone looked at each other, none of them being hit.

Clarke stood up, seeing Emori about to throw in another bomb from afar. Before both girls could react, Anya was the first to do so. She shot Emori perfectly in her shoulder, making the bartender drop the object and shout that she was hit. Lexa eyed her sister in amazement.

"Remember how I would stay after school for track?"

Lexa nodded. " I may or may not skipped some meets to go out" Anya admitted shyly.

"Where's Murphy?" Clarke demanded to Emori, who was taking off her gear to symbolize she was no longer part of the game. She smirked, giving them a raise of eyebrows.

"Looking for me princess?" Murphy appeared out if nowhere, pointing his gun at Clarke. Everyone immediately pointed at Murphy, but the man didn't care. Clarke was about to respond but Murphy put his gun down, taking off his blue bandana that symbolized his team. "Raven has gone full candy corn. I would love to see her taken down." Murphy simply explained, making everyone laugh. Clarke nodded, giving him a shake of hand. He was given a red bandana,. officially switching sides.

"So where is she?" Lexa asked, making Murphy point behind him. "They're east across the creek."

That's when Clarke squatted down, picking up a stick. She drew a rough sketch of the layout of the area. She put everyone in pairs, sending them in different directions so they can stop Raven and Octavia once in for all. With a simple cheer, everyone went their respective directions.

Lexa and Clarke walked together deep into the woods, trying to get to the creek. "How old is this feud?" Lexa wondered, looking at how her boots crushed a twig in two.

Clarke laughed. She looked up a true trees, thinking. "Four months?"

"Really how did that–"

A shot rang out. Lexa was shot in her stomach, but thanks to the padding she was wearing, it didn't hurt at all. Despite it being a game, she tumbled to the floor dramatically. Clarke followed suit, shouting Lexa's name, both of them clutching onto the accountant's stomach. They both were too much in the moment to laugh. They can laugh later about this.

Clarke picked up her gun in mock anger, pointing at Octavia and shooting but she was quick. She avoided the shot, she continued to run towards the blonde but Clarke looked back at Lexa. "Don't be afraid…" Lexa said, trying to fight off a smile. Clarke tried not to laugh, "no…" she played along, pretending to stop the imaginary wound from bleeding.

Murphy reached them, barely hitting Octavia. She cursed loudly, dropping her gun. "I was on a killing spree!" She whined. "I already killed Monty and Lexa!"

"Where's Raven and Jasper?" Murphy asked.

"Monty took him out before I took him out" Octavia shrugged.

Raven ran into the scene, tied up with many bombs. Anya came out of a bush, tackling Raven down. The bombs went off, exploding under Anya.

Everyone looked in amazement, seeing that the bombs were filled with paint. Anya groaned, standing up. Both girls were  covered in yellow paint. Raven took the element of surprise, shooting Anya. That's when Murphy shot the Latina.

Everyone stayed in silence. Murphy cheered, looked at Clarke.

"We won…" Clarke said, not believing it. Murphy yelled a cheer, jogging to Clarke. "That's right everyone! Seems like Raven is paying dinner for the first time!"  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Which is your favorite clexa fanfic and why?


End file.
